To love again
by slashdlite
Summary: Jeff has broken up with Chris. He is heartbroken and is not looking to love again. But, at a chance meeting with the Big Red Machine, it appears that Kane is also looking for somebody to love. Slash - Jeff/Kane, Jeff/Chris, Jeff/Undertaker
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic and this is pure fiction.**

**Warning: Rated MA. This is slash, if you do not like guy-on-guy, please do not proceed.**

**This is my first fic, I was upset with myself when Rratedauthor invited me to write a chapter on a Jeff/Adam fic she was writing. I turned her down cos' I'm not a writer, I 'm just an avid slash reader! But, reading all these wonderful fics, I feel challenged enough to try and put up one to see how it would turn out.**

**Credits to Rratedauthor for motivating me to start this and also to Ashura99 for giving me an idea of an unusual pairing with one of her fics. So please, I'll appreciate your honest reviews after reading this. Here goes....**

**------------------------**

"**C'mon, let's go before we got locked up in the arena!" **Matt cried out to his brother, Jeff. **"Hold your horses, Matty, I'm coming." **Jeff threw his satchel around one shoulder and hurried after his brother. They were running late, all the guys had left but earlier on, all of them agreed to meet at a club at the hotel they were currently staying in. "**Do you have to take more than an hour to get ready, Jeffro? Sometimes, I swear you take longer than a girl "** Matt huffed. Jeff giggled, **"O Matty! My hair requires high maintenance, gotta dye and condition it or it will feel and look like hay!" "It's a crying shame you ain't a girl!"** Matt sighed. He sometimes felt like he had a baby sister instead of a brother. Jeffro just smiled. He knew Matt was just being impatient, he couldn't wait to join the others at the club.

Matt went on ahead, setting a fast pace. Jeff tried to follow, he noticed that his shoelaces had came loose. Bending down, he redid them and stood up to see that Matt had just turned the corner. Hurrying, he went after his brother. As he turned the corner, **"Owe..."** Jeff hit a hard wall of chest and staggered backwards but arms caught him before he fell. His emerald eyes gazed up at the man he had collided with. **"Are you alright kid?"** Glen held onto Jeff's arms to steady him. He had a big grin on his face as his eyes roamed the kid's body. **"Sorry, Glen, wasn't watching where I was going"** Jeff replied, blushing. He noticed that Glen had not let go of his arms. **" No worries, where're you rushing off to?" **"**Matt and I were just about to leave and join the guys at the club, are you coming?"** Jeff asked shyly**.** Glen pondered and decided then to join them. He had wanted an early night, just going back to his room to read some and rest. But he was not going to let the opportunity of going out with Jeff slipped! **"Yeah, could I take a lift from you guys?" "Sure, c'mon! Matty doesn't like to be kept waiting!".**

Both of them hurried to the car park where Matt was standing by the rental. **"Hey Glen, you're coming with us? That's great!" **Matt greeted Glen. **"Yeah, not often that we guys get to hang together, especially with Rainbow here since we are on different brands!"** Glen replied, not taking his eyes off Jeff. Matt furrowed his brow, _Is Glen hitting on my baby bro? _Deciding to just keep an eye on the situation, Matt hurried them and drove off. Jeff sat in front while Glen sat just right behind him. That gave the big man the opportunity to study Jeff discreetly. Jeff's currently wearing purplish blue hair which was left hanging loose. _Only he will look good with that color Glen thought_ and continued his observation. Dressed in a white wifebeater with a black jacket and tight black jeans, Jeff looked hot! In fact, he would go as far as to say that Jeff looked gorgeous; soft emerald eyes, pouty lips which at the moment was curled in a slight grin and soft fair skin. He remembered the touch of Jeff's skin a while ago when he grabbed his arms to steady him. Sighing, Glen wondered if he could build up enough courage to ask Jeff out.

Jeff and Chris had broken up several months back. Since then, Jeff was not seen dating anyone. Glen was intrigued by the shy and quiet young man who kept to himself most of the time. Unless he was with this brother Matt, Jeff would not be seen after matches, preferring to just hide out in his room for some quiet time. Sneaking a glance at Matt, he realized that Matt was watching him through the mirror and had a frown on his face. _Woah! Matt knows!_ Glen thought and quickly averted his eyes and looked out the windows instead. He did not want Matt kicking his ass for eyeing his baby brother! Matt had been watching over Jeff's back ever since the breakup with Chris. Jeff had been hurt badly and Matt's protectiveness went into overdrive since then. No one would hurt his baby brother again if he could help it!

They reached the hotel and decided to bring their bags into their rooms first before getting back together at the club. **"We'll see you in 5 at the lobby." **Matt said. Glen nodded. Matt and Jeff entered their room, **"Hey Jeff, Glen was checking you out just now"** Matt teased. "**C'mon, Matt, we're just friends. He didn't say nuthing to me"** Jeff shuffled his feet uneasily. He was bashful and did not want Matt to know that he was aware of Glen's interest in him, afterall, the big guy couldn't take his eyes off him when they were together. However, Jeff was not sure, not many people got close to Glen, the guy had an intimidating and intense aura about him. In fact, Glen kept to himself and was considered a loner, just like him. **"Well, be careful, won't you? I don't want ya to get hurt or anything! And if Glen gives you any trouble, lemme know" **Matt gave Jeff an affectionate kiss on the forehead. **"Now, lets go and join the others."**

They met Glen downstairs and proceeded to the club. Glen and Jeff kept giving each other sidelong glances, Jeff had a soft blush covering his cheeks and Glen wondered if he stood a chance as Jeff seemed attracted to him. Jeff felt unsure, he liked Glen well enough but did not know much about him. However, since Glen was Mark's brother and they get along well, he was sure that Glen was okay too. As far as he knew, Glen did not have any close liaison with anyone in the locker room, so he must be single. He sighed wondering if it was the right thing to do getting involved in another relationship and might end up getting hurt again.

Mark, Dave, Hunter, Shawn, Chris, Rey and Adam greeted them as they entered the club. Drinks were immediately placed infront of them. Glen and Jeff sat together with Matt sitting beside Mark. Chris furrowed his brow, watching Glen who was paying close attention to Jeff. The club was packed and they had to sit close to hear each other. **"Hey Glen, thought you were heading off to bed, what changed your mind?"** Chris asked. The other guys stopped talking and waited for a response. Smirking, Glen couldn't help but notice that Chris didn't look too happy with him sitting close to his ex-boyfriend, "Well, Jeff here invited me and I decided to tag along to enjoy his company" Chris' eyes narrowed when the big man followed that remark by putting one arm across the high stool that Jeff was perched on. Jeff looked uncomfortable, Chris' presence still unhinged him but it would be rude to just away. Noticing Jeff's discomfort, Glen drank half of his beer, placed the bottle down on the bar and bent towards Jeff's ear. **"Hey, you wanna dance?" **Jeff was taken aback. He paused only for a sec and nodded, **"Yeah, like that."**

They headed to the dancefloor. The quick tempo of the song had them gryrating their hips to the beat. Pretty soon, Jeff started to relax and enjoy himself. He realized that Glen was a good dancer. Losing his inhibitions, he closed his eyes, swayed his hips and danced real close to Glen. _Oh God! He's turning me on dancing so close, hmmm, he smells damn good and I can feel his body heat. _Glen felt himself hardening, aroused by Jeff's hips pushing against his crotch. Jeff looked down, saw the slight tenting and giggled, **"Getting hot big guy?"** Smirking, Glen decided that two could play the game. Putting his arms on Jeff's waist, he flipped and turned Jeff around with his back to him. Wrapping Jeff's waist with one arm, he pulled him close towards his chest, pushing his hips forward to thrust against Jeff's backside. That move made Jeff moaned softly. Glen bent down and spoke softly into Jeff's ear, **"You like to tease, Jeffy boy? So do I.."** Jeff gulped audibly and blinked, _Did Glen just made his move on me?_ He recovered and with eyes twinkling with mischief, Jeff slid his body up and down Glen's thigh, thrusting his hips back to rub against Glen's. _Lets see you walk out the dancefloor with that hardon I'm gonna give you!_ Jeff continued his teasing. Glen was trying to hold it together, _If he continues to do that, I'm going to take him on the dancefloor, little tease! he moaned at t_hat thought...

Matt and the guys were watching them from the bar. Some of them were smirking and chortling with laughter. Matt had a frown on his face, he didn't like his bro to be teased about it later. _Damn it, they're getting down and dirty infront of everyone, I'll never hear the end of this!_ Chris was watching the scene with a scowl on his face. He got up, intending to go up and pull Glen off Jeff. Mark put a hand on his arm and growled softly, "**Don't you dare go out there and spoil their fun. Jeff's having a good time. If you so much as take one more step towards them, I'm gonna make you feel sorry**!" Matt scolded, "**You should have cherished Jeff when he was with you, instead you cheated on him with Kelly. You lost any right to Jeff months ago. So, back off!"** With a hiss, Chris threw off Mark's hand and walked out the club. All lthe guys breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't want any trouble from Chris. For the first time for a long time, they could see that Jeff was smiling and enjoying himself. Though Glen and Jeff made an unusual pair, they kinda fit well nicely. The guys resumed their drinking and conversation. However, Matt was watching his brother and what Glen did next got him off his seat. The big guy had lifted Jeff's wifebeater and was running his fingers teasingly up and down his abs, his face nuzzling Jeffy's neck and lip ghosting softly behind his ears. Jeff's breath hitched, aroused by the touches Glen was giving him. It had been a long time since he had been touched like that. He loved the sensations sweeping through his body. Gasping softly, he leaned back against Glen, turned his head further to the side to give Glen better access to his neck. Glen bit softly on his neck and licked his ear. Jeff whimpered in response. _So, he likes what I'm doing to him! _Glen grinned at Jeff's reaction.

At the bar, Mark was holding Matt back, chuckling at the same time, "**Matt, calm down. Glen won't harm Jeff, alright?" "But... but..he's making out with my baby brother out there.."** Matt spluttered. Mark laughed **"So? They like each other. C'mon, Jeff is starting to come around. You should be glad that he has come out of his shell. Look at him, he's enjoying Glen's company. Let them be. Have a drink and just enjoy yourself."** Mark refilled his glass.

On the dancefloor, Jeff panted and whined softly with the attention Glen was giving him. Those big hands moved teasingly over his hips and abs, and those lips touching his sensitive spots made him feverishly hot. Both guys were horny as hell! "**Let's get outta here"** Glen pulled him towards the door leading to the pool. When Matt saw them leaving, he got up to follow but was pulled back by the Deadman again. **"Stop that, ya hear! They need some alone time." "But, what if .." "No, what ifs. So what if they make out, learn to mind ya business, Matt. Stop looking over Jeff's shoulders, he needs his space. C'mon, drink up.." **Matt was still somewhat worried about leaving Jeff and Glen alone. He couldn't help it, his "big brother" protective mode had been running 24/7 ever since Jeff was born. But if Mark was not worried about Jeff going off with Glen, he shouldn't worry too much either, cos' he knew Mark would obliterate anyone who harms Jeff and that goes with his brother, Glen too! Sighing, Matt decided to heed Mark's advice and leave them alone. He turned back to his beer ....

Glen practically dragged Jeff to the deck chairs lying around the pool. It was late and no one was around. Without hesitation, he pulled Jeff close and kissed him hard on his lips. Jeff gasped at the fierce onslaught but responded with fervour and kissed back. It had been a long time, and that kiss opened up the floodgates to his emotions. He put his arms around Glen's neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Feeling Jeff responding and slowly melting against him, Glen released his lips to suck his bottom lips into his mouth, _God, he tastes so good, almost like candy.._ Jeff moaned sweetly against his mouth. He licked Jeff's lips, teasing them to open and when they did, thrust his tongue into Jeff's mouth and explored the depths of his sweet cavern. Both broke off after a while, gasping for air. Jeff was feeling heady with the sensations sweeping his body, the hot kisses they were exchanging and the hands roaming his body, they were making him shudder with anticipation.

Glen moved to pull off Jeff's shirt . **"Glen! We're outside, anyone can walk in on us!"** Jeff protested half-heartedly. **"Sshh, it's late, no one will come and I can't wait till we get back to my room" **With that said, he quickly removed Jeff's shirt, unbuckled his belt, lowered his zip and slowly, pushed down his pants and thongs. He caught his breath when he saw Jeff's lithe body in the moonlight, **"God, you're so beautiful Jeff"** Glen whispered into Jeff's ear as he pushed Jeff to lie on the deck chair. He immediately removed his own clothes, climbed over Jeff and started placing kisses on his chin, moving down to his neck and then biting gently on his collarbone. Jeff moaned softly. Wrapping his arms around Glen's neck, he arched upwards to press against Glen. Glen moved further down, sucking and licking his chest and then teased his nipples into hard nubs. Jeff whimpered deliciously, he wanted more, **"Glen....please, feels so good .." **His mewls intensified as Glen continued his ministrations. Glen laughed softly, **"You want me baby?" "Yesss... please...please...don't tease me Glen.." **He looked down at Jeff's manhood, it was already hard and leaking precum. Smirking, Glen bent and took Jeff in his mouth, sucking gently on the head. Jeff gasped with delight, his body tingled all over and his toes curled with what Glen was doing to him. Glen moved his lips further down and deepthroated Jeff. He tightened his lips over Jeff's shaft and sucked. Jeff arched upwards, his moans were getting louder and his fingers dug into Glen's shoulders. _Ohh...feels so good, want more...more.... _

Glen suddenly pulled up. He lifted Jeff's legs on his shoulders, leaned down and licked Jeff's little pucker, getting it wet. Sucking gently, he probed and pushed his tongue into the pucker. Jeff whimpered with delicious delight. "**Ohh...ohh.....Glen...Oh God!"** Taking his time, Glen continued to lavish attention on Jeff's love hole, thrusting his tongue in and out. Jeff gasped with each stroke of the tongue. He was mewling and arching his body to get closer to Glen. **"Oh God, Glen, please, please..fuck me ..." **Jeff panted in short breaths. Glen pulled up and leaned up to kiss Jeff. He was so hard that it hurt. His nine-inch rod was leaking precum and he couldn't hold back any longer. Holding his hard cock in position, he penetrated Jeff to the hilt in one single move. Jeff gasped in pain, **"Oww..... it..it....hurts.."** his eyes started to tear with the pain shooting up his lower back. Glen kissed his lips to quiet and comfort him, **"It'll hurt just for a while, the pain will go away, just relax..."** Glen panted loudly. Holding still, waiting for Jeff to adjust to his size, Glen tried to control his urge to thrust. When Jeff arched upwards to indicate that he was ready, Glen pulled out slowly and thrust in deeper. **"Oh God, so tight, so goddam tight.." **Glen hissed. He was trying to hold it together, Jeff was so tight and his internal muscles were gripping his cock in a vice grip. He felt like cumming right there and then. But, gritting his teeth, he fought for control, he wanted to pleasure Jeff and make him come first. Kissing Jeff hard on the lips, he whispered, **"You feel so good, so hot, so tight, so sweet Jeff...you feel wonderful!" **Jeff whined in response. Glen panted harshly, **"Hey, if you don't keep it down, we may get an audience out here in no time"** "**Damn you Glen, you put me in this situation... ohh...oh... Glen...."** Jeff groaned his pleasure. He couldn't finish his sentence as Glen interrupted by thrusting in harder and deeper. Building momentum, his movements became more frantic as he pulled out and thrust in deeper. Jeff was in heaven, **"Glen...Glen....oh god... harder....deeper.... " **their pants rang out in the still of the night. Glen adjusted his position and thrust in deeper, hitting Jeff's prostrate. He moved to take Jeff's cock and squeezed. **"Glennnn....I.. I ...can't hold back any ****longer...."** Glen moved his mouth to cover Jeff's knowing what would come next. With a few more thrusts with each one hitting his prostrate, Jeff came, cumming hard. He screamed his pleasure into Glen's mouth. His cock tightened around Glen's rod and with a loud grunt, Glen went over the edge, filling Jeff to the brim. He collapsed onto Jeff, both panting harshly. When both their bodies had calmed down, Glen pulled himself out gently. Standing, he pulled Jeff up into this arms and kissed him gently on the lips, his fingers running softly through the rainbow hair, **"Hmmm..that wa a hellavafuck! Care to go for another round?"** Supporting himself against Glen, Jeff chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Glen and and giggled, **"You're an insatiable beast, aren't you?"** Cocking an eyebrow, Glen moved his hand down to squeeze Jeff's cock, making him squeak. **"Insatiable? You got it right kid! I can go all night with you, that is, if you can keep up with me! But, let's do it in the pool next!"** Without warning, he picked Jeff up and threw him into the pool, jumping in next. "**Brrr...... damn it Glen! It's freezing in here!" **Glen chuckled, pulling Jeff close to him, **"Yeah? Let's get you warm up then!"** Lifting Jeff's legs to wrap around his waist, he thrust in ….**"Glenn....oh..oh......."**

Reviews appreciated. Hope you enjoy this....


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic and this is pure fiction.**

**Warning: This is slash, if you do not like guy-on-guy, please do not proceed. **

**Oops, I meant to give credits to Rratedauthor and Ashura77, not Ashura99.**

**To all those who have reviewed, thanks so much for your encouragement. It means a lot to me and I'm so glad you all like it. It was written as a one-shot but I can see why some of you feel that I should continue this, so with your blessings, this is the second chapter....**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

The bar was almost empty except for Mark and Matt. They had yet to see Glen and Jeff come back in and that was about two hours ago. Walking out to the pool, they watched the scene in front of them quietly. Glen and Jeff were cuddled close together on the deck chair they were sharing. Glen had his arms wrapped around Jeff protectively, Jeff's head resting on his shoulder, face buried to the man's chest. Both were sound asleep.

Matt and Mark looked at each other and grinned, **"Looks like they had a good time, must be really exhausted to fall asleep out here!"** Matt walked closer and stroke his brother's hair gently, attempting to wake him, **"Jeff, wake up. Time to go to bed." ** Shaking his head and muttering softly, he nuzzled closer into Glen. **"C'mon Jeff, get up, please..."** Matt shook his shoulders gently but no amount of shaking could wake Jeff up. Matt was too afraid to try and wake Glen, that guy could really hurt him if he got pissed. Mark decided to do it his way, **"WAKE UP BOYS! HAUL YOUR ASSES OUTTA THERE!" **Glen and Jeff jumped and fell off the deck chair in a heap, their hearts thumping loudly against their chests. **"Jesus, Mark, do you have to holler like that? You scared the bejesus outta us!"** Glen complained, getting up and helping Jeff to his feet. Their clothes were still damp after their tryst in the pool. There were no towels to be found, so they had just gotten dressed in their clothes and lay in each other's arms to keep warm.

Jeff yawned and stretched and couldn't help but winced at how sore his ass felt. Matt noticed him grimacing and asked in a worried tone, **"Are you alright, Jeffro?"** **"Oh, it's nothing Matt, just feeling sore after lying so long on the deck chair."** He couldn't keep back the blush when Glen gave him a cocky grin. "**Okay, lets just get to bed now, I'm totally wiped out" **Matt remarked with a huge yawn. The guys made their way to their rooms. Glen and Mark were staying on the same floor as the Hardyz. As they reached their rooms, it was on the very tip of Glen's mouth to ask Matt if they could switch rooms for that night. He would love to have Jeff sleeping in his arms, never had he felt so comfortable to have someone hold him the way Jeff did.

"**Huh..Matt? Do you think..."** he didn't get to finish when Matt interrupted, **"Glen, Jeffro is sleeping with me tonight!"** he reiterated firmly. **"You two can meet again later tomorrow. We need to get to bed now, so goodnight!"** Leaving Glen and Mark outside, he pushed his baby brother into the room. Jeff turned his head and shyly bade them goodnight as well. The door shut firmly. Glen just stood outside, blinking, he didn't even get to kiss Jeff goodnight! The nerve of that Matt Hardy! Mark laughed at Glen's expression, **"Get to bed, bro, it's late. You can see your baby tomorrow**" he teased. Glen muttered under his breadth, **"Yeah...okay...bedtime."** Both guys walked to their room and as Glen made his way to the bathroom, Mark couldn't resist asking, "**Are you serious about Jeff? ****Cos' if you're just playing around, don't, cos' the poor kid has had enough of failed relationships." ** Glen cocked his head and stared at Mark, **"I'm not playing around, I like Jeff, a lot, and I intend to see him more often than usual."** Feeling that he had said enough to keep Mark off his back, he walked and closed the bathroom door behind him. Mark sighed, he was not sure about Glen's feelings in this situation but as he was falling asleep, his thoughts were on happy Glen had looked when he was with Jeff.....

Several doors away, Matt was trying to get information from his baby brother, **"Jeff, c'mon tell me, what happened out there!"** Jeff tried to evade answering but to no avail. Matty was persistent and would not leave him in peace until he got what he wanted.** "Okay, okay, Matt, please, I just went out with Glen to have some private moments, can we just leave it at that? I'm tired and I want to go to bed!"** Matt waited for his brother to lie down on the bed and went to sit on his bed, staring at Jeff in a most disturbing way before asking quietly, **"Did he touch you?" ** Jeff cheeks went red, **"Matt, do you even need to ask?"** Matt pondered before replying, **"Are you sure, Jeffro about this...getting with Glen? I don't want you getting hurt"** Jeff sighed, sat up and gave Matt a hug before releasing him, **"Matt, I love ya, I know you care but..I really can't answer your question cos' I'm not sure what's happening myself."** he confessed. Matt moved to tuck some strands of hair behind Jeff's ears, **"Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm always here for ya."** He tucked Jeff in bed, pulling the covers over him and then bent down to give Jeff a kiss on his forehead before moving to his own bed. **"Goodnight, Jeffro and sweet dreams" "Goodnight Matt"** The lights went off.

**Few weeks later..**..

Jeff and Glen did not get to see each other as they were on different brands. They had exchanged numbers to keep in touch but they were missing each other. Nothing was said between them about where this relationship was going. They were just taking it day-by-day to see where it would lead them.

The three brands of WWE were converging that day for the annual draft on RAW. The wrestlers had just reached the hotel and were unpacking. Matt and Jeff had not arrived yet and Glen was waiting anxiously for news of their arrival. Jeff had promised to call once he got there. Pacing in the room he was sharing with Mark, Glen had a silly grin on his face. He was checking his phone every few seconds to see if Jeff had called or messaged. Mark chuckled, **"Hey Glen, why don't you sit down before you wear out the carpet? Jeff will call once he gets here." ** Glen glanced at his brother and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, **"Well, yeah but I was just thinking...Mark, do you mind sharing the room with Matt for the next two days, I would like some alone time with Jeff."** Mark smirked, **"I don't mind but I think you should ask Matt if he's agreeable to letting you sleep with his baby brother" **Mark chortled with laughter upon seeing Glen's downcast face. Glen muttered, **"Yeah, as if he would let me ravish his baby brother, I swear, that guy wants to keep me as far away from Jeff as possible!"** Mark explained, **"You can't really blame Matt for his behaviour, after all, he's only trying to look out for Jeff. What Chris did had hurt Jeff badly and he doesn't want anything like that to happen again." ** Pausing a while, Mark continued, **"I don't want you getting hurt too in this relationship. Have you thought over this, are you sure Jeff has got over Chris?"** **"I've not discussed Chris' past with Jeff and I'm not going to start soon. What's over, over. I don't want to drag out the past and let Jeff relive the pain all over again." ** Glen answered tight-lipped.

Just at that moment, his phone rang. A smile broke out on Glen's face as he glanced at the number and answered, **"Jeff! Glad to hear you're here. Which room are you in?..okay, I'll see you there in a minute, I'll need to talk to you and Matt."** Glen turned to Mark and pleaded, **"Mark, please, come with me and help me talk to Matt to allow us to switch rooms, I'll do anything you ask, just help me out, please.?" "Okay, but you owe me big time!" **

Matt answered the door when Glen knocked, **"Hi guys! We were just unpacking, come on in." **Jeff just came out from the bathroom and upon seeing Glen, shrieked and jumped into his open arms, both men holding onto each other and laughing. **"So glad to see ya, Glen! Hi Mark!"** Jeff's face was beaming with joy. Glen was looking adoringly at Jeff and wanted so badly to kiss him but Matt was watching them closely. **"Glen, put me down, I want to change before we head down to eat. I'm hungry!"** Before obliging, Glen decided, _damn the consequences_, he gave Jeff a big kiss on his lips before releasing him. He looked at Matt to see his reaction and was surprised. Big brother Matt just stood there, studying the carpet and glanced up to check if Glen had released Jeff's lips. Glen looked at Mark, cocking an eyebrow to urge him to speak. Mark coughed softly before speaking, **"Huh, Matt? would you mind if Glen and Jeff share a room while we bunk together for the next two nights? Glen wants to spend more time with Jeff."** He wanted at least Matt to know the truth. Matt thought over it and then looked at Jeff, **"You want to Jeff?"** Jeff nodded and smiled at his brother, **"Yes, please Matt" "Okay, so do you want me to move into Mark's room now?"** Glen broke into a smile, "**Thanks Matt, I'll grab my things and move in here after lunch."** Matt gave a smile in response. Mark clapped Glen's shoulders, **"Lets go eat, I'm starving!"**

**At Catering......**

Most of the wrestlers were already there. All were excited about the draft, rumours were going round as to who would be drafted and to where. Jeff and Matt hoped that they would not be separated again. Glen was on RAW and he prayed silently that he would be drafted to SMACKDOWN to join Jeff and Mark. At the back of his mind, he wanted to have their relationship on firmer ground where he could see Jeff frequently.

Hunter, Shawn, Randy and John were seated discussing the possibilities of the draft. The Hardyz and the Brothers of Destruction joined them at their table. **"Hi guys, glad to see ya, how're ya doing?"** Handshakes and claps on the shoulders followed. After some small talk, Jeff and Glen got up to go to the buffet table. Jeff was giggling at something Glen was whispering to him. He did not see Chris watching him and Glen. Contemplating the situation, Chris walked up to Jeff and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jeff turned around and his face went still. **"Hey Jeff, glad to see you. How have you been?**" Jeff took a deep breath, "**Hi Chris, I'm good."** Glen was studying Jeff closely. He did not like Chris coming up to them cos' Jeff appeared to be shakened up by his presence. He scowled at Chris, **"Chris, do you mind, we were about to eat."** **"Don't mind me, Glen, could I join you too, please, Jeff?"** Jeff looked lost, he did not want Chris' company but was unwilling to appear ungracious, **"Well.. I .. ." **Glen came to his rescue, **"Look Chris, Jeff and I want to spend some quality time together, alone, so if you don't mind, we prefer if you go join the others."** Glen told him bluntly.

Chris grimaced at Glen's frankness, **"Okay, see you around Jeff, I'll catch up with you another time."** He left the catering area, his chin set in a stubborn way, he had made up his mind to get back with Jeff. Just a while ago, he heard from a reliable source that he would be drafted to SMACKDOWN, and that was just fine with him cos' he had every intention to get Jeff back. Going with Kelly was a bad idea, that dumb blonde was just a distraction. Jeff would come around and come back to him, he grinned cockily.

After lunch, Jeff and Glen left after informing their brothers that they were going back to their room to catch up and rest. Jeff went with Glen to grab his things and returned to their room. As soon as the door closed, both grabbed onto each other, Glen pushed Jeff against the wall and kissed him roughly. He had waited so long and his body reacted quickly to Jeff's moans and gasps. Lifting Jeff up, he pressed his crotch and ground his hips against Jeff's slowly. Jeff took a sharp intake of breadth and whined softly. **"Oh Glen, I miss you so much.." **Nuzzling his face against Jeff's neck, Glen closed his eyes and concentrated on grinding his hips against Jeff's crotch. He could feel both of them hardening underneath their clothes. He loved to hear Jeff's mewls, they aroused him to no end. Moving his head, he nibbled on Jeff's neck, ears and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss. Thrusting his tongue into Jeff's sweet mouth, he explored his mouth thoroughly and then sucked on Jeff's tongue. By this time, both were panting harshly. He released Jeff's tongue and sucked his bottom lips into his mouth. Jeff moaned and pressed his lower body against Glen, he had wrapped his legs around Glen's waist for leverage and was rotating his hips, arching desperately and mewling urgently. **"Tell me what you want, Jeff" ** Glen rasped out in between gasps. ** "I want you, Glen, I want you to fuck me.."** Jeff gasped out in between pants.

Carrying Jeff to the bed, he dropped Jeff on his feet and moved to remove their clothes in record time. Pulling Jeff on top of him, he grasped Jeff's butt cheeks and squeezed lovingly. Jeff placed loving kisses on his chest, biting gently and playing his nipples with one hand. The other hand moved between them to stroke the hard rod that was probing his stomach. Moving downwards, Jeff kissed his way to Glen's cock. Taking it lovingly in his hands, he rubbed the head with this finger and brought the precum to his lips. **"Hmm, you taste so good.." ** Glen groaned. He pushed his fingers through Jeff's hair and leaned back in anticipation. Jeff swallowed him, making him thrust his hips forward, almost gagging him in the process. **"Jeff...dear God..."** Glen panted harshly. Jeff held the base of his cock in one hand and continued moving his lips up and down his shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked furiously. Glen almost came there and then, **"Oh God, Jeff, your mouth...feels so good.."** Smirking cockily, Jeff hummed around his cock, Glen grasped Jeff's hair and pulled him off, growling, **"I want to come in you, won't be able to do that if you keep this up."**

Moving quickly, he flipped Jeff onto his back, now he was on top. Pushing Jeff's legs apart, he held Jeff's cock in his hand and started stroking it up and down roughly. In no time, Jeff was arching and mewling with pleasure. Licking his fingers, he inserted one finger into Jeff's pucker, pushing slowly but deeply. Searching for Jeff's prostrate, he angled it and hit it, **"Ohhh...feels so good,** **Glenn..." ** Jeff whined. Glen went at it for awhile and then pushed two more fingers in the hole. Jeff arched upwards, Glen held him down with one hand on his lower abdomen. ** "Glen, please, fuck me..fuck me..now...." ** Glen pulled out his fingers, lifted Jeff's legs on his shoulders and taking position, buried himself to the hilt. He was now joined to Jeff, he felt as one with Jeff like that. Loving the feel of Jeff around him, gripping him in a vice grip, milking him lovingly. Jeff's muscles clenched tightly around his cock when he jabbed at his prostrate. **"Oh God, ...Jeff....baby... I love you..."** Jeff gulped, licking his lips, his mind and body caught up in the throes of passion, but he had heard Glen clearly. Glen thrust in deeper and harder, moving in a smooth rhythm. Jeff cried out with each thrust, Glen had hit his magic button continuously, he couldn't hold up any longer, **"Glennnn....."** he came hard, his cum splashing onto Glen's stomach and thighs. His ring muscles clenched tight onto Glen's cock, Glen growled and with a few more thrusts, cummed hard. Jeff laid limp, he was worn out and grinning weakly, wrapped his arms around Glen and kissed him gently on the lips. Glen pulled himself out, a trail of cum followed with his exit, dripping onto Jeff's thighs and onto the sheets. Moving to lay down beside Jeff, he pulled Jeff into his arms, one hand slowly caressing Jeff's face. Leaning down, he placed several kisses on Jeff's lips, sighly softly. They just held each other, enjoying the closeness of each other's bodies. Jeff was the first to speak, **"Glen? Did you mean what you say?"** he asked softly. Glen looked into Jeff's seagreen eyes with a questioning look, **"What do you mean, Jeff?" **Jeff was unsure whether to press on, **"You said that you love me just now when we were going at it, do you mean it?" ** He held his breadth, waiting for Glen's answer. Glen looked at Jeff tenderly, it dawned on him what he wanted from this relationship, he wanted Jeff cos' he is in love with Jeff. Holding Jeff's face in both his hands, he looked deeply into Jeff's eyes and said, "**I love you, Jeff Hardy, I have fallen** **in love with you and I want you by my side, always!" ** He watched as Jeff's face beamed with joy, his eyes brimming with happy tears. Throwing his arms around Glen, Jeff buried his face into his chest and cried. Startled, Glen held him tight and comforted him, "**Sshh.. Jeff, don't cry"** rocking him gently, waiting for his tears to subside. Jeff slowly raised his head and sniffled, **"Oh Glen, I was so afraid to love again. Chris had hurt me bad, I thought no one would ever love me, but I... I think I'm in love with you too." ** Hiding his head in Glen's chest, Jeff cried some more. Glen pulled his face gently to face him, **"I'll never hurt you like Chris did. These past few months, I felt so lost when you are not with me, it feels like a part of me is missing, I feel incomplete. But, I've just realized that you complete me, Jeff, you make me feel like a million bucks whenever I'm with you. I want to wake up everyday with you in my arms. So, what do you say? Do you want to give it a try?"**

Jeff nodded, his face breaking into a smile, **"Yes, oh yes, I want to be with you Glen. I care for you a lot, I miss you so much whenever we're apart. I want to give this a shot, but please, give me time, I have to be sure." ** Glen hugged Jeff to him, **"Take all the time you need, I'm prepared to wait for you."**

Their interlude was interrupted by knocking on the door. Jeff wiped his tearstained face with the sheets and covered himself. Glen quickly pulled on this pants and went to get the door. Opening it, **"Oh, Matt, Mark" "Yeah, I'm here to collect my stuff." **Glen opened the door wider to let Matt and Mark in. Matt's eyes grew wide and then narrowed when he saw Jeff sitting on the bed, covered but obviously naked underneath it and then his tearstained face. Moving quickly to the bed, **"Jeffro, what's wrong?"** he turned to glare at Glen. **"What did you do to him?"** Jeff pulled Matt back, **"Matt, it's nothing, Glen didn't do anything. I was just upset cos' of what happened with Chris." "Oh, so everything's cool?" "Yeah, I was just talking to Glen and just got too emotional, that's all" "Okay, but if you need anything, just call, promise?" "Promise**" Matt got up from the bed, paused and then said, **"Glen, go easy on the sex would ya? Jeff has a taping tomorrow and we don't need him walking funny and all"** Jeff looked at Matt and huffed **"Matty!"** Mark chortled with laughter and before long, everyone in the room were laughing their asses off.

-----------------------------------------

This could actually stop right here as a complete fic. What do you think? Should I continue on the angle with Chris coming back into the picture or should I just end on this happy note? Let me know.

Reviews appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, this is pure fiction.**

**RRratedauthor, my apologies for referring to you as a "she" in my credits. It was a typo error. Really sorry about that.**

**Ashura77, thank you for the shoutout in your fic "Abyssus Abyssum Invocat" can't tell you how much I appreciate it. **

**To all my reviewers, thank you so much for your positive feedback. Do check out RRatedauthor's new fic, "Blood Brothers By Choice" it has already captivated me with its first chapter! **

**Since the jealousy angle provided by Chris Jericho is just too tantalizing to give up, we shall continue with the story.....**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 3 **

**The draft ….**

Backstage, all the guys from the three brands were mingling and catching up with each other. Matt and Jeff were discussing about a possible split. Jeff sighed, **"I know they are going to split us up again." "You know they see things from the business end. Anyways, it's not good when we're together on the same brand, we have to fight each other for any title-shots, and I don't like hitting my baby brother." **Matt comforted him. Glen, who was standing behind Jeff added, **"Who knows, Jeff, maybe I'll get drafted to Smackdown or you to Raw and we can be together!"** Jeff broke into a smile on hearing that and Mark contemplating the possibility, **"Hmm... the Brothers of Destruction back together again in tag team action..." "Yeah, we can have some fun with the current tag teams and show them how BOD get things done"** Glen joked. All broke into laugher at that. They proceeded to the waiting area for the matches and draft picks......

The results surprised many; Matt got drafted to Raw, Jeff had come to terms with their split and was genuinely happy for his brother. After all, Raw is WWE's flagship. When Matt got back in after making his appearance, Jeff embraced him tightly, **"Congrats Matt, I'm so happy for you." **Anxiety ran high while they waited. The moment Jeff heard that Glen got drafted to Smackdown, he jumped into the air whooping with joy! He gave Glen a quick peck on the lips before he went out for his stage appearance. Once Glen got back, they embraced tightly. _"_**See, now we have more time to spend with each other" **Glen whispered in his ear. Jeff just nodded, laid his head on Glen's shoulder and sighed softly. Then the unforeseen happened, they couldn't believe their ears when they heard Jericho's name and then Chris was there. He had just been drafted to Smackdown too! Chris stood at the side, watching Jeff undecided whether to approach since Matt, Glen and Mark were with him.

Glen watched the changing emotions on Jeff's face. He pondered a moment before proposing, **"Hey, why don't we guys go out and celebrate after the show? I'll see if the others want to join us too."** **"Sounds good, Glen"** Matt clapped his hands on Jeff's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He was awfully glad that Glen and Mark would be around to take care of Jeff. The guys arranged to go clubbing, but first, back to the hotel to change and then a night of celebration ahead.

They decided to share cabs, knowing their celebration would end with high revelry with most of them getting too drunk to drive. Shawn, Randy, Cena, Phil, Rey and Dave decided to join Mark, Glen and the Hardyz. At the club, everyone moved to take the couches and placed their orders. Once their drinks arrived, the guys toasted each other, joked and talked through the night. The drinks kept flowing and everyone, except for Phil, Mark and Rey, were getting quite drunk.

Cena and Jeff had burst into song, singing out of harmony and giggling like school boys. **"Boys, stop that already!** **You're hurting my ears!"** Mark protested, covering his ears. **"I'll gag you if you carry on, you're giving me a pounding headache!"** Randy groaned. Putting his arm on Jeff's shoulders, John declared, **"You're just jealous dogg, look at the crowd here, they just love our singing!"** Jeff giggled helplessly when John continued his foolery, with him joining in the chorus, giggles amidst. The others just watched them with amusement. When the song ended, Jeff got up, somewhat unsteadily on his feet. He placed a hand to stop Glen from getting up, **"I'll be back soon, just need to go to the washroom." **

Glen watched him go, admiring Jeff's tight ass until he moved out of sight. He heard chuckles and sniggering and turned to see the guys watching him watching Jeff, **"What?"** he growled, embarrassed at being caught watching. **"You're one lucky son of a bitch Glen, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes right now!" **Randy shook his head . Shawn pouted, **"I'm the most pretty, yet, ugly here got the cutest guy in the locker room, it's just not fair**" he complained. **"Who are you calling ugly?"** Glen gave Shawn a death glare. Mark and the rest chortled with laughter, **"They're just teasing, Glen but you did ask for it, you had your eyes glued to Hardy's ass!" **More laughter followed. **"You better watch Jeff, though. I think Jericho wants to get back with him"** Cena warned. **"Not if I can help it! That guy has done him a world of hurt. If he tries anything, I'll pulverise him!'' **Glen's face twitched with anger. **"If Jeff doesn't want him back, nothing he'll try will do any good"** Shawn pointed out. Glen turned to Shawn angrily, **"Are you saying Jeff will go back to him?"** Shawn put up his hands to placate the big guy, **"Hey, calm down, I didn't say that."** Mark intervened before it got ugly, **"Glen, go check on Jeff." **Glen tried to calm himself down, he got up and walked away, realizing that he had allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

"**What was that all about?"** Cena asked, confused with Glen's reaction. Mark sighed,** "I think Glen is feeling a trifle insecure." "Does he have a reason to be so?"** Dave asked. **"Well, lets just say that Jeff has not made any commitment to this relationship, and until he does, Glen is going to be a little bit antsy**" Mark replied. **"Do you think Jericho will try to get Jeff back from Glen?"** Rey asked quietly. "**Your guess is as good as mine, but seeing Jericho at the arena just then, he was waiting to catch Jeff alone. I don't know Jeff's mind on this, what do you think Matt?" **Mark asked. Matt shook his head, **"I've no idea what's on Jeff's mind. He left immediately after he found out about Chris' indiscretion. Chris never got a chance to talk to him and soon after, Jeff went over to Smackdown. As far as I know, they have never tried to get back together."** **"Why don't we just ask Jeff instead?"** Randy asked. **"Cos' Jeff himself doesn't know what he wants at this point, he wants to take it slow and not rush into a relationship and end up in a world of hurt again"** Matt confided to his friends. **"So, it looks like we will just have to wait and see if Chris tries anything"** Cena said. Everyone agreed to watch Chris closely and inform Mark and Glen as soon as they found out anything.

After awhile, Glen came back with Jeff, one arm holding Jeff possessively around his waist. They sat back down again, Jeff leaning against Glen with his eyes closed. He was almost asleep, it had been a long night and he couldn't wait to get back to their room to sleep. Glen shifted and cleared his throat, **"Sorry about earlier on, Shawn, I behaved badly"** he apologised. Jeff blinked his eyes open, looked at both Shawn and Glen and asked, **"What happened guys?"** **"It's nothing, Jeff, just a small misunderstanding"** Glen was quick to respond. **"Yeah, everything's cool"** Shawn added. Smiling sweetly at his lover, Jeff leaned back down and rested his head on Glen's broad shoulders. Mark said, "**Lets call it a night, guys, Jeff is falling asleep on his feet already and the rest of you had enough to drink."** Everyone got up, Glen helping Jeff to his feet. They took cabs back to the hotel to retire for the night..

Glen helped Jeff to bed, stripping him down to his boxers and then got back to lie beside him. Hugging Jeff close, he kissed his head and studied the sleeping man in his arms, his mind wandering to the conversation earlier on. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.....

The next morning, upon waking, Jeff and Glen hugged each other, Jeff sighing blissfully into Glen's chest. Rubbing Jeff's back, Glen pulled back and pecked Jeff on his lips. **"We need to talk, Jeff, there is something bugging me and I need to get if off my chest."** Jeff pulled away, cocked his head to one side, **"Okay, Glen, shoot!" **Glen pursed his lips, choosing his words carefully, **"It's just that I can't help but notice your mood swings whenever Chris is mentioned or is around. Is there something you need to tell me? What's going on?" **On the mention of Chris' name, Jeff pulled away to sit up on his bed. Running a hand through his hair, he chewed on his bottom lips, his eyes downcast. It took him sometime before he raised his eyes to look at Glen. They were filled with hurt and pain, Glen could see them brimming with tears. **"I won't lie to you Glen. I care too much about you to do that. You knew about Chris and I, we had a good thing going till....**." he gulped, tears leaked from his eyes and he fought to compose himself. Glen moved forward and sat down beside him, putting one arm around him,** "Hey, if you're not ready to talk..."** Jeff put his fingers on Glen's mouth to stop him, he smiled through the mist of tears, **"I'm.... I'll be fine Glen, just let me continue**.**"** Taking a few deep breadths to calm himself, Jeff continued, **"Chris and I were together for almost one and a half years. Being on the same brand, we travelled and roomed together. We were just friends .......**

_**Flashback...**_

_After a signing and press session, both guys were resting in their room..._

"_**I need a shower before heading to the arena" **__Jeff said, removing his clothes and grabbing a towel from his bag, headed towards the bathroom. __**"Right, I need one too, so make it fast Jeff, I don't want to wait an hour for you out here" **__Chris teased. __**"Fuck you Chris" **__Jeff laughed and closed the bathroom door. Chris shook his head and turned on the television to pass time. There was nothing good, he turned it off and laid on the bed. Closing his eyes for a nap, he could hear the shower running...his thoughts suddenly on Jeff., he was imagining Jeff in the showers, wet and naked.... rousing himself from his reverie, he cursed himself when he saw he was hard. Chris sat up, considering just a moment before he stood up, opened the bathroom door and slipped in quietly. He could see Jeff's silhouette behind the tinted glass door, undressing quickly, he slid the door open. Jeff turned around in surprise. __**"I thought we could save time by showering together"**__ Chris said as he entered the stall. Jeff blushed, mumbling, __**"Huh...okay"**__ he moved to give space but Chris pulled him close, covering his mouth to silent the gasp of protest. He kissed Jeff deeply, stroking his tongue deep into his sweet mouth, exploring the insides, their tongues touching, sucking, he ravished his mouth. Both broke off gasping for air with Chris still holding onto Jeff with his hands on his waist. When Jeff made no attempt to pull away, Chris slid his hands down to cup Jeff's ass . He bent his head to kiss and nip his neck. Jeff moaned softly, arching his body to press against Chris, __**"Ohhh.. Chris..."**__ Chris continued to lick, kiss and nip, he worked his way down, licking and sucking his nipples into hardened __nubs. Running his hands lightly up and down his hips, he caressed the hip bones and moved one hand to grasp the semi-erect cock. He stroked the shaft roughly, rubbing his thumb across the slit, Jeff arched his body against his hand, whimpering softly, __**"Oh...oh...."**__ Chris continued to work his cock. Moving Jeff's hand from his neck to his cock, he encouraged Jeff to rub him, __**"Yes.. Jeff.. harder.."**__ he rasped out, thrusting his dick into Jeff's hands, feeling it lengthening and hardening. __**"Oh...so good Jeffrey.."**__ their groans echoed loudly in the enclosed room. Releasing Jeff's cock, he slid his hand to Jeff''s opening and caress it with his fingers. Jeff was lost in desire. His eyes were_ _closed tight and he was moaning deliciously with the feelings sweeping through his body. Using the water as lubricant, Chris pushed in two fingers into the opening, Jeff whined, arching his back and panted softly, __**"Chris...hurts.."**__ "__**I will make it hurt so good, baby.."**__ he pushed in deeper, moving the fingers around to stretch Jeff. He wanted Jeff to enjoy their first time together. __**"Hmm.. hmm... Chris...ohh..." **__Jeff mewled. His body felt so alive, the nerves tingling with the sensations building up to a climax. __**"Chris...please...Chris!"**__ he suddenly yelped when Chris hit his prostrate right on. He continued working him __**"Ohhh......fuck... me.."**__ Pulling his fingers out, Chris lifted Jeff's legs to lock around his waist. Taking his cock, he placed the head at the entrance and pushed in to the hilt with one smooth stroke. __**"Chrisss...."**__ Jeff hissed in pain. The ring of muscles clenched tightly onto his cock, Chris groaned lowly, "__**Oh God... baby...so tight...God...."**__ he grunted. Chris pulled out slowly and pushed in deeper. Both men groaned. Chris quickened the pace, pounding into Jeff. He moved one hand to stroke Jeff's hard leaking cock, the other holding him up to keep him in position as he pounded in deep and hard. Jeff tossed his head back and groaned, his body quivering with the need for release. __**"Chris...I'm ..gonna ..cum.."**__ he gasped in short breadths. Chris pounded faster, harder and deeper. He pumped Jeff's cock roughly, he was almost there, __**"Chrissss....." **__shrieking, Jeff climaxed, his cum spurted onto Chris' stomach. His body shuddered with the force of his release. His internal muscles clenched tight on Chris' cock and with a sharp intake of breadth, Chris came hard. He yelled, pushing in deep and stayed there until he was milked dry. When both their bodies had calmed, he pulled out and released Jeff. Jeff could feel the cum flowing and dribbling down the insides of this thighs. Chris laid his forehead against Jeff's, __**"That was good, baby, was it good for you too?"**__ Shyly, Jeff nodded._

_**Back to the present …...**._

"**From that day onwards, our relationship changed from best friends to lovers. I fell in love with him and I thought he was also in love with me....I was never more wrong.."** he said quietly. **"I had arranged to meet Matt at Raleigh and Chris said he needed to meet with his band to go through some of the materials for their next concert, so I left him behind. I had driven out but for a half hour when Matt called to cancel. I turned back, hoping to surprise Chris...."** Jeff spoke softly, recalling, his eyes brimming with tears. **"When I opened the door to our room, I....I...saw him on top of Kelly. They didn't hear me and were going at it until Kelly opened her eyes and saw me....."** Jeff shut his eyes tight, he couldn't hold back the tears as they slowly trailed down his cheeks. He sobbed brokenly, **"I felt so stupid...all that time, he was just playing with me!" **His anguished sobs grew louder,** " He..he ..broke my heart, ...I loved him and he broke my heart!"** and with those words, Jeff threw his arms around Glen and cried his heart out.

Glen held Jeff tight, rocking him gently, waiting for his tears to subside. Jeff hiccuped and sniffled, he turned his tear-stained face towards Glen, **"I left him, I just took time off and left. It hurt so bad that I asked Vince to get me drafted to Smackdown. I didn't want to see him but now that we're on the same brand again, I think he's trying to talk to me and get back together."** He buried his face in Glen's chest and sniffled.

Glen's mind was in a turmoil, he had promised to wait for Jeff until he was sure about their relationship but Chris on board the same brand now would pose a real problem. _Does Jeff still love Chris? Is Chris trying to get back with Jeff? _Glen frowned, _This is not the right time to ask Jeff if he still have feelings for Chris,_ Glen decided. He was determined to keep Chris as far away from Jeff as possible. Tilting Jeff's face up to meet him, Glen kissed him gently and made him a promise, **"I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Jeff, you can count on me!"**

**--------------------**

_**Does Jeff still have feelings for Chris?**_

_**What about Chris? What are his intentions? **_

_**And Glen? He's Jeff's support pillar right now, but what about his feelings? Will Jeff go back to Chris and hurt Glen in the end?**_

_**Reviews deeply appreciated …................**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters, I still do not own the characters here, but how I wish otherwise. This is pure fiction, written to entertain my fantasies .. oops, too much info! **

**I love sex scenes. I read back the three chapters I'd put up and realized that I had included a sex scene in every chapter (gasp.. really? yes, really!) It kinda feels like I'm overdoing it, so in this chapter, NO SEX!**

**I love Ashura77's "In the glimpse of an eyebeat". You should check it out and I promise you that you will not be disappointed. Her main characters still have not gotten any nookie and she is already at chapter 32! It builds anticipation and I love it! So, to take a page of her book, no nookie here! **

**------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

"Get back here, Jeff! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Glen lumbered forward, trying to catch Jeff who was giggling and trying to get out of his reach. The big man just wasn't fast enough, Jeff turned the corner and when Glen reached the corridor end, Jeff was no longer in sight! He moved forward, opening the doors to look in to see if Jeff was hiding in one of them. Each time he stuck his head in to check, the guys in the locker-room would look up and burst into laughter at the sight of him.

Yes, Jeff had done a nice job, he had taken the liberty of drawing on Glen's face while he was taking a nap earlier on. Long black whiskers were drawn in near his mouth and pink and blue heart shapes surrounded his eyes. He now wore the image of a pussycat!

"Oh Glen, you look cute! Trying to change your image?" Adam held his sides, laughing hysterically at Glen's face. The guys in the locker-room roared with laugher.

"Grrr... did Jeff come in here?" Glen growled.

"Aha! so Jeffy did this? I am so going to enjoy seeing you punish him, but he's not here" Randy guffawed, slapping Adam who was standing beside him on the shoulders.

Walking back out, he continued his search for his prankster boyfriend, laughter following him as the guys from the locker-rooms came out, tailing him hoping to catch the aftermath of Jeff's last prank.

Adam was his last victim before Glen. Jeff had put pink dye in his shampoo and the outcome was a raging pink-haired Adam who took off after Jeff but was not able to do anything to him cos' Jeff ran and hid behind his huge 323lbs boyfriend, who currently was looking for him to mete out some punishment of his own.

"What're you going to do when you catch him Glen?" Adam shouted, "Spank him?" The guys hooted with laughter.

Glen chose to ignore their teasing and turn his head around just in time to catch a glimpse of purple-blue hair which ducked back into the room just ahead, the door closing quietly. Grinning knowingly, he moved towards the door and noted that it was Mark's private locker-room.

_So, he thought I would not search Mark's room, did he?_ Opening the door quietly, he walked in. He couldn't see Jeff anywhere but knew he was hiding.

"Oh Jef ..frey... come out, come out, wherever you are..." Glen called out in a singsong manner. He paused to listen and caught the sound of muted giggles coming from one of the lockers. Moving towards the lockers, he pulled them each open quickly and caught Jeff who was prepared to dash from his hiding area to make his escape.

"Gotcha! What shall I do to you?" Glen growled playfully, his hands wrapped around Jeff's waist as he pulled him towards his chest.

"No...not fair, you're not supposed to check Mark's room" Jeff protested, giggling and trying to squirm his way out of Glen's arms.

"You've been a bad boy and for that prank you pulled, I'm gonna have to punish you" Glen turned Jeff around to face him, grinning at his boyfriend.

Jeff giggled some more when he saw Glen's face. "Oh Gleny, you look so cute and adorable" he cupped Glen's face in both hands and caressed the corners of his mouth, tracing the whiskers lovingly.

"Jeff, I'm Kane, the Big Red Machine, the evil monster that destroys any one that gets in my path, you just tarnished my image with your doodles, I'm not supposed to be cute" Glen sighed.

"No, you're not a monster, you're my pussycat" Jeff exclaimed and pouted sweetly at him.

By now, the guys had crowded into the room and had heard Jeff's remarks. "Oh yes, the fearsome Big Red Machine has just been turned into a pussycat" Adam and the others howled with laughter.

"Adam, I will deal with you later but right now, I've something planned for Jeff here" He chased them out of the locker-room and locked it behind him. Turning back to Jeff, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Come here Jeff" he crooked his finger, beckoning to Jeff. Jeff giggled, running behind the couch to stay out of reach.

"No, you have to catch me first" Jeff taunted.

Glen growled and lunged towards Jeff, but Jeff moved out of the way and ran towards the benches, putting distance between them. He giggled at the look of exasperation on Glen's face. Glen followed and faked a move to the right and when Jeff moved in the opposite direction, he moved back and caught him before he slipped away again.

"You're one slippery eel, but I caught you at last. Now, how shall I punish you?" Glen pulled Jeff towards him, holding him by the waist and grinning down at him.

"Kiss me?" Jeff teased and circled his arms around Glen's neck.

"Hmm, I like that.." Glen leaned down and kissed Jeff softly on his lips. He placed several small kisses on his lips, before pressing down firmly and kissed Jeff passionately. They broke off for air after a few minutes. Jeff looked up at Glen, adoration in his eyes and Glen smiled softly down at him.

"Lets get your face cleaned up and then, we can go find Mark and see if he wants to go with us to get something to eat, I'm hungry" Jeff said. He went to get a washcloth and scrubbed the doodles off Glen's face gently until they were all gone.

"Lets go find Mark" Glen slapped Jeff on the ass as they moved out of the room. They found Mark with Randy and Adam who were giving him a rundown of what was happening in his locker-room.

Mark saw them approached and clapped his hands on Glen's shoulders, "So, Jeff got to you, huh?" he laughed softly when he saw Glen look at Jeff endearingly.

Glen shrugged off-handedly, "He caught me while I was taking a nap, I should be thankful that they were just doodles and not the face paint that he put on." He hugged Jeff close to him.

Randy looked at him in astonishment, "Did I hear right? You didn't chokeslam him for that prank he pulled?" he asked in disbelief. "Hell, if it was anyone else here, you would have hurt us!"

"Hey, you're mean, it was only a joke and you all wished me to get hurt!" Jeff gave Randy a friendly punch on his arm.

"Okay, we know Glen won't hurt you, but .." with a cheeky grin, Randy asked, "how did he punish you?"

Jeff blushed, hid his face in Glen's chest and mumbled, "Not telling."

The guys roared with laughter. "Enough guys, don't tease Jeff. Want to get something to eat at catering?" They headed to the eating area which had quite a crowd. The guys got their food and sat down to eat, making light conversation in between bites. Jeff got up to get more of the delicious apple pie but when he got there, there was none left. He was about to walk away when a plate holding an apple pie was thrust in front of him. He looked up and froze.

Chris smiled at him, holding out the plate, "You can have mine, Jeff" he offered. Jeff just stood there and gulped. He looked everywhere, looking to escape Chris. Chris saw the panic look on his face and his heart wrenched with regret. He spoke softly, "Jeff, please, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Jeff looked up at him, Chris could still see the hurt in those emerald green eyes. Jeff looked away quickly, "There's nothing to talk about" he muttered and made to walk away.

Chris reached out and held onto his arm, he moved to face him, "Please, Jeff, give me a chance. I'm so sorry but I know saying sorry won't cut it. But, please, talk to me? I.. I miss you!"

Jeff looked up, a confused look on his face. He hesitated before speaking, "What do you want Chris?"

Chris sighed in relief, at least Jeff was prepared to listen to him. "I want to apologize, I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you like that. There's no excuse for my behaviour. I'm an idiot! Please Jeff, forgive me? I would like us to be together again."

Jeff fidgeted, unsure how to react to Chris. His head screamed to him to just walk away, "I... I..don't know ..." he was saved by Glen who had made his way quickly to him once he saw Chris talking to him.

"Jeff, is Chris bothering you?" Glen gave Chris a menacing look.

Jeff swallowed nervously, he didn't want a fight to erupt between them, "It's alright, Glen, lets just go" he moved away, pulling Glen on the arm.

Glen pulled back, resting his hand reassuringly around Jeff's shoulders. He turned to Chris, "Stay away from Jeff. I don't want you anywhere near him. He's with me now, so I don't want you harassing him. You got that?"

Chris just glared back, his eyes narrowed as he watched Jeff pull Glen away. _What an asshole! He thinks he can just take Jeff away from me like that. I'll show him who the better man is! _He sneered, turned and walked away, his head already making plans.

Later that night, after the show, everyone decided to retire to bed early as they had to catch a flight to Denver for the house show on Sunday. Glen and Jeff cuddled in bed, Jeff rested his head on Glen's shoulders, his fingers tracing light circles on Glen's chest. Glen ran his fingers lightly through Jeff's purple-blue hair before burying his face in it, sniffing deeply the sweet lavender smell of Jeff's hair. He enjoyed these quiet moments with Jeff and wondered if he should break the peace by bringing up the subject of Chris.

Placing a kiss on Jeff's forehead, he asked quietly, "Are you alright? You seem quiet tonight."

Jeff sighed softly before speaking, "Just thinking, that's all."

"Anything to do with Chris?" Glen asked, he waited for Jeff's response.

"Yeah, he said some things to me at catering" Jeff replied.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Jeff paused before deciding to tell Glen what was bothering him, "Chris apologized for hurting me, and... he said that he wants to get back with me."

Glen moved his hand to tilt Jeff's face towards him, rubbing his thumb gently over his cheek, "And, do you want that?"

Jeff took a deep breath before speaking, "I thought over all the things that had happened to me; Chris cheating on me, my leaving Raw, and then meeting up with you and now, we're together ..."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I have never been happier than right now, with you. You take care of me and love me, expecting nothing in return from me. You are selfless in giving me your love and for that, Glen, I'm so grateful!"

He smiled through his tears. Glen gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"To answer your question, I do not want to get back with Chris. A solid relationship has to be built on trust, he broke that trust, I can never trust him again. But, I still care for him, not in that way like before, but one and a half years do account for some feelings between us. Can you understand that, Glen?"

"Yes, I do Jeff, I'm truly touched by your honesty in telling me how you feel" Glen assured him.

Jeff smiled sweetly, he was glad that Glen was not upset about his confession of still having some feelings for Chris. "So, you're not jealous?"

Glen laughed lightly, "Okay, I am feeling jealous here" he hugged Jeff tightly to him.

Jeff snuggled closer before speaking softly, "Glen … I love you." He looked up at Glen lovingly.

Glen thought his heart had skipped a beat. He looked down at Jeff, not sure that he heard right.

"What .. what did you say?"

Jeff giggled before replying, "I said, I love you, silly!" Glen grabbed Jeff and kissed him hard. Jeff melted against him, returning his passionate kisses feverishly.

Glen broke the kiss first and leaned his head against Jeff's, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you too Jeff, now and always!"

--------------------------------

I know the readers will love how this chapter ended. People, you got what you wanted, Glen and Jeff are together, Jeff is not with Chris, so this is the end? Maybe ….

Reviews appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters here, this is just fiction.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm greatly inspired by your words of encouragement. Hope you continue to read and give me your feedback, negative comments are also appreciated. **

**I'm always checking up on new fics (I only read slash fics with Jeff Hardy in them) and would like to share them with you, if I may. Please check out "By Demons Be Driven" by Miss. Siggy. Love and "For the love of two?" by Pheonix-Syren. The former involves Hardycest but there's a catch to this one with Jeff and the latter, a Jeff/Mark pairing. Love them and hope you enjoy them as much as I do.**

**So, here comes the next chapter …**

**-----------------------------------**

Chapter 5

Jeff limped into the dressing room. He just had a grueling match against the Big Show at the house show and was completely decimated by the giant. Sitting down gingerly, holding his back, he sighed, _Paul's (_aka Big Show_) slams hurt like hell, I'm going to feel it for the next few days._

He winced at the soreness on his chest. _Damn that guy, does he always have to rip my shirt off and slap me so hard on the chest? I swear his palm print is permanently imprinted on my chest._

After resting for a few minutes on the bench, he decided to go take a shower and wait for Glen to return from his match. Grabbing the necessities and a towel, he headed off to the showering area. Normally, he would wait until he got back to the hotel and take a leisurely bath but his body was aching and the hot water would soothe the pains and aches.

When Jeff was in the shower, Chris opened the door silently and scanned the room. Seeing nobody around, he quickly slid into the room, locking the door from the inside. He had enough time before Glen came back. Taking the bottle of water that was laying on top of Jeff's night carrier, he opened the cap and poured some powdered residue into it, shaking the bottle to make sure that it dissolved completely. He replaced the cap and put the bottle back into place.

He paused, tempted to go into the shower but the thought of what Glen would do to him if he was caught, stopped him. _I'll have plenty of time to be with Jeff, don't want to spoil the plan at this point, got to be patient and wait for the right moment_

As quietly as he came, he unlocked the door and slipped out. Now, all he had to do was wait and if things didn't turn out as planned, he already had a backup plan. He rubbed his hands with anticipation of what was yet to come.

Jeff came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with another, trying to get the dampness out. "Yeah, the hot shower did the trick, I feel so much better" he muttered to himself.

Sitting down, he took several swigs from his bottle before replacing the cap. Removing his brush from his bag, he sat back to brush his multi-covered hair until they were tangle-free. He heard a noise outside the room and looked up expectantly to see Glen. But it wasn't Glen who walked in, it was Chris.

"What're you doing here?" Jeff asked nervously, "please leave, I don't want you here" he stood up but tottered on his feet. He felt woozy and weak suddenly and had to lean against the lockers for support.

"Jeff! are you alright?" Chris moved forward, a look of feigned concern on his face. He put his hands around Jeff to pull him forward to rest on him. Jeff tried to push away but every movement made his head spin. He closed his eyes hoping the dizziness would go away.

Chris smirked, everything was going according to his plan. Jeff was too weak and dizzy to fight him. He moved to cup Jeff's ass with both hands, pulling him close, whispering into his ear, "Just one kiss?" Jeff struggled to disengage himself but his weakened state made his efforts all seemed futile.

"Come on baby, for old times' sake, just one kiss, that's all I want" Chris murmured, nuzzling against Jeff's neck.

Jeff continued trying to free himself from Chris' grasp, "Get off me, Chris! I swear if you touch me, you're going to be sorry!"

"Well, since you put it that way …." and with that, Chris crushed Jeff's mouth against his own. He swallowed the whimper of protest, kissing hard and deep, moving one hand underneath Jeff's towel to rub against his cock. Jeff couldn't help himself but moaned, feeling his cock responding to Chris' touches. Chris continued his ministrations, his mouth finally releasing Jeff's to allow him to catch his breadth. Jeff panted, his cheeks fully flushed.

At that very moment, the door opened and Glen walked in. He stood still, shocked at the sight of Jeff, almost naked in Chris' arms and with a distinctive bulge protruding against the towel he was wearing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Glen roared, moving forward quickly. Chris released Jeff and stepped away quickly out of Glen's reach. Jeff stumbled, almost falling over but Glen caught him.

Jeff gasped out, "Glen, this is not what it looks to be."

Glen turned to glare at Chris, "What did you do to him? I warn you to stay away from him!"

Chris tried to get away but Glen was quicker. He caught Chris with his hand around his throat. His rage getting the better of him, Glen lifted him in the air, against the lockers, leaving Chris to kick helplessly, trying to get free.

"No! Glen, let him go, you're killing him!" Jeff struggled to stay on his feet and move forward to pull Glen off but to no avail.

"Please, Glen, let go, he's turning blue, please ..." Jeff pleaded, trying to get Glen to let go. Glen snapped, using his free arm, he shoved Jeff back Jeff stumbled backwards and hit the side of his head against the bench. He laid there, his head swooning and he felt darkness creeping over him.

Glen realized that Jeff was hurt and immediately dropped Chris on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Chris laid there, coughing and gasping for air. Glen knelt down in front of Jeff, pulling Jeff into his arms, "Jeff! Jeff! Speak to me!"

Jeff stayed still, his eyes closed. His head throbbed like vengeance and he was trying to will the darkness away. "Jeff, please, speak to me!" Glen panicked when Jeff did not respond immediately.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jeff mumbled, "I feel dizzy." He closed his eyes again and leaned heavily against Glen.

Glen gathered him into his arms and stood up, "I'm bringing you to the medics, you may have a concussion." Chris was entirely forgotten. Glen's priority was to quickly get Jeff to a doctor. He felt bad that Jeff was injured because of him. Moving quickly out of the room with Jeff in his arms, he headed directly to the medic center.

Left alone, Chris got up slowly to his feet. He rubbed his neck gingerly. Okay, he didn't expect to get nearly choked to death but his plan was working thus far. He felt somewhat guilty though about Jeff getting hurt. He stood there uncertain whether he should follow and check on Jeff but, on second thoughts, decided he had better avoid Glen for the time being.

The doctor prescribed some painkillers and ordered that Jeff take a couple of days off to rest. There was no concussion and fatigue could be the cause of his dizzy spells. The doctor assured Glen that they would go away once Jeff got rested up.

Later on in their hotel room ….

Jeff was in bed. He had taken the medication to ease his throbbing head and had fallen asleep. Glen had not moved from his bedside. He was thinking back on the incident and wanted to kick himself for hurting Jeff. But, he couldn't get the image of Jeff in Chris' arms and obviously aroused, out of his head.

One thought kept nagging him, _Is Jeff cheating on me? _He shook his head, _No, Jeff would never do that, but .. I found find him in a compromising position with Chris!_ _Jeff said he loves me, he said he would not go back to Chris._

These confusing thoughts didn't help to improve his mood. He sighed heavily, looking down on his lover and waiting desperately for him to wake up so he could find out the truth.

Jeff stirred in bed, before slowly opening his eyes. Glen bent down towards him, the back of his hand caressing his cheek bones gently, he asked softly, "How are you feeling, Jeffy?"

Jeff smiled up at him, "I'm better, Glen." He stretched slowly, gave a small yawn and turned his drowsy eyes towards Glen, "Have you been sitting here all this while?" he gave Glen a questioning look.

"Yes, I didn't want to leave you alone" Glen explained. He paused, he had to know, no time like the present, "Jeff, what happened back there with Chris?"

Jeff blushed and looked away. Glen frowned, his doubts growing stronger. He just wanted to know what happened, why was Jeff being evasive? Gently, he took Jeff's hands in his to reassure him, "Just tell me the truth, Jeff."

Jeff fidgeted uncomfortably, he pulled his hands gently away and sat up on the bed. Even though he felt awkward, he had to tell Glen, "I'd just taken a shower when Chris walked in. I don't know why but I suddenly felt weak and dizzy. He.. he grabbed me and kissed me and then he started touching me."

Jeff paused when he saw the enraged look on Glen's face. He swallowed audibly, "I'm really sorry, Glen. I couldn't stop my body from reacting. I'm so sorry!" He turned his head away in shame, he felt like he had betrayed Glen.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Jeff looked up to see Glen giving him a cold stare.

"Are you sure you're sorry? Are you sure you didn't like Chris touching you? Are you sure about that, Jeff?" Glen asked in a deadly tone.

Jeff gasped, he couldn't believe that Glen doubted him, "Wh.. what are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm saying. You want Chris, don't you? You haven't given up on him! You still love him! I can see that, so stop lying to me!" Glen yelled, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Jeff flinched at the accusations. Glen's harsh words hurt him to the core. He had been honest with Glen with his feelings, even admitting that he still have feelings for his ex-boyfriend. He never thought that Glen would now blatantly accuse him of lying. Tears filled his eyes and rolled silently down his cheeks.

"Tell me, are you still in love with him?" Glen asked with gritted teeth. When no response came forth, Glen gripped Jeff's shoulders hard and shook him, "Answer me, damnit!"

"No .. no.. I'm not in love with Chris!" Jeff sobbed, his eyes pleading with Glen to believe him.

Glen released him and got up. He paced the room liked a caged animal. Jeff tried to pacify him, "Glen, please I love you, I don't love Chris!"

Glen stopped and stared hard at Jeff. He wanted so much to believe him but what he saw told him differently. He couldn't deal with the situation right now, he needed to get out.

He turned abruptly on his heels and headed towards the door, "I need a drink" and then, Jeff was left all alone.

Jeff curled into a ball on the bed, crying piteously into the pillow. He felt like his heart had been torn apart. Glen didn't believe him, he didn't trust him! He hated himself for giving cause to Glen to doubt him, p_lease Glen, please come back to me! _Emotionally drained, he laid on the bed, crying softly wondering if Glen would come back to him that night.

Glen went to the bar and found Mark there with Adam, Randy and Rey. He greeted them gruffly and ordered three shots of Jack Daniels. He downed them one after another and ordered another.

"What's up Glen, where's Jeff?" Mark immediately realized that something was wrong, Glen was tense and Jeff was not with him.

"Jeff's resting. I need to talk to you, Mark." Mark nodded to their friends who moved away from the bar to give them privacy. "That bastard Jericho molested Jeff when he was alone in the dressing room! I have warned him to stay away, but he's not going to leave Jeff alone!"

He stopped to empty the shot of whisky "I think Jeff still loves that bastard!" Glen spat out and ordered another shot.

"Calm down, you letting your emotions get the better of you. What did Jeff say?"

"He said he's not in love with that creep, but I have my doubts" Glen downed the whisky in one gulp and ordered another.

Mark kept quiet, processing what Glen had just told him. He frowned at his brother, "You doubt Jeff's feelings for you?"

Glen's face fell, "I... I don't know" he mumbled, fingering his drink.

Mark sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders, "You need to go talk to Jeff, I think you're jumping to conclusions. Go back and have a good talk with him. From what I see, he loves you. He will be mighty upset if he thinks you don't trust him."

Glen shook his head in despair, "Too late, I already told him that, he must hate me now" he groaned and picked up his drink, preparing to drown his sorrows.

Mark caught hold of his arm, "No more drinking, Glen. You need to get back to Jeff and apologize."

Glen looked miserable, he didn't know what to believe any more, could he be wrong? And if he was, he might have just delivered Jeff to Chris on a golden platter! What a damn fool he was!

He got up somewhat unsteadily on his feet, how many drinks did he have? Those shots were giving him a heavy buzz, "Thanks Mark, I think I will head back now." he slurred and made his way to the door.

A pair of eyes was watching as Glen made his way to the elevator. He smirked, Y_es, time to put Plan B into action_. He pulled out his phone and dialed, speaking quickly before shutting it. He waited for the next car and pressed the button for the floor where Glen was headed. As the doors opened, he caught sight of Glen stumbling into a room, but he was not alone and he was not going where he should be.

Dear Maryse was helping Glen into her room, which was several doors away from Jeff's. As the door closed, the man sauntered over and waited outside. He glanced at his watch, shifting his feet and looked up and down the lobby to check if anyone was headed his way. After about ten minutes, he pressed his ear to Maryse's door to listen. A smile broke out on his face, nice, things were going smoothly. Now for the final touch. He moved away from the door and quietly made his way to Jeff's room. Removing an envelope from his shirt pocket, he slid it under the door, rapped on it a couple of times and moved away quickly.

Jeff heard someone knocked. For a moment, he thought that Glen had came back, but when the door didn't open, he got up slowly from his bed. His head throbbed but he made his way to the door. As he was about to open it, he saw the envelope lying on the floor.

"What's this?" he muttered to himself. Opening it, he took out a keycard and a slip of paper. He frowned in confusion, "507" was written on it. He opened the door and looked outside. There wasn't anyone in the lobby. Looking at the note again, he contemplated for a moment. Walking back into the room, he pulled on his hoodie and walked back out , closing the door behind him.

He moved along the lobby until he found Room 507, pausing momentarily outside. Someone may have found the keycard and sent it to his room by mistake. He rapped on the door. Noises could be heard coming from within, "Oh... harder...harder, please..." someone was moaning with pleasure and he blushed, preparing to move away and not intrude on the occupants' privacy. He froze suddenly when he heard the moans continue, "Oh...Glen...please... feel so good.." Jeff gulped, he looked at the keycard in his hand. Should he? "Oh.... Glen.." that made up his mind, he slid the keycard in and pushed the door open..

Glen was lying on his back, naked with his eyes closed. Maryse was straddling him, also naked. She turned and gasped when she saw it was him. Clutching the sheets to cover herself, she shook Glen frantically, "Glen...Glen.. Jeff is here!"

Glen roused himself groggily, "Jeff...?" Jeff stood there trembling. His body was shaking uncontrollably, tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't breathe. The pain … he felt like he had been punched in the stomach and stabbed in the heart. The tears fell fast and silent. He suddenly turned and ran out. Blinded by the tears, he ran towards his room. He fumbled to get the door open, ran in and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, he let loose his emotions. Sobbing uncontrollably, he slid down to the floor and hugged his knees. His anguished cries filled the room.

Chris Jericho stood outside the door, he could hear Jeff clearly. His plan worked but …leaning against the door, he could feel the sobs wrecking Jeff's body on the other side, he could hear his pain. He wanted to go in and hold him, he wanted to comfort him. The cries coming from within were tearing him apart. Did he do the right thing? It suddenly dawned on Chris that with what he had just done, Jeff might never open his heart to any one again! _God, what have I done?_

_----------------------------------_

Chris is a scheming, conniving bastard. He finally achieved what he set out to do, to break off Jeff and Glen so that he can try and get Jeff back. His plan was simple, plant the seed of doubt and then sow the seed of discord! But in the end, his conscience pricks him. Undoubtedly, he cares for and loves Jeff.

Will Jeff forgive Glen, or will he get back with Chris?

Reviews greatly appreciated ….................


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone here, only the story.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You people are awesome!

Here's wishing all Mothers a "Happy Mother's Day!"

The spotlights for this week are – "You" by Notetoself-wrestlingslash, "A lot in common" by NeroAnne, "Papercuts" and "Doppelganger" by BreakingFable. I've fallen in love with these fics and I guarantee you will love them too!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Matt Hard was driving like a demon possessed. When he heard his brother crying over the phone and talking incoherently, he could barely hold his feelings together. Something had gone wrong and all he could think about was to get to Jeff as quickly as possible. Gripping the steering wheel hard, he pressed on the pedal, he was almost at the airport.

He was several cities away when Jeff called. "Matty...." followed by sobbing, he was clearly upset.

"What's wrong Jeff? Are you hurt?" Matt asked with a worried frown on his face.

Jeff sobbed even louder, hearing the worried tone in Matt's voice only made him feel worse, he didn't want to call Matt at first but he did not know who else to turn to. He was still feeling woozy and his head was pounding with a vengeance. Jeff wanted to leave the room before Glen came back, but he did not trust himself to drive in his condition.

"I dun feel good Matty and...I can't drive... please...come git me.." he managed to get out a coherent sentence in between sobs, his southern drawl more pronounced when he was upset.

.

"Shush .. sit tight and I'll be there in a few hours. Just calm down, I'm on my way!" Matt got his brother to tell him where he was staying before hanging up. He immediately tried calling Glen but there was no response. He tried Mark, maybe Mark could tell him what had happened to Jeff. The phone rang but Mark didn't pick up. Just as he was about to end the call, "Hello?" Mark rasped in a low voice.

"Mark, this is Matt. I need a favor, can you find Jeff? He just called me, crying over the phone and he asked me to come get him. I'm on my way but it will take me a while to get there. He's really upset!"

"Jeff's crying?" Mark wondered what had happened since the last time he saw Glen. Considering how upset Glen was a couple of hours ago, he feared that that could be the cause of Jeff's predicament. Mark gave Matt a rundown of what occurred earlier and promised to go check on Jeff right away.

Matt had mixed feelings after hearing Mark's story. Why was Glen being an ass? Jeff had never been happier these couple of months since he got together with Glen. Why was Glen doing this to his baby brother? _Glen had better have a good explanation when I get there. No one gets away from hurting my baby brother! _he thought furiously.

"Listen, I'll be there in a couple of hours. Please, just find Jeff and stay with him till I get there." Pausing momentarily, he added, "Thanks Mark!"

Mark headed out immediately to Jeff's room. He knocked twice, calling out at the same time, "Jeff? Are you in there? Open up kid!" He heard movement from the other side and then the door cracked open. When Jeff saw it was Mark, he threw the doors wide and jumped into his arms, sobbing helplessly.

"It's gonna be alright.." Mark enfolded Jeff tightly in his arms, feeling him trembling against his body. He rubbed his back soothingly, trying to get him to calm down. "Lets go in and talk" he led Jeff back into the room, closing the door behind them. Sitting him down on the bed, he sat down beside him. "What happened Jeff, why are you upset?" Mark asked in a gentle tone.

Jeff hiccupped in between sniffles. He bowed his head, not ready to tell Mark. Glen was his brother after all!

Mark tried to coax him to talk, "Matt called me, saying you're upset. Do you want to tell me?"

Jeff just shook his head. Contemplating him for a moment, Mark moved one hand to raise Jeff's chin so that he could look into his eyes. He felt his heart stung when he saw the hurt in those swollen red-rimmed eyes. Moving his thumbs, he gently wipe the tears that were still falling down Jeff's cheeks and then pulled him close, hugging him tightly with his chin resting on top of Jeff's head.

Jeff felt comforted by Mark's closeness. Mark had always looked out for him since both Hardy brothers joined the federation. They were so young then, just teenagers and Mark being a veteran in the business had made it his personal duty to watch over them. Matt, having taken charge since their mother died, was fully capable of taking care of himself. Jeff, however, was shy, quiet and naïve. Mark had taken to him the first time he laid eyes on the young man and with the passing of time, Jeff had endeared himself to the Deadman without him realizing it.

A sense of calmness claimed him as Mark continued to rub his back in a soothing manner. Mark tried again, "You want to talk about it?" It was several moments before Jeff slowly nodded, speaking softly, "It .. it's Glen."

Mark frowned, so his brother was responsible. "What about Glen? What did he do?"

Jeff shifted in his arms, burying his face against his chest, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to engulf him again, "He .. I.. saw him with .. Maryse .." he choked out as his emotions overwhelmed him.

"What are you saying, Jeff? I don't understand. You saw Glen with Maryse, is that it?" Mark pressed on, trying to find out why this was upsetting Jeff.

Taking deep breaths, Jeff tried to make himself clear, "I .. I .. found ..Glen ..in bed ..wi .. with ..Maryse" and having said that, he broke down in tears again.

Mark was speechless, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Jeff, are you sure?"

Jeff just nodded emphatically, "I saw them, they were ..in bed .. together,!" he clung on to Mark for dear life, crying his heart out. Mark sat there, holding him and for the first time, he felt anger towards his brother. What had Glen done? He had a lot of explaining to do once he got a hold of him. Sighing heavily, he rocked Jeff gently, waiting for his tears to subside. Glen would have to wait, he had to take care of Jeff first.

"I'll go talk to him later but, now, I want you to calm down and get some rest. Matt's on his way, can you promise to do that?"

"I don't want to stay here. Please, Mark, I don't want to be here when Glen comes back, please take me away" Jeff pleaded. He wanted to get away as soon as possible, he couldn't handle a confrontation with Glen right now.

"Alright, you can come stay with me." Jeff got up to pack his stuff and they headed out.

Mark tried to make Jeff as comfortable as possible but he just couldn't rest. He kept tossing and turning and finally, giving up, he whispered softly, "Mark? Can I lie beside you?"

The rustling of sheets could be heard and Mark threw the covers open to allow Jeff to slip in. Cuddling closer to Mark, Jeff laid his head tentatively on his shoulder, sighing softly. He felt himself relaxing and after a while, his eyes closed. He had finally fallen asleep.

Mark laid there, holding Jeff in his arms. He couldn't help thinking that it felt good holding Jeff like that. Without thinking twice, he gently caressed the face of the sleeping man before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. A warm feeling washed over him. He didn't know what to make out of the situation.

Feeling safe to watch Jeff while he slept, he studied appreciatively the long pretty blonde lashes that laid so sweetly on his cheeks, the long defined angular nose and those full pouty lips that made him feel like touching them with his. Running his fingers gently through his hair so as not to wake him, he leaned down and inhaled deeply, the essence that was Jeff was so intoxicating and dizzying. It left him wanting more and he could feel his manhood stirring in response. _No! This is wrong, what the hell am I doing? He's with Glen._

Mark fought to tame his body's reactions to Jeff's closeness. Breathing deeply, he willed himself to stay calm. Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to ease the tightness around his crotch but the fact that Jeff was huddled close made it impossible for him to do anything about the semi-erection he had. Sighing softly, he glanced down at the man in his arms. As long as he could remember, Jeff had held a special place in his heart but Mark was never the one to reveal his true emotions. He had kept his feelings well-hidden. Jeff was a lot younger than him and he felt that the age gap would be a deterring factor in both of them getting together.

He had kept silent when Chris got together with Jeff and wanted to kill him with his bare hands when he cheated on Jeff. Now, the thought that his own flesh and blood had done the same made his blood boil with rage. He frowned, he actually had trouble believing that Glen, who obviously had fallen head over heels in love with Jeff, would hurt him. _But Jeff said he saw them in bed together! _Mark muttered to himself, shaking his head. There was nothing he could do except to wait for Matt to get here and then he could go talk to his brother.

Matt made it to the hotel early morning. When Jeff's phone rang, Mark answered as Jeff was still asleep. Giving his room number, Mark got up quietly from the bed to wash up. He came out just in time to answer the door and let Matt in.

"Hey Mark, how's he?" Matt greeted Mark and immediately moved towards the bed to check on Jeff. He sat on the bed, and moved a hand to stroke his brother's hair away from his face.

"He managed finally to get some sleep, let him sleep some more, he needs it. You want to go get some breakfast downstairs? We can talk there."

" Yeah, would like that. I really need to get some coffee in my system, I'm going to need it when Jeff wakes."

The guys left a note for Jeff and proceeded to the hotel café. After eating their fill, they got down to talking.

"Did you manage to find out why Jeff was so upset?" Matt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Mark hesitated, Matt wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Matt, will you promise not to do anything until I talk to Glen?"

"Why, did Glen do something to Jeff?" Matt asked quietly.

Mark decided to just tell Matt, "Jeff said that he saw Glen and Maryse together in bed."

"What the hell? Why is he doing this? I thought he loves Jeff!" Matt exploded with anger.

"Calm down, Matt, lets give Glen a chance to explain himself. I haven't got a chance to talk to him yet."

Matt tried to think beyond the raging emotions going through his mind. He thought Glen would be different from Chris, apparently not!

"Mark, you go talk to Glen but if what Jeff said is true, I will hurt him!"

Mark nodded in understanding, "I'll not stand in your way if that is the case." Both got up to go their separate ways.

Mark found Glen after calling him on the phone. He was waiting in his room when Mark knocked. When Glen pulled the door open, Mark pushed him back forcibly, "What did you do to Jeff?"

Glen was in a daze. He had woken up alone and naked in a strange bed. Next, he couldn't find Jeff in their room and was about to panic when Mark called. Now, Mark was standing in front of him and asking him what he had done to Jeff. It had been a strange morning indeed.

"Jeff's with you? Thank God! I was getting worried" Glen heaved a sigh of relief.

Mark stared at him before asking, "Where were you last night?"

Glen furrowed his brow, trying to recollect, his memories were fuzzy. "I left the bar and headed up here."

"And then .."

"I saw Maryse, she asked me to go to her room, said she needed some company .. " he stopped abruptly, his eyes widened in realization , "Oh my God, did I .. oh god!"

Mark looked at him in fury, "Tell me Glen, what did you do?"

Glen couldn't look at Mark in his face, his guilt was written on his face as plain as day. When Glen didn't respond, Mark grasped him by the shirt and pulled him close, their faces almost touching.

"YOU FUCKED HER DIDN'T YOU, YOU WENT AND FUCK THE LITTLE BITCH!" Mark roared.

Glen stood still, he couldn't deny it, he woke up naked in the bed but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. It suddenly dawned on him why Mark was here, "Jeff? Where's Jeff?" he whispered.

More than anything, Mark wanted to punch his lights out but he just shook his head and released his brother from his grip, "He found you two in bed and, right now, he's with Matt. You fucking hurt him!"

"Mark, please, tell me where's Jeff. I need to see him!"

"I don't think he wants to see you, and you have to deal with Matt first." Mark moved away, he didn't trust himself not to knock his brother on his back.

Glen was shattered, _how could this be happening, why did I allow it to happen? No! I need to find Jeff and apologize for my stupidity!_

"Mark, please, I'm sorry but I need to find Jeff and apologize. Please tell me where he is?"

Mark was torn, one was his brother and the other .., God, why must life be so complicated? He wished he could just take Jeff away with him. _Wait! Was I thinking of taking Jeff away from Glen?_ Mark was shocked at that realization. He pushed that thought far back into the recesses of his mind, he would deal with it when he found time alone. Pondering over the situation, he decided that it was only fair to give Glen a chance to speak to Jeff. The rest would be up to Jeff.

"He's in my room, he stayed with me last night after I found him in distress" Mark relented and moved towards the door, "give me a couple of minutes to prepare him."

_Back in Mark's room_ ……

Jeff laid his head on his brother's lap, sniffing. He had told Matt everything and reliving last night's events was just too much for him to bear. Matt just let him cry, he needed to get it out of his system. Someone rapped on the door. Matt got off the bed to get the door. He was taken aback, he was the last person he had expected to see at the door.

"What do you want, Jericho?" Matt snarled at his surprise visitor. His frown deepened on seeing the bouquet of purple and white lilies Chris was holding.

"Hey Matt, I .. huh .. I'm here to see Jeff" Chris stumbled on his words, the look on Matt's face made him think twice of antagonizing the older Hardy.

"That's nice, but HE DOES NOT WANT TO SEE YOU!" Matt got in his face and pushed him away to close the door.

Chris jammed his foot into the doorway, preventing the door from shutting in his face, "Matt, please, I just need a few minutes with Jeff."

Before Matt could physically remove Chris, a small voice spoke, "Matt, it's alright, let him in."

Matt wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do but if Jeff wanted to let the moron in, who was he to say no. He glared at Chris who made his way into the room, his eyes not leaving him. Chris turned towards Jeff on the bed and the sight that greeted him reminded him of the pain and suffering he had caused him. He wanted to hold Jeff and made all the hurt go away. If only Jeff would give him another chance to redeem himself.

"What do you want, Chris" Jeff asked when Chris kept silent.

Chris moved closer to the bed and placed the flowers on Jeff's lap, "These are for you, I'm sorry for what happened" he said in an apologetic tone.

Jeff wore a weary look on his face, "Don't you think it's a bit too late for that now? I just want to forget, don't bring up the past anymore."

Chris knelt down and reached out for Jeff's hands. Jeff was too tired to resist and allowed his hands to be held. "I can't tell you how much I hate myself for hurting you, I know I don't deserve it but please, give me another chance. I promise to make it up to you, please Jeff, will you take me back?"

Jeff sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Chris, "Why, Chris, why now?"

"When you took time off, I tried to reach you but you refused to take my calls, and then you left for Smackdown. I never got the chance to see and speak to you. The time apart made me realized what a fool I was for letting you go and I'll be a bigger fool if I don't try to get you back. I miss you Jeff, no one can take your place in my heart. I do love you, please can you forgive me?" Chris pleaded,

He didn't get the chance to find out. Chris felt himself yanked to his feet and dragged towards the door. Matt Hardy was pissed, Jeff had enough to deal with right now, he did not need an ex-boyfriend complicating his life further at this point. Chris struggled to free himself, his protests falling on death ears. Matt was determined to put him out. He opened the door just when Mark was about to enter. Mark stopped at the sight unfolding before him, he looked at Matt with a questioning look. Matt just shrugged, "Don't ask" and pushed Chris out the door and slammed it shut.

"Please, Jeff, I love you, please forgive me?" Chris was banging on the door and shouting to let himself be heard.

Matt and Mark turned towards Jeff. The distraught young man was still huddled on the bed, his face hidden in his arms which were wrapped around his knees. He was crying softly. Matt made his way to him and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry Jeffro, I shouldn't have let him in, he only made you more upset."

Mark knew that it was the wrong time to bring up Glen coming over. He waited while Matt calmed Jeff down, his heart wrenching at the sight of Jeff looking so broken and crestfallen. Things were not going to get better any time soon. He was not looking forward to the confrontation when Glen got there. His thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance at the door. Glancing at Matt to stay with Jeff, Mark made to open the door. Chris and Glen were pushing and yelling at each other, attracting attention from the other guests.

"Knock it off, you two!" Mark moved between the two and pushed them apart. Chris rubbed his jaw gingerly. In the melee, Glen had managed to land a blow, he smirked when he noticed the bruise forming.

"Get in here Glen and as for you, you better haul your ass out of here before I have you thrown out!" Mark warned Chris. Muttering under his breadth, Chris removed himself from the scene, he did not want Mark on his back, he would try to catch Jeff another time.

Jeff clung onto Matty, he refused to look at Glen when he walked into the room. Mark took one look and knew that he couldn't leave Jeff alone, the boy was on the verge of breaking down again. Nodding to Matt that it was alright, he pushed Glen forward, "Don't you have something to say to Jeff?"

Glen stammered, he was uncomfortable talking in front of Matt and Mark but he did not have a choice. No way would the guys leave him and Jeff alone after what he had done.

"Jeff? I .. I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" and that was as far as he got. Matt broke away from Jeff's grip and jumped on the big man, landing furious blows on him.

"You lousy bastard! I trusted you and you went and broke my brother's heart!" Glen did not retaliate but he tried to ward off the blows. Mark pulled Matt off, he did not sympathize with his brother but Jeff had to decide if he would forgive him.

"Enough Matt, just hear him out first" he kept a hold on Matt but released it when Matt pulled away, walking back to Jeff. Mark was a friend, he didn't want to fight him.

Glen made his way closer towards Jeff, Jeff just cowered and hid his face against Matt's chest. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I had too much to drink and when Maryse asked me to have a nightcap in her room, I thought nothing of it. I .. I'm truly sorry! Please forgive me?"

Jeff turned his tear-stained face to look at him, "I ..I don't know why you're doing this to me. I did nothing wrong!"

Glen paused before speaking, "You call standing in Jericho's arms, almost naked and aroused nothing?"

Jeff gasped, "I told you what happened, Chris took me by surprise!"

When Glen kept silent, his eyes shaded and accusing, it finally dawned on Jeff, "You didn't believe me, that's why you walked out on me! You went and get yourself drunk and then .." he broke down, "and then you went to find solace in Maryse's arms!" Jeff cried brokenly, he didn't think he could feel any more hurt than right now. Glen still doubted him and even if he was to get back with Glen, the distrust could damage their relationship in the long run.

Matt moved to comfort his brother but Jeff pushed him away. He jumped off the bed, running towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. _I hate him! I hate him!_ Jeff slid to the floor and curled himself into a ball. _He didn't love me enough to believe me! Oh God! I'm so tired! _He laid there quietly, his tears slowly subsiding. His heart felt empty, his body felt cold. Maybe he was deceiving himself that there was love to be found. Twice, he thought he had found it but he was proven wrong. _Am I not worthy to be loved?_ _Maybe, love just doesn't exist …_

Matt strode over to Glen, "You son of a bitch! You knew what happened between him and Chris and you did the exact same thing! I don't want you near Jeff, do you hear?"

Mark took hold of Glen's arm and led him to the door, "You better leave, I'll talk to you later." Glen left without any resistance, he knew he had gone too far, Jeff would never forgive him now!

Matt was trying to get Jeff to unlock the bathroom door. "Please, Jeff, open up, don't shut yourself in." There was no response.

"Let me try" Mark said. He stood near the door and spoke softly, "Jeff, Matt and I are worried sick about you. Please, we know you're hurting inside but we want to help. Just open the door, we can come in and join you if you want us too." Few seconds later, the door clicked and opened. Jeff stood there, crying silently. Mark gazed on him with soft eyes, he opened his arms and without hesitation, Jeff moved into his tight embrace.

"Mark, make it stop, I can't take it no more, make the hurt go away" Jeff cried out.

Mark held him close, "It will go away, it will take time but the hurting will stop, I can promise you that."

Whew! I finally gone it done! The computer broke down and I wanted to put up a chapter this week, glad I made it!

Does Jeff still have feelings for Chris? We know Chris does, he went to all that trouble to get Jeff back.

Jeff does love Glen but Glen doubts his love, can such a relationship work?

Mark has hidden his true feelings for Jeff for a long time, will he reveal his feelings to Jeff?

And Jeff, he wants to love and be loved, will he give up after his two failed relationships?

Reviews are appreciated ……………………….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : As in previous chapters, I still don't own any of the hot dudes here (sigh..) what a bummer!

I love you people! All of you sent me fab reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying reading it just as much as I'm writing it. Thank you for taking the time to put your reviews up. Really appreciate it!

Love doing these spotlights. For this week, please check out – **"Adore"** by Terrahfry, **"Shattered"** by redsandman99, **"Through the fire and flames"** by highland-daughter and **"Confronting"** by Bernarde – awesome fics!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Several weeks had passed, one thing was obvious, Jeff and Glen were not together any more. Matt now hung around during the Smackdown tapings and shows to keep his brother company. It required a lot of careful planning and rescheduling but with Vince McMahon's kind assistance, Matt was able to go where Jeff went.

Not that his brother wanted his company 24/7, but it was actually to keep the unwanted predators away from him. After Jeff's last breakdown, Matt decided that he should stick around to make sure that Chris and Glen did not harass his brother. Not that they didn't try, Chris was most persistent. He had tried time after time to catch Jeff alone but Matt had enlisted Mark's help to keep him away. Glen was also warned off by Mark, Jeff still didn't want to see and speak to him as yet. Mark was majorly disappointed with Glen. Despite his warning, he had hurt Jeff with his careless dalliance. Mark promised Matt he would be impartial, even towards Glen. Randy was sometimes recruited to help when Mark had matches and Matt had to leave for the roadshows.

It was a trying time for Jeff. He would leave in time to get to the arena to prepare for his matches and immediately after, isolate himself in his room. He went back to being a loner and it hurt Matt to see his brother so despondent. So, one evening before the show started, he had a talk with Mark in the dressing room.

"Mark, we need to get Jeff out of the room. What do you think if we round up some of the guys that Jeff is comfortable with and hang out after the show? We can go clubbing. Jeff loves to dance and it may cheer him up."

Mark pondered over the suggestion and nodded, "If we can get John and some of the guys from the other brands who are staying at the same hotel to join us, the idea may work. Lets go check with them."

It was all set. Randy, John, Ken, Shawn, Oscar and Jay would be joining them for the night out. It had been a long time since they got together. Now, to get Jeff to go, Matt pleaded shamelessly, "C'mon Jeff, I want you to come. We haven't got together for a long time. It will be fun. Just this once, please?"

Jeff sighed and relented, "Okay, I guess you're right. It has been a while since I last saw Shawn and Jay."

Matt whooped with joy, "Yes! We are going to par ..ty! We are going to par ..ty!" he danced around comically. Jeff couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics.

Matt stopped jumping around and hugged his brother, "I'm glad you're laughing again, I miss it!" Jeff hugged his brother back and whispered, "Thanks Matt, for everything!"

Mark walked in and watched the brothers embrace each other, "Did I miss something?"

Jeff looked up and smiled gently at Mark. Mark's eyes softened at the rare sight and he knew that Jeff was on the road to recovery.

"Group hug! Get over here, Mark!" Matt gesticulated to Mark to join them. Mark walked into the open arms of the Hardyz and they shared a heartwarming hug. Mark's heart thudded loudly at Jeff's closeness. He wanted to hold him longer but that was not to be. He released Jeff reluctantly when Matt broke the hold first. It would be awkward if he was still hugging Jeff.

All the guys headed back to the hotel to change after the show. They met up again and left for the club, situated not far from the hotel. Light conversation and laughter drifted among them, the mood was friendly and casual and Jeff felt himself relaxing. He was seated between Mark and Matt, Shawn, John and Randy were seated opposite to them and the others on each side of the two groups. When the table was cleared after their meals, the guys ordered hard liquor and beer to be brought to the table. They were prepared to drink the night away, no one needed to fly off the next day so they could just stay up late and chill the following day.

Matt chatted with Ken who was seated on his right. They were talking about movies and John and Randy joined in the conversation. Mark sat and listened and occasionally, joined in. He was fully conscious of Jeff's presence beside him. Jeff was listening attentively to Shawn who was talking about his wrestling school back home. Mark discreetly turned his head to study Jeff. He was dressed in a simple but stylish tight fitting black shirt and black jeans with a silver belt and ankle-high black boots. A silver choker with a cross adorned his neck and silver earrings on his ears. His nails were painted midnight blue and he wore a fragrance that reminded one of forest greens. His natural blonde hair was streaked with blue highlights and left hanging loose. Mark fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the silky hair. He could smell the sweet lavender fragrance of the shampoo he used. The clean shaven face made him look so young. _Too young, he's much too young for me. _Mark thought with a heavy heart.

Mark was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Shawn addressing him. He felt eyes watching him and looked up to see everyone paying close attention to him. "What?" he asked, confusion showing on his face.

Shawn grinned, "Hey Mark, you're not here with us."

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about next week's match" Mark explained himself. "What were you saying?"

"I was just telling the guys that since the next show will be in San Antonio, my hometown, why don't we get together at my place for a barbeque."

"That sounds great!" Mark agreed. Shawn gave him a look, grinning mischievously before turning to Jeff, "Do you ride, Jeff?"

"You mean horses?" When Shawn nodded, he shook his head, "No, never got the chance to try it. We don't have horses back in Cameron."

"Well, Mark here is a good horseman, he can teach you. He has a big ranch with lots of horses. I bet he can teach you how to ride by the end of the day" Shawn turned back to Mark with a sly grin on his face, "Won't you Mark?"

Mark stared at Shawn, _What the hell is he playing at?_ He realized that Jeff was looking at him quizzically, waiting for an answer. "Huh, of course, I will teach you if you want me to Jeff."

Jeff bit on his lower lip nervously before asking, "Is it hard to learn? I mean, I don't want to get thrown off a horse the first time."

Mark laughed softly, "No, these horses are tamed, you'll be safe."

Jeff enthused, "Well, if that's the case, I'm really looking forward to getting on one!" He turned to Matt, excited about the upcoming trip, "Matty, we're going to get to ride on horses at Shawn's ranch, isn't that cool!"

Matt smiled fondly at his brother, really glad that Jeff was enjoying himself, "Yeah, that's cool! I'm looking forward to it too!"

Shawn got up and gestured to Mark to follow him. They headed towards the restroom. Once inside, Shawn made his way to wash his hands, grinning foolishly at Mark in the mirror. "So, Deadman, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What are you getting at, Shawn?" Mark pretended not to understand him.

"Well, lets just say I notice you paying way too much attention to young Jeffrey out there" Shawn watched as Mark tried to collect himself. He was startled. Damn! Was he that obvious?

"Look, Shawn, I'm just watching over him. You know about the problems he had recently with Glen and Chris, don't you?"

"I heard, but I believe we are now with friends. No one is going to pounce on Jeffrey with his two watchdogs sitting next to him" Shawn laughed at Mark's expression. "Okay, okay, lets not beat around the bush. You're interested in Jeff, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business, Shawn!" Mark turned to leave the room but Shawn put a hand on his arm to stop him, "Hey, I'm not prying, I'm just trying to help."

Mark hesitated, Shawn and him went way back, they were good friends. He could trust him with the truth. Mark turned to look at Shawn and sighed, "Shawn, he's young and I'm so much older than him, it won't work."

Shawn shook his head, "Don't put yourself down like that, Mark. If you love Jeff, tell him, let him decide if he wants to be with you. It's between the two of you, no one will judge you."

"What will Glen say? And Matt, he will think I'm taking advantage of the situation when Jeff is still so vulnerable."

"Why do you care what Glen thinks? Jeff is no longer with him. He screwed up and you shouldn't pay for his mistake. If you want Jeff, you fight for him. As for Matt, I don't think he will object. He trusts you, he trusts you with Jeff."

Mark saw the logic of Shawn's reasoning. He was right on all counts. Shawn continued, "Mark, take my advice, don't wait too long to make up your mind. Jeff's a good kid, you're a good man, give yourselves a chance. You'll never know unless you give it a try. If you don't, you may regret it for the rest of your life."

Mark processed what Shawn had just said, everything he said made sense_. I love Jeff, but Jeff doesn't know my feelings for him. If I don't do something about it, I will regret it! Shawn's right, I need to tell him._

But, at the back of his mind, a notion gnawed at him, _what if Jeff still loves Chris or Glen?_ He made up his mind to ask Jeff the first chance he got, but he had to be sensitive to Jeff's feelings on the matter.

"Come on, lets get back to the others" Shawn gave Mark a friendly punch on the arm before adding, "and Mark, try to relax and have some fun. Jeff's with you tonight, make the most out of it."

Both guys headed back outside to the group. To their amusement, everyone was on the dance floor tearing it up. They were not dancing with any one in particular, just group fun, bumping and grinding to the pulsating beat. Mark watched Jeff dance, hips swaying provocatively. John and Ken bumped their hips against his on either side of him, jolting him. He giggled helplessly as the guys whooped with laughter at each other's antics. Coming to the end of the song, Randy suddenly pulled Jeff into his arms and with a flourish, dipped him in grand style! He stood Jeff up and both took a bow as everyone applauded and shouted with approval. Jeff's face was flushed with excitement, it looked like he was enjoying himself.

Shawn pushed Mark on to the dance floor against his protests, "We are going to join them, Mark. Lets have some fun." Before long, everyone was shaking and grooving. When the dance ended, Ken asked for a microphone and in usual Kennedy style spoke comically into it, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your lucky night! You have just witnessed the finest in WWE, performing, not in the ring, but on the dancefloor. This will be our first, as well as our last performance. Go home and tell your friends, your families, that tonight, you have just witnessed a great phenomenon, you saw us .. SUCK AT DANCING!" Everyone in the club burst into laughter while Ken was being pummeled by his friends. When he broke loose, he hollered his finishing trademark, "I am .. the one and only .. MIS..TER..KENNEDY, KENNEDY!"

It was almost two in the morning before the group decided to call it a night. They headed back to the hotel. Mark, Jeff and Matt shared a cab. Matt sat in front while Mark and Jeff took the backseat. Jeff was drowsy and slightly drunk. He shifted to get a good position but ended up leaning against Mark, his head on his shoulder. Mark wrapped one arm around Jeff, speaking softly, "Tired?" Jeff nodded his head and gave a small yawn, "Hmm, yes" he shifted closer to rest more comfortably against Mark.

Mark felt a tightening at the pit of his stomach, Jeff felt good against him. It was way too soon when they reached the hotel, Mark helped Jeff to his feet while Matt walked ahead to get the door opened. "Thanks Mark, I'll take it from here. Good night" he guided Jeff into the room. Jeff mumbled, "Night Mark" and the door closed.

_The following morning_ …..

Everyone was up around noon, just in time for an early lunch. Matt, John and Jay got a call to fly immediately to Denver for a promo and signing session. Jeff was upset about the change in plan but the guys promised to try and meet them at Shawn's place the following day. Mark would room with Jeff for the time being. It provided the perfect opportunity for Mark to talk to Jeff.

After lunch, Shawn informed the guys that he had made arrangements to accommodate them at his place the following day, "I have a full day itinerary planned for tomorrow, so we leave early. We'll catch the 7 o'clock morning flight, so don't be late." When everyone dispersed, leaving only Jeff and Mark, Shawn pulled Mark aside, leaving Jeff sitting there stupefied, "Have you talk to Jeff yet?"

"I was going to do that later on when we are alone." Mark confided.

"Why don't you ask him now? Matt's not here, you can talk in your room" Shawn whispered, Jeff was looking at them suspiciously.

Mark thought over it, "I'll ask him when the time is right. You want to join us for dinner later on?"

Shawn smirked playfully, "Nah, I don't want to spoil your fun, let me know how it turns out. I'll see you later. Bye Jeff" he waved and sauntered out of the dining room.

Mark went back to Jeff, sitting down beside him, "Well, it looks like we have plenty of time to kill. What do you want to do, Jeff?"

Jeff chewed on his bottom lip, "You wanna watch a movie? We can watch it in our room and rest a bit. And later .., well, lets play it by ear, okay?"

Mark nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, lets go!" Both headed towards their room and checked out the movies for rent. They made themselves comfortable on their own beds, Mark was so tempted to move over to Jeff's and wondered if he had the guts to do so. As if he had heard his thoughts, Jeff turned to him awkwardly. His cheeks were lightly flushed as he asked in a shy manner, "Huh, Mark, can I .. can I move to your bed?"

Mark swore that his heart missed a beat and without thinking, he stuttered, "Wha…what?"

Jeff blushed some more and tried to explain himself, "It's just that Matty and I always sit on the bed together to watch movies, it's more cosy that way."

"Oh.., I don't mind" he breathed out slowly. He made way for Jeff who scrambled onto the bed beside him and propped himself up with the huge mound of pillows he brought with him. He grinned up at Mark, "Thanks Mark."

Mark felt his heart melting, the kid was so endearing that he wanted to just hug him tight. Placing an arm casually on the pillows stacked up behind Jeff, he leaned back while Jeff hugged a pillow and started the movie. By the end of the two-hour movie, Jeff had dozed off. He was curled against Mark, a pillow clutched in his hand on top of them. Mark's arm was wrapped around Jeff's shoulder, his fingers playing with his hair . They were soft, like silk. Mark was surprised at its silky touch, considering that Jeff dyed his hair as often as he changed clothes. The colors suited him, bright blue streaks on blonde.

The warmth of Jeff's body against his made his senses come alive. He longed to touch the body next to his. Caught up with his thoughts, Mark reached out his free hand and caressed the face of the sleeping man, the brows, the cheekbones and then, so gently, he ghosted his thumb lightly across his lips, those irresistible full pouty lips that he so longed to take in his. Jeff stirred and moaned softly, his subconscious causing his body to react. He arched his body forward, trying to get closer to Mark's body. Mark's breath hitched when he felt Jeff's lower body grind against his, the blood seemed to rush into his groin, causing his cock to twitch. Without giving it much thought, he lowered his head to Jeff's, covering his face with soft tender kisses and finally, pressing his mouth lightly to Jeff's sweet lips. He groaned at the touch of those lips, so soft and velvety, so warm. He wanted to lick and taste them, he wanted to tease those lips to open for him, he wanted to delve his tongue deep into its sweet cavity, he wanted to taste Jeff. More than anything else, he wanted to thrust in deep into his body. Those thoughts gave him a huge hard-on. Lifting his head and panting softly, he tried to control his urges, willing them to calm. Jeff moaned softly, his body stirring restlessly against his.

Mark suddenly pulled back, moving off the bed quietly. _I can't do this, I don't even know if he still loves Glen, or maybe, Chris._ Running his fingers through his hair in exasperation, Mark paced quietly, thoughts running through his head. Just at that moment, someone rapped at the door and then Glen called out, "Mark, please open the door."

"What the … " Mark turned to check that Jeff was still asleep before moving quickly to get the door. Glen stood outside nervously. Mark moved out and closed the door behind him. "What is it, Glen?"

"Is Jeff in there? I need to talk to him, please?"

"Glen, don't you get it, Jeff doesn't want to see you" Mark told his brother gently.

"No! I want Jeff to tell me that himself. Mark, please, help me talk to him. He'll listen to you" Glen pleaded.

Mark sighed, "This is between you and him, there's nothing I can do Glen, but you only have yourself to blame for this mess."

Glen scowled, "You don't have to keep reminding me. Just let me talk to him." He moved to get past but Mark blocked his path.

"Don't do this, don't barge in now and force him to face you. You will only get him more upset." Mark tried to dissuade him from entering but Glen knew this might be his only chance. He had been waiting for Matt to leave and hoping that when the time came, Mark would let him see Jeff.

Glen tried to push his brother out of his way, but Mark stood his ground. He placed his hand on Glen's chest and pushed back, "Don't make this any more difficult than it is. If Jeff wants to see you in due time, I will let you know. Just leave now."

Glen considered what Mark just said. He knew he would not get past Mark. Sighing sadly, he whispered, "Tell Jeff I'm really sorry" before he turned and walked away. Mark watched his brother go. He felt bad for turning him away but Jeff was not ready to see him yet."

Entering the room, he noticed immediately that Jeff was crying softly. Alarmed, he walked towards the bed and sat down beside Jeff, "What's wrong kid?"

Jeff just buried his face into the pillow and sniffed. Mark stroked his hair to calm him. "Talk to me, Jeff." It was several minutes before Jeff turned his head and whispered, "I heard."

It took Mark a few seconds before he realized what Jeff was saying. "I'm really sorry Jeff that it has to be this way."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Mark, it's not your fault. I feel bad dragging you into this mess. He's your brother after all."

Mark saw the opening to bring up the long-awaited subject. "Jeff, could we talk, like really talk?"

Jeff heard the underlying seriousness in Mark's tone, "About?"

Mark hesitated before saying, "Glen and Chris."

Jeff sighed heavily before sitting up against the pillows, "I guess you have some questions for me, go ahead Mark."

"Do you still love Glen?" Mark asked softly.

Jeff's eyes clouded, he felt like crying again but he fought back his tears, "No .." he finally whispered his answer.

"Aren't you going to give him another chance?" Mark felt obligated to try and help Glen here.

Jeff cried, "Why should I? He never gave me a chance did he? I told him about Chris, even admitted to still have feelings for Chris. I told him that I don't love Chris, yet, he didn't believe me, Mark. He .. he just didn't have faith in me!" He hugged his pillow tightly, stifling his sobs.

Mark moved gently to grasp the pillow from him, "I'm so sorry to make you go through it again, Jeff. I wish I can make it better."

Jeff wiped his tears on the pillow and said, "You're already helping, Mark."

Mark wished he didn't have to ask but he needed to know. "Jeff, if it's too hard, you don't have to answer but .." he hesitated again.

"You can ask me anything, I don't mind" Jeff assured him in a soft voice.

"If Chris asks to get back with you, would you go back to him?"

Jeff looked down, thinking before looking up at him again, "Maybe it will help you to understand if I tell you that Chris was my first."

"First? You mean he was the first guy you slept with?" Mark was surprised but he finally understood, the first time was always special and unforgettable.

Jeff nodded sadly, "I thought we would be together forever. We got along so well. Sometimes, I wished that we could have just stayed friends and not get involved romantically. At least, now we could still be talking."

Mark contemplated what was just said before prompting gently, "So, if Chris wants you back, will you go back to him?"

Jeff shook his head sadly, "I can't. I miss what we had but I don't love him anymore. Both of them cheated on me, if they can do it once, they can do it again." His eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall, "Mark? Why couldn't they love me like I loved them, I don't understand" he stopped to wipe his tears with the back of his hands before whispering, "may be … I'm just not good enough for them."

Mark grasped Jeff gently by the shoulders to face him, "Don't you ever think that. They are to be blamed for all that has happened, not you. They didn't cherish you and for that, they didn't deserve you. You are way too good for them!" He hugged Jeff tightly to him, willing his pain to go away.

Mark's heart sank, Jeff was losing faith in himself. The damage Glen and Chris had caused was much deeper than he had thought. Jeff needed time to mend his heart and repair his soul. Mark decided that it was not the right time to tell Jeff how he felt about him, he was prepared to wait.

"Mark?" Jeff whispered into his chest.

"Yes kid?"

"Thank you." Those two words put a smile on the Deadman's face. He was glad that he could be there for Jeff, if only as a friend.

"You're welcome."

Jeff shifted to move out of his arms and Mark released him reluctantly. Jeff sighed, "Well, we have a couple of hours to kill before dinner, what do you suggest we do?" He was looking for a distraction to take his mind off his problems.

Mark thought for a moment before pulling Jeff to his feet, "We are going for a ride." He practically dragged Jeff to the car park where he had parked his modified Harley, the love of his life. Motorcycles were Mark's passion, he truly enjoyed riding those powerful beauties. The speed and thrill never failed to put him in a better place. He wanted to lift Jeff's spirits by taking him on a ride. It would be the first, Mark never let anyone ride pillon with him.

Jeff admired the machine before him, "Wow! She's a beauty!"

Mark grinned, "Yes, she truly is! I know you have done motor-cross racing in your spare time, I think you'll find this a little different. Come on, get on!" He climbed on board, turned on the ignition and revved the machine. Jeff got on behind him. "Hold on to me, we'll be going fast" Mark cautioned him.

And with a roar, they sped off. Mark was travelling at about 90km an hour. Jeff had tightened his hold by wrapping both his arms around Mark's waist. He pressed his face against Mark's broad back to shield himself from the wind that whipped at them. They passed busy streets, buildings, trees and houses. After about a half hour of travelling, Jeff could smell the sea. Mark parked and waited for Jeff to get off.

They had stopped at a beach. The sun was just setting and the cool sea breeze blew lightly. Jeff's eyes roamed the area. There was still some activity going on; a couple walking on the sandy beach, a little boy with a bucket and spade, building a sandcastle while his parents looked on, a man walking a dog. The sound of the waves gently lapping against the shore and the fresh sea breeze brought a sense of serenity upon Jeff. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, lulled by the soothing sounds and smells of the sea. He opened his eyes with a start when Mark brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to restore some order to his windblown disheveled hair.

For just a split second, Mark had noticed the look of confusion in Jeff's eyes. The boy smiled shyly at him before turning to walk towards the beach. Mark followed behind. They found a nice secluded area and sat down on the sand, watching the glorious sunset. Mark broke the silence, speaking softly, "I love the beach at night. The peace and quiet help me to clear my head."

Jeff turned to him, a soft look in his eyes, "Is that why you brought me here?"

Mark smiled at him and asked, "Is it helping?"

"Yeah, I feel better already" Jeff replied softly. He enjoyed being there with Mark. He was thinking about how he had felt when Mark touched him a moment ago. Jeff suddenly realized that he had known Mark for a long time but actually knew nothing much about him. He had heard that Mark was recently divorced. The man also had his own share of problems to deal with.

"Good to know, sometimes, we just need to get away for a while to see things in perspective." Mark said with a sigh. Jeff could discern a touch of sadness in his words.

Jeff hesitated before asking, "Mark, how are things with you, if you don't mind me asking?" He was grateful to Mark for being there for him, he would like to return the favor.

Mark was reluctant to talk about his personal problems but something in Jeff's tone prompted him to open up. "I'm trying to cope after the divorce, it's not easy. During the off days, I go home to an empty house, I still have to get used to that. Thank God I still have my dogs with me."

There was a moment of silence before Jeff spoke quietly, "You feel lonely, don't you?"

Mark did not speak, he looked out far into the horizon, his face remained impassive. Something about Mark's posture told Jeff that Mark was cutting himself off from his emotions, so as not to hurt. He moved closer to Mark, reaching out to hold his hand in his. Mark startled when he felt Jeff linking his fingers through his. A warm sensation filled his senses, he couldn't understand how a simple gesture like that could make him feel at peace, so comforting ….

Jeff deliberated quietly before asking, "Mark, would you mind me asking about your divorce?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mark was curious behind the reason for it.

"You are a wonderful guy, you have all the attributes that a partner wants, you're honest, reliable, hardworking, generous, compassionate and good-looking, what happened?"

Mark turned to him with a slight smile on his face, "Thanks for the compliments, but Sarah (_his ex-wife_) did not find me good enough to make her want to stay."

He paused before continuing, "Being on the road all the time does take its toll on family relationships. There were times when she needed me there but I couldn't be, tempers flew when we got together and things just got bad to worse. I took time off to try and salvage our marriage but she just wanted out. That was when I found out that she had fallen for someone else, someone who could be there for her 24/7."

Jeff could feel and hear Mark's pain, he clasped Mark's hand to his heart, holding it tight to give him some comfort.

"It's alright Jeff, I'm over it! She didn't love me anymore and I didn't want her to go on hurting, so I let her go." Mark said as a matter-of-fact. He was hurt then but he had moved on.

He was touched when he saw Jeff's eyes brightened with tears. "Hey, don't cry" Mark found himself comforting Jeff instead. He pulled Jeff close, rubbing his shoulders gently.

Jeff composed himself before whispering, "I'm sorry for making you go through that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, you show you care, I appreciate it" Mark reassured him.

They just stayed that way for a while, holding each other, each offering the other some comfort for the pain they had gone through.

After a moment, Jeff decided to confide and tell Mark about his fear, "Mark, I'm afraid."

Mark pulled him away to look him in the eye, "What are you afraid of?"

Jeff gulped before replying, "I'm afraid .. afraid of falling in love, I'm afraid of failing again …"

Mark thought before speaking carefully, "Jeff, there is no guarantee that when you fall in love, you will not get hurt. No one is infallible, we all make mistakes, but we learn from our mistakes. You don't stay away from love just because you're afraid to get hurt. If you can accept each other, despite the faults, then you have really found true love."

He watched the changing emotions on Jeff's face before saying, "Jeff, it's not your fault that things didn't work out with Glen and Chris. They strayed, not you. Don't blame yourself for their mistakes. There's nothing wrong with you, in fact, I think you are perfect!"

Jeff's seagreen eyes widened in surprise at Mark's declaration. He blushed fully, unsure what to say to Mark, finding it difficult to meet Mark's eyes. Mark looked at him, amused at his reaction. He actually surprised himself, when did he become so bold as to make heart-fetching statements like that?

Jeff was still trying to recover himself. Mark laughed lightly, trying to ease his discomfort. He got up to his feet, pulling Jeff with him, "Come on, a swim would do us good." They removed their shoes and clothes, leaving their boxers on and plunged into the cold water. They swam around for a while, Mark staying close to Jeff. Jeff got up first to go back, Mark couldn't help but notice that the thin boxers clung to Jeff like a second skin, the curve of his ass and the dark shape of his crotch visible. Mark's body reacted and he cursed, he was spotting a hard-on and couldn't leave the waters yet. Jeff turned back to watch him, "Come on in Mark, lets go and get some chow, I'm hungry!"

Mark calmed himself down and got up to leave once his erection subsided. By the time he reached Jeff, he had already pulled on his clothes, Mark noticed him holding his wet boxers in one hand. He cursed himself again, he had missed Jeff taking off his boxers! Damn!

He quickly dressed himself and they walked to his bike. The thought that Jeff was not wearing underwear and would be pressed against him, sent a delicious quiver through his body. Jeff got on and wrapped his arms around him. He breathed in deeply and started the engine. They roared down the streets looking for a place to eat.

They stopped at a diner along the way and both breathed a sigh of relief that there were not too many patrons. They had a quiet and simple meal, making small talk and finding out more about each other. Jeff realized that Mark had revealed a side to him seldom seen by others. He studied him closely while he ate, taking note of the contrasts, the tough façade visible to everyone, but the soft gentle nature that was shown to him time and again, the hard hitting wrestler whose hugs and gentle touches gave him so much comfort. He was beginning to wonder if there was more to Mark that meets the eye. He was interested to find out more, he liked what he found out so far … _what did Mark mean when he said I was just perfect?_

Mark suddenly looked up and met his eyes, the look in them caused a thrill to run through his body. He felt his face flushed, he could have sworn that Mark had looked at him with desire … _could it be?_

Mark stared at Jeff, noticing that he had suddenly gone quiet and shy. The boy was avoiding his eyes and his countenance showed that he was nervous. For the past few minutes, he knew that Jeff was watching him and he liked the attention. They had talked about themselves and he noticed that Jeff was looking at him in an interesting way. He smiled inwardly deciding to drop a hint and had looked into his eyes, showing him how much he wanted him. The blush that covered his cheeks almost got him out of his seat. He wanted to grab Jeff and kiss the living daylights out of him!

Jeff's heart beat so loudly that he thought Mark could hear them. Mark noted with amusement the hand that trembled slightly as Jeff moved to take his glass. He decided to stop his teasing before Jeff completely became unnerved. "Want some dessert, Jeff?"

"Huh… no thanks. I'm done" he managed to speak without squeaking.

"Lets get back then, it's past ten and we need to catch the 7 o'clock flight. Mark paid the bill, telling Jeff t was his treat.

They sped back to the hotel and went back to their room. For the first time since they stayed together, Jeff felt something had changed between them. There was this charge that seemed to flow between them and he felt attracted to Mark.

He avoided looking at Mark and went into the bathroom to take his shower. After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. He saw Mark watching him attentively. The thought of Mark watching him changed into his shorts made him blush right to his roots!

Mark immediately noticed the flush that covered Jeff. He wanted to just rip the towel off the boy's waist and ravish him thoroughly! But, Jeff wasn't ready yet. He wanted Jeff to want him the way he wanted him. He could wait. Deciding to spare Jeff any more embarrassment, he took his clothes and went into the bathroom. By the time he came out, Jeff was snuggled under his covers, soundly asleep. Mark laid on his bed, turning to his side to watch Jeff as he slept. He knew there and then that he had fallen hard for the young Hardy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I still don't own the hotties here though I own the right to write anything and everything about them. This is pure fiction, there is no truth nor relation to the true characters mentioned.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the previous chapter!

I can understand how some of you feel that Glen should be given another chance and that Mark should have allowed him to see Jeff. Mark was just respecting Jeff's decision, he didn't want to see and talk to Glen. We know that Glen was played by Chris and Maryse. He had his doubts but when Jeff assured him that he loved him, Glen chose not to believe him. That was a huge mistake on his part, it was the turning point which caused him to play into Chris's hands on his own accord.

This week, please check out "**When One Door Closes"** by obsessedortonfan07, "**My Black Dahlia"** by Jamzy, **"Confide In Me"** and **"Something to Remember"** by DeConstruction.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The phone rang persistently, Mark growled under his breath before grabbing the handset, "Yes?" The caller spoke and then Mark replied, "Okay, we'll see you in half an hour." He ended the call and sighed, before getting up to grab a quick shower. He quickly got dressed before turning to his room-mate. Jeff was still asleep, his hands tucked under the pillow where his head was resting on. Mark mused on how he looked like an angel in that repose. He didn't want to wake him but they had a flight to catch.

Sitting down beside him, he gently ruffled his hair, "Jeff, wake up. Shawn's waiting for us in the lobby." Jeff just snuggled deeper into the covers, burying his face into the pillow.

Mark tried again to rouse him, "Come on, Jeff, it's time to get up."

Jeff remained still. Mark checked his watch, they were running out of time. He lifted Jeff into his arms, who only cuddled close to his chest, eyes still closed. Mark carried him into the bathroom and placed him gently into the tub. He shook his head when Jeff's eyes stayed shut. He adjusted the shower head before turning on the cold water.

Jeff jumped up with a yelp, "Ahh…. Mark! What are you doing?!"

Mark laughed at him, "Good! You're awake. You have ten minutes to get ready. Shawn's waiting for us in the lobby."

He closed the door behind him amidst mutterings from Jeff. He packed Jeff's bag whilst waiting. In no time, they were out of the hotel and at the airport. There was yet no news as to whether Matt, John and Jay would be joining them at the ranch. They boarded the plane, Mark sitting between Jeff and Shawn while Randy, Ken and Oscar sat behind them. Almost everyone started to snooze, except for Shawn and Mark.

Shawn whispered, "So, how did it go?"

Mark turned to make sure that Jeff was asleep before turning back to Shawn, "He told me that he's not getting back with Glen or Chris. I haven't told him yet." Mark didn't want to say it out loud, the guys and Jeff were just too close for comfort.

When Shawn gave him that look, he felt the need to explain, "He's not ready yet, I need to know if he's interested."

Shawn grinned, "I can find out for you, Mark. I can promise you that."

"Hey, don't do anything Shawn! I'll find out myself, just don't do anything!" Mark was almost afraid to know what Shawn was up to.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me!"

Before Mark could voice further protests, Ken interrupted them from behind, "Hey Shawn, what do you have planned for us?"

"Well, we will have an early lunch, the cookout will be in the later part of the day. The pool and horses are at your disposal, and you can explore the ranch if you want to."

"Sounds good" Ken sat back down and they could hear the guys discussing their plans.

Jeff was just waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Shawn winked at Mark and before he could stop him, "Hey Jeff, remember how Mark promised to teach you how to ride?" and seeing Jeff nod, "you can have Mark pick up a good horse for you, he will take good care of you."

Jeff glanced shyly at Mark, last night's events still fresh on his mind. He wandered if Mark was actually showing an interest in him. He was trying to figure him out but Mark was like a closed book. He seemed to open up only when they were alone. His thoughts were interrupted by the call to buckle up, the plane was landing.

Shawn had a huge ranch, there was plenty of open space for the horses to run and an unbelievably big pool with a Jacuzzi at the side. The barbeque pit and the sitting area were located just adjacent to the pool. There were eight bedrooms, a kitchen that could fit twenty people and a long dining table that could sit just as many. There was a pool table as well as a fully-furnished gym. Rebecca, Shawn's wife and their two children, Cameron and Cheyenne, were there to welcome them to their home.

Shawn took the liberty of allocating the rooms, Jeff and Mark would share a room, Ken with Randy, Oscar with John and Matt with Jay. The guys were shown to their rooms to freshen up. They could explore the ranch on horseback while lunch was being prepared.

The guys made their way to the stables. Except for Jeff and Ken who had never ridden a horse, the others were accomplished riders. Mark was walking beside Jeff, looking over the horses while Shawn helped Ken to pick a horse for his first ride. Finally, Mark made his choice, a black spirited stallion for himself and a young white filly of good temperament for Jeff.

Mark saddled both horses and encouraged Jeff to approach. "Come on, Jeff, they won't bite." Jeff approached cautiously, not sure how they would react. They neighed softly and tossed their heads. Ken was also looking dubiously at his horse, a brown mare.

Mark waited patiently, giving instructions, "You can touch her, let her get to know you." Once Jeff was at ease with his horse, Mark gave him a boost to get on the horse, before getting on his. He taught him the basics, how to turn right, left and stop, cautioning him not to pull too hard on the reins as it would cause the horse to rear up and he might get thrown off.

Shawn had sent two ranch hands to follow the riders out to keep them safe. They were warned to look out for snakes, they were in Texas after all.

"Snakes?!" Jeff swallowed audibly, his fear showing on his face. Ken looked a bit pale, he wanted to change his mind, "I think I'll stay here and wait for you guys to come back."

Shawn shook his head, laughing, "Don't worry, I'll be going out with you, nothing bad will happen."

Finally, the group set out on their exploration trip. The experienced riders galloped ahead. Mark stayed with Jeff, and Shawn with Ken. Mark and Shawn gave instructions as they trotted along. Even though it was slow-going, Jeff was enjoying his first ride.

Mark glanced at those long legs gripping the sides of the horse, Jeff's well-toned butt bouncing on the horse. He could imagine Jeff straddling him, riding him like he was riding the horse. He felt the front end of his pants tightened considerably. _NO!_ He diverted his thoughts quickly to Shawn and Ken.

Shawn decided to pick up the pace. They set the horses to gallop. Jeff was exhilarated by the experience, it felt the same as being on a bike. After a while, they stopped to rest under a big oak tree. Jeff started to feel sore, from his butt to his thighs. Ken felt the same way.

"Just loosen up guys, you are gripping your knees way too tight to the horse, your muscles are all cramped up. Learn to move with the horse, bouncing your butt against the saddle just serve to get you a sore butt." Shawn explained.

After a short break, they got back on and decided to turn back towards the house. Jeff winced visibly and Mark noticed it immediately, "Are you alright?"

Jeff gingerly rubbed his sore back and butt, "I'm so sore, it hurts."

Shawn had a mischievous glint in his eye, "Why don't you sit up with Mark then? Just relax and let him take you back."

"But, wouldn't it be too much for the horse?" Jeff was worried about the horse taking so much weight.

Shawn laughed, "Don't worry, it can take both of you. I'll take your horse back with me."

Jeff got down from his horse and Mark lifted him easily to sit in front of him. Mark spoke lowly in his ear, "Just lean on me and relax, you don't have to grip the horse, I got you" and saying so, Mark wrapped one arm around Jeff's waist to hold him securely. Jeff blushed at the close contact, his back was pressed firmly against Mark.

They took off with Shawn and Ken riding ahead. Mark was fighting hard to control his urges. Each time the horse moved, his crotch would thrust forward against Jeff's back, the friction excited his senses and he could feel himself getting hard. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold around Jeff, trying very hard not to groan out loud. _I'm going to kill Shawn when I get back!_

_What?!_ Jeff breathed in sharply, he swore that he could feel a presence probing his back. He tried hard to ignore it but it persistently pressed hard against him. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips nervously. He was almost afraid to turn his head to look at Mark.

It was at that moment that Mark brought the horse to a slow walk. Jeff could hear him breathing heavily in his ear. He glanced sideways and saw Mark watching him with half-lidded eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the heated look in them. There was no denying the message, _Mark wants me!_

Mark's hand moved from his waist to his thigh, caressing sensuously before he moved to his inner thigh, continuing his ministrations. Jeff's breath hitched, he closed his eyes and leaned back, his body quivering with excitement_. Oh God! What's going on?_

Mark bent and nuzzled against his neck, planting hot fiery kisses on his exposed throat, on his pulse. He could feel it flutter under his mouth. He nipped along his jaw before plunging his tongue into the hot inviting mouth, taking Jeff's mouth hard and rough.

Jeff submitted willingly, turning his head to allow Mark to ravage his mouth fully. He mewled softly as Mark bit and lave on his lips and tongue.

Mark deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue deep into his mouth, running it over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, fucking it thoroughly. Jeff moaned sweetly, he felt dizzy and weak with the sweet sensations coursing through his body.

Mark suddenly released him, raining soft kisses on his eyes, his face and spoke in a husky voice laced with need, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Jeff opened his eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes were glazed over with desire. Mark's groin tightened, Jeff never looked more irresistible with his kiss-swollen lips and fully flushed cheeks. He had to restrain himself, he didn't want Jeff to think that this was purely a sexual encounter, he meant more to him than that.

Jeff was gasping softly, his mind and senses still reeling. Mark had just raped his mouth and that memory sent a delicious shiver down his spine. He brought a shaky hand to his lips, the touch of Mark's mouth on them still burned. "Mark? wha … what just happened?" his voice trembled.

Before Mark could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of oncoming horses. Looking up, they saw the other riders heading towards them. Randy, Oscar and the other two ranch hands stopped beside them.

"Hey Mark. Jeff, what happened? Did you lose your horse?" Randy asked smoothly, his mouth twitched when he saw how Mark was holding Jeff.

"Jeff's too sore to ride back on his own. His horse's with Shawn." Mark explained simply but he noticed Randy and Oscar exchanging knowing looks.

"I see. Do you want me or Oscar to take Jeff? It will be easier on the horse cos' you weigh almost 300 pounds." Randy wanted to see how Mark would react.

"We're fine. You guys ride on, we'll follow behind" Mark stated calmly but he gave Randy a cold stare.

Randy gave a cheeky grin, "Okay, see you later." They rode off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Mark turned back to Jeff, "We will talk tonight, but we better head back now before Randy starts running his mouth, hold on tight." He took off after the front riders ahead of them.

Matt, John and Jay had arrived at the ranch just in time for lunch. Everyone washed up and went into the dining area. It was a hot day and the guys eventually decided to chill out in the pool. Mark and Shawn were in the Jacuzzi, holding a private conversation, the others were hanging in and around the pool.

"So, how did it go out there? Did you manage to tell Jeff?" Shawn, inquisitive as ever, couldn't help asking.

"No, but I kind of show him" Mark spoke in a hushed tone.

"Huh? What do you mean 'show him'?" It suddenly dawned on Shawn what Mark meant and his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"You kissed him?" and when Mark gave a small nod, Shawn rubbed his hands gleefully. He was proud of the Deadman, things were finally moving along. He was eager to find out Jeff's reaction, "So, did Jeff enjoy it?"

When Mark's mouth quirked and his eyes twinkled, Shawn raised his eyes to the sky, pressed his palms together and said, "Praise the Lord!" before slapping Mark on this shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

On the other side of the pool, a game had taken place as to who could springboard and make the most impressive dive. Each dive was greeted with applause, some with jeers. Cheyenne and Cameron took a turn at the diving board and were hailed the winners of the stiff competition.

Randy and Ken somehow managed to get their hands on the kids' powerful water guns and were blasting everyone with them. Jeff squealed when Randy targeted him. He tried to dodge but Randy was persistent, he wanted to test a certain theory.

Jeff finally got out of the pool and ran. Randy went after him. He chased Jeff around the pool as some of their friends cheered them on. Mark watched with amusement as Jeff finally ran towards him and jumped in beside him. He hid behind Mark and peeped to see if Randy had the guts to blast Mark to get to him.

Randy wore a cocky grin on his face, he 'charged' his water gun and took his stance, ready for a showdown.

"Deadman, move out of the way, I have a Jeffy to shoot" he spoke to Mark in a serious tone.

Shawn quickly climbed out, he was dying to see what Mark would do, seeing that numerous eyes were watching them closely.

Jeff giggled when Mark informed Randy coolly, "Make me!"

Randy cocked an eyebrow, so he was right after all, there was something going on with Mark and Jeffrey!

"Well .." he drawled, "since you put it that way …" he didn't stop to finish and blasted the water at both Mark and Jeff.

Their friends were hooting with laughter, Mark was trying to shield himself and Jeff who was squealing with excitement.

Randy's gun finally ran out of water, "Oh shit!" and before he could take off, Mark grabbed his leg and pulled him in. He splashed unceremoniously into the pool.

Mark grabbed him by the neck and dunked his head in and out the water, "Payback time, Orton!"

Meanwhile, Jeff retrieved the water gun and refilled it. He stood ready, waiting for Mark to be done with Randy. Mark released Randy, realizing Jeff's intention. Both grinned at each other and as Randy sputtered, Jeff blasted him at close quarters. "Ahh…ahh… " Randy climbed out and ran, Jeff chasing him now.

They spent the afternoon, lazing around the pool, soaking up the sun and playing cards. Mark was laid out on the deck chair, eyes half-closed, watching Jeff who was busy helping Shawn start the fire for the barbeque. His eyes travelled over Jeff's form; his hair hung wet in tendrils over his shoulder, the lithe body was lightly tanned with the belly bar glinting in the sun, his beach shorts rode low on his slim hips and, those legs, they seemed to go on forever, he could imagine them wrapped around his waist.

His attention was averted when Randy plopped down next to him on a deck chair. The legend killer had been watching him and was certain that Mark was showing a love interest in Jeff.

"Hey Mark, can I ask you a personal question?"

Mark turned his head to look at him quizzically, "It depends."

Randy smirked, he decided to ask anyway, "When are you going to ask Jeff out?"

_Damnit! How does he know? _Mark thought furiously. He wondered if anyone else knew. He chose to remain silent, he had yet to talk to Jeff about his feelings for him.

Randy realized that Mark was not going to spill the beans. He thought for a moment before speaking, "It's not my place to say anything but I just want you to know that if you do ask Jeff out eventually, I'm real happy for the both of you." He got up and left Mark alone with his thoughts.

At the pit area, Shawn and Jeff were catching up on old times. They had already got the fire going and were just chatting casually while waiting for the grill to heat up nicely. Glancing around discreetly to make sure that no one was within hearing distance, Shawn broached the subject on Mark, "Jeff, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, how do you feel about Mark?"

Jeff was taken aback by the question. He thought back to their amorous interlude and couldn't help blushing. Shawn noticed it immediately and was tempted to start his teasing, but watching Jeff struggle with his inner emotions, he held back. After what Jeff had gone through with his previous two partners, he understood how he would be reluctant to commit himself to anyone.

Jeff finally murmured, "I like him, a lot." He turned to check on the fire, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Shawn grinned happily before whispering to him, "Hey, he likes you too, a whole lot, I might add!"

Deciding to leave Jeff alone to think over his words, he got up, "I going in to bring out the refreshments, could you watch the fire?" He didn't wait for an answer, Jeff looked preoccupied.

Matt moved over to his brother's side when Shawn went into the house. "Hey, bro, enjoying yourself?"

Jeff looked blankly at him before realizing that Matt was talking to him. "Huh .. what?"

Matt stared hard at his brother before asking, "Are you alright, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Matt, no worries."

Matt heaved a sigh of relief. He ruffled his brother's hair playfully before getting up, "Want anything? I'm going to get a beer."

Jeff shook his head and murmured, "No, I'm good."

Once Matt walked away, Jeff got up and wandered into the grounds. He needed a quiet place to think. The recent events and what Shawn just told him frightened him. He found himself at the swing at the children's play area. Sitting on it, he swung gently as he thought over everything that had taken place. A presence made himself known and startled Jeff from his reverie.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Jeff's heart thudded at Mark's appearance. He had been trying to sort out his feelings for this man who had been more than a friend.

Unbeknown to him, Mark had been watching him closely and had decided to follow him. He had noticed that Jeff was behaving oddly after Shawn left.

"I might ask you the same" he paused before adding softly, "are you alright kid?"

Jeff looked up at him, his mind in turmoil. He didn't know how to react to Mark any more, that kiss had changed their relationship. In the past, he could just talk to Mark about anything, but how could he begin to tell the said man standing in front of him, his recent problems involved him?

When Jeff remained silent, Mark guessed what the problem might be, "Are you thinking about what happened between us earlier on?"

Jeff blushed, fidgeting uncomfortably. Mark moved and sat close beside him, "I want to talk to you about that, that is, if you want to."

Jeff swallowed audibly before telling Mark, "I .. I .. just don't know where to begin."

Mark placed a comforting hand on his leg, "Why don't I start then?" and when Jeff nodded, he continued, "It may surprise you when I tell you that I have wanted you, ever since I met you."

Jeff gave him a surprised look, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Mark sighed softly, "Jeff, I'm twelve years older than you, do I need to say more?"

Jeff furrowed his brow, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you may laugh at me, if I had gone after you ten years ago, everybody would think I'm an old lecher!"

Jeff was tickled by Mark's remarks and he giggled softly. That made Mark smile, "See, I told ya that you would laugh at me!" he teased Jeff.

Jeff looked up at Mark warmly, "Oh Mark, you're not old and you're not a lecher!" He grasped Mark's hand in his hand, squeezing gently. Mark always made him feel good and he was already feeling at ease with him again.

"Good to know that, Jeff. I don't know what I'll do if you said otherwise." He looked down tenderly at Jeff , wondering how Glen and Chris could betray him for anyone else. They must be out of their mind!

Their hands clasped together, both men swung gently on the swing, enjoying each other's company. After a moment of silence, Mark continued their conversation. "Jeff, do you like me kissing you?"

Once again, a faint blush covered his cheeks and with his eyes cast down shyly, he nodded yes.

Mark beamed, "What would you say if I'm to tell you that I want to be with you?"

Jeff looked up at Mark, "You mean, just like a couple?"

Mark nodded, catching the flicker of fear in his eyes. "What's wrong Jeff? What are you afraid of?"

His emotions warred within, he was unsure how to put forth his feelings.

He clasped Mark's hand in both his hands, holding tightly to him like a lifeline, "I.. . I .. I'm terrified of losing you Mark."

He started to shake but Mark pulled him close to enfold him within his arms, "You will not lose me. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Jeff leaned heavily against Mark, taking comfort in his embrace. Mark waited patiently. It took a while for Jeff to compose himself, "I loved Chris and Glen but I still lost them. I.. I'm just so afraid that it will happen again" he looked up at Mark with wet eyes, "I don't want to lose you Mark, I .. I'm so scared to love you, everytime I love someone, I lose him! I can't bear it if I lose you too!" His tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

Mark held him tight and spoke in soothing tones, "Jeff, I'm so sorry that things didn't work out for you with Chris and Glen. But, you can't just stop loving for fear that it will happen again. If you want something in life, you go after it! I was a fool, I was attracted to you ten years ago but did nothing. A good friend told me that if I don't do something about it, I may regret it for the rest of my life."

He pressed his lips against Jeff's temple and whispered, "I regret not telling you before how I felt, we could have been together all that time. I don't know how things will turn out between us but I know that I want you, I need you and I intend to do all I can to have you."

Jeff was moved by Mark's words, the man finally admitted his feelings for him. He wanted to reciprocate but his self-esteem had taken too much of a beating. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Mark.

"Wha.. what if I fail you?" he finally whispered out his deep fear, the fear that he would fail Mark.

Mark lifted his chin to look into his eyes, "You won't! But if it makes you feel better, I'm prepared to risk that. I'm going into this with my eyes open. But consider this, Jeff, what if this turn out right?"

Jeff finally breathed out, "You really want me?"

"Yes I do, with all your little imperfections, I so want you!"

Jeff smiled through his tears, throwing his arms around Mark's neck he kissed him passionately. Mark pulled him onto his lap and returned his kisses with fervor. Jeff pulled away first, gasping for air. He giggled when he felt the prominent bulge poking his side, "Mark, we need to do something about your hard-on. You have been poking me since we got to the ranch."

Mark bent his head and spoke sexily into his ear, "Hmm, don't forget, we are rooming together, we have the whole night to take care of my little problem. You are going to be sore as hell tomorrow!"

Jeff blushed red to his roots but couldn't help taunting Mark, "You're bad boy, thinking such naughty thoughts! Maybe, I'll just leave you alone to deal with your problem. I think I'll go tell Matt that I will be rooming with him instead." He jumped up from Mark's lap quickly, evading his grasp.

"Don't you dare, Jeffrey, you're rooming with me tonight! Come here, kid!" Mark got up to chase after Jeff who ran giggling back to the party.

It was a sight to behold, the intimidating Undertaker carrying a thrashing, squealing Jeff over his shoulder. Somehow, Mark had caught Jeff and was bringing him in. Some looked on amused, others just stared with their mouths gaped open in surprise.

Mark put Jeff down and that was when he noticed the others were watching them. Everyone stood frozen to the spot, holding their breaths to see what he would do, some more than others.

Mark looked back at them, grinned and without giving a second thought, kissed Jeff on the mouth in front of them. Everyone cheered and made catcalls, Matt stood stock still, shocked at what he had just witnessed, "What the …."

Shawn wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Don't tell me you didn't see that coming?"

Matt turned shell-shocked eyes to him, shaking his head. He was speechless.

Shawn grinned, "That's because you weren't watching Mark, you trust the guy and believe me, he is the right guy for Jeff."

Matt absorbed what Shawn just told him. He turned back to watch Mark and his brother. Mark was looking on amused, holding onto Jeff who had his face buried to his chest. The guys were teasing them .. no, they were teasing Jeff, relentlessly. The guys knew better than to cross the Deadman.

Watching the scene, Shawn remarked casually, "I hope you don't have a problem with Mark" he turned to look at Matt, "do you?"

Everyone knew how Matt could be, he was always looking over his brother's shoulder and after the situation with Chris and Glen, he was more vigilant that ever. He was just as afraid for Jeff to get involved in anyone anytime soon.

Matt watched his brother and Mark before saying, "No, I like Mark, I trust the guy, but .." he turned back to Shawn, "how is this going to affect Mark's relationship with Glen?"

Shawn sighed, "I see what you mean, but Mark will take care of it, he always does, so don't worry."

Matt muttered under his breath, "I hope you're right, Shawn."

After a long day and an evening of hilarity and fun, the guys decided to retire early for the night. They would be driving to the arena the following day for the pre-taping.

Jeff and Mark headed towards their room after bidding everyone goodnight. As the door closed behind them, Jeff started to head towards the bathroom, murmuring that he needed a shower.

Mark caught his arm, pulling him into his arms, "That can wait, but I can't wait to do this now."

He bent and kissed Jeff feverishly. Jeff melted against him, letting Mark dominate. Slowly, his arms trailed up to wrap around Mark's neck and he returned Mark's kisses fervently. When they broke apart for air, Mark quickly removed both their clothes. Jeff now stood naked in his arms. He placed open mouth kisses on his neck, nibbling along his collar bone, his tongue laving at the slightly salty flesh, seeking those sensitive spots to incite his mate.

Jeff purred at the attention Mark was lavishing on him. Mark patiently kissed and teased, his hands went around to mould the smooth firm cheeks, kneading and caressing. He squeezed the nether cheeks and lifted Jeff easily so that he could wrap his legs around his waist.

Mark moved towards the bed and laid back, Jeff was now straddling him. Mark pulled Jeff to lean forward on his chest, both his hands reached down to pull Jeff's legs further apart. He moved one hand to Jeff's pucker, tracing it lightly with his fingers, teasing Jeff who squirmed and whined softly. Jeff jumped and whimpered when he inserted one finger gently past the tight ring of muscles, he rotated his digit deep into Jeff, thrusting it in and out gently. After a few seconds, Mark added two more fingers, turning and twisting his fingers to stretch Jeff and prepare him for entry. He could feel that Jeff was ready to take him.

Removing his fingers, he shifted Jeff and held his cock to the twitching hole. Slowly he pushed in until the head breached the tight ring. Jeff cried out and squeezed his eyes tight. He whimpered with pain, breathing raggedly. Mark gave him a moment to adjust before lifting Jeff slightly, he thrust up firmly and buried himself deep into the tight heat.

Jeff howled with pain at the invasion, Mark had filled him completely. He gasped loudly, trying to breathe through his mouth. Mark groaned at the tightness that had his cock in a vice grip. He almost lost it, and struggled to keep it together. Taking deep breaths himself, he waited until he regained some semblance of control.

Holding Jeff's hips in both hands, he urged Jeff to sit up, "Come on, sweets, ride me, ride me hard and fast!"

Jeff started to move his body up and down, Mark held onto his hips to guide him. They established a slow rhythm, Jeff grind his hips down while Mark thrust up. After a while, Jeff started to quicken the pace, bouncing up and down on Mark, riding his cock hard and fast. His sweet moans increased in crescendo and Mark could tell he was approaching climax.

Without breaking their hold, Mark suddenly shifted position, he was now on top of Jeff. Pulling Jeff's legs up onto his shoulders, he pulled out and thrust down hard, ramming his cock deep into Jeff, hitting his prostrate. Jeff howled in pleasure. Mark grunted at the pleasure rippling through his body. He quickened the pace, slamming down hard with Jeff arching up to meet his thrusts. They set a quick rhythm and could feel their climax approaching.

Jeff keened loudly and writhed in pleasure under Mark. He clawed at Mark's back as ripples of pleasure assaulted his body. He was almost at the edge. Sensing that Jeff was about to cum, Mark moved his hand to stroke Jeff roughly and quickly. He leaned down to take his mouth, pistoning his cock in deep to hit Jeff's prostrate repeatedly. He felt his balls tightened and knew he was about to climax as well. Driving down hard, he felt Jeff come undone, screaming his pleasure into his mouth. Jeff's muscles clenched and milked him, making him lose it. He roared his release, filling Jeff to overflowing.

Both men panted harshly, their bodies trembling from their release. Jeff whimpered softly under Mark. Mark moved to nuzzle against Jeff and kiss him tenderly on his lips. Jeff kissed back softly, his eyes closed with exhaustion.

Pulling Jeff to rest in the crook of his arm, Mark placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before whispering, "Rest now, sweets. That was only round one."

He pulled Jeff's hand to rest on his rising manhood, Jeff's eyes shot open in an instant. He gulped audibly and stared up at Mark's amused smirk as he said, "Ready for round two?"

Jeff gave a low groan, "My ass is going to feel it for the next few days!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated …..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, there is no truth nor relation to the true characters mentioned here.

Please check out **"Tears In Heaven"** and **"Twisted Fate"** by Seraphalexiel. You need to read "Twisted Fate" first, it's the prequel to the former.

Chapter 9

News travel fast. By the time, the guys reached the arena for the show, everyone knew about Mark and Jeff. They were together, and everybody was happy for them, well, almost everyone.

When Chris heard, he sat in a daze, dumbfounded. His plan had gone awry. Glen did not get Jeff, but neither did he. He never even got close enough to talk to Jeff. He got up and paced, _What to do? What to do?_ His rival was not to be underestimated. _Fuck! We're talking about Mark , the Undertaker! God! I'm screwed! There's no way I can get Jeff back now! _

He let out a sigh of frustration. He had been trying to come to terms with his feelings for Jeff. That brief dalliance with Kelly meant nothing to him. He deeply regretted hurting Jeff time and again, but if it was any consolation, he was glad that Jeff did not end up with Glen. That guy was a damn fool for not believing in Jeff, he did not deserve him!

But, Mark? Now, that was a different kettle of fish altogether! Chris had the utmost respect and admiration for Mark. The guy was reliable and trustworthy, he could spend the next few minutes listing out the other refined qualities in that man.

He groaned out loud, "What chance do I have now?" Shaking his head in despair, he sat back down to think. Making up his mind, he got up to leave, he had to find Jeff.

In another part of the arena, Glen was changing in his dressing room. Ever since the breakup, he had kept to himself. It was not unusual for he always value his privacy. He thought back to how things were when Jeff was with him. He had lost Jeff and he had no one to blame but himself. However, he had not given up hope yet as he was still waiting for Jeff to come around and forgive him.

Glen headed to catering, intending to grab a bite before going through the show plan. As he entered the dining area, the few people that were there hushed up upon seeing him. He chose to ignore them and after helping himself, proceeded to take his food to sit at a secluded corner.

As he ate, he listened casually to the conversation taking place. His ears pricked up when he heard mention of Jeff. Ron, aka R-Truth, was sharing the latest news he had heard with Phil and Jimmy. Glen got out of his seat, he moved quickly to Ron's table and grabbing him by his shirtfront, he pulled him up to face him, "What did you just say about Jeff?"

Ron tried to remove his grasp, "Let me go!"

Glen held on and asserted his authority, "Tell me what you just said or I'll break your fucking neck!"

At this point, Phil spoke up, "Let him go and I will tell you."

Glen pushed Ron out of the way and turned his attention to Phil. Phil decided that it was a matter of time before he found out. He might as well tell him now.

"We heard that Jeff is now with Mark, they are officially a couple." He moved quickly out of the way just in case Glen decided to vent his anger on him.

Glen stood unmoving, clenching his fists, his face livid with rage. He roared and upturned the tables and chairs in front of him, thrashing everything that stood in his way. Everyone scrambled out of his way. No one was insane enough to try and stop him.

Breathing heavily, Glen turned abruptly and left. He intended to pay his brother a visit.

Jeff and Mark were in the latter's private dressing room. Jeff was curled up against Mark on the couch. He was still feeling the aftermath of last night's activities. Mark had been insatiable and had kept him up most of the night. Not that he was complaining but he really needed to get some rest before the evening show.

Mark played with his hair, twirling a lock around his fingers. He was admiring the colors and enjoying the silky texture as he rubbed it between his fingers.

Smiling down fondly at his young lover lying in the crook of his arm, he asked softly, "You want to go get something to eat? We haven't had breakfast yet."

Jeff shook his head, "I'm not hungry, I just want to lay here and rest for a bit. Why don't you go on without me? I'll wait here for you."

Before Mark could respond, his dressing room door was kicked down and Glen marched in. Jeff sat up quickly while Mark stood up to face his brother.

Both brothers glared at each other, Mark was the first to speak, "What's the meaning of this? You just broke the damn door down!"

Eyes blazing with anger, Glen rasped harshly, "I should have known better than to trust you. I thought you were helping me but all these time, you were planning to take Jeff away from me. You prevented me from seeing him so that you can keep him for yourself! I'm going to make you pay!"

Glen swung his fists but Mark dodged and caught both his hands. He held on tight, but Glen pushed him back and threw his body against him, knocking Mark down onto his back. He had Mark pinned and was about to rain blows on him when Jeff jumped on his back and held on to his arm, "Stop it, Glen! Stop it!"

Through the haze of rage, Glen heard Jeff and he froze. Disengaging his arms around his neck, he turned around to face Jeff.

Jeff was shaking and crying. He had just witnessed a side of Glen he never saw before, in the ring, yes, but never outside it, and never against his own brother.

Glen reached out to him, "Jeff" but Jeff flinched and took a step back. He was afraid, he didn't know this man at all anymore.

Mark got up slowly to his feet. Jeff went around Glen and moved to Mark's side, holding tightly to him. He sniffled as he asked, "Ar .. are you alright, Mark?"

Mark wrapped him in his arms, he could feel him trembling. "Shshh, I'm okay," he rubbed Jeff's back soothingly.

Glen was staring at him, fists clenched, teeth gritted, the rage visible in his eyes.

Mark returned his glare, "If you think I would stoop so low as to go behind your back and take Jeff away from you, then there's nothing I can say to change your mind."

He hugged Jeff tightly, "Sweets, I think it's time you sit down and sort things out with Glen. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Jeff glanced up and looked from Mark to Glen. He nodded but he was trembling within. His eyes grew wide with the sudden realization that he would be left alone with Glen.

Mark saw his anxiety and comforted him, "Don't be afraid, I'm just right outside."

He settled Jeff down on the couch and turned to leave but not before giving Glen a look that spoke volumes. He wished there was a better way to do this but Glen needed to hear it from Jeff. He moved towards the opening, ordering the onlookers to scram.

Matt approached him, an anxious look on his face, "Are you sure it's safe to leave Jeff alone with him?"

Mark looked uncertain. Glen had attacked him and he knew that his brother would not take kindly to what Jeff would have to say. But, he couldn't deny his brother the chance to talk privately with Jeff. He wished he had got Jeff to clear the air with Glen first before they got together.

He tried to reassure Matt, "I'm sure Glen will not hurt Jeff." They moved a couple of doors away and leaned against the wall to wait.

Jeff looked everywhere but at Glen. After a moment of silence, Glen sat down beside him and moved to take his hands but Jeff scrambled to the corner, hugging himself tightly. Glen looked devastated.

Breathing in deeply, Jeff stammered, "Wha .. what do you want from me?"

Glen stared at him, baffled by his reaction, "Jeff, why are you avoiding me? I'm sorry for what I did but why won't you talk to me?"

Jeff raised his eyes to meet Glen's, "What would you say, that you're sorry, that you made a mistake?"

His voice trembled as he continued, "You want me to forgive you? I have forgiven you Glen, but I can't be with you. You have no faith in me, you didn't believe me when I told you the truth and you broke the trust I had in you. It's over, Glen. Our relationship would not last because we do not trust each other."

Glen's heart sank at Jeff's words, "Jeff, please give me another chance. You know I love you. Just give me a chance to make it up to you."

Jeff whispered, "I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. You still believe that I lied to you. Please, don't make this any harder, lets just move on with our own lives."

It finally dawned on Glen that it was over. He had truly lost Jeff. Glen sat immobile, his mind in a daze. How could he be so stupid as to let his own doubts cloud his mind? It was true, he still believed that something was going on between Jeff and Chris. He had hurt Jeff, with his words and actions. It was too late for regrets. Jeff didn't love him anymore, he had found someone else.

Seeing Glen's look of despair, Jeff's heart melted. He moved forward to cup the man's face in both his hands, rubbing his thumbs gently across his cheeks, "Please Glen, don't be sad. You will find someone else to love. We are not meant for each other."

Before Jeff could pull away, Glen caught hold of his hands. Looking into Jeff's eyes, he asked quietly, "Do you love Mark?"

Jeff nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"Does Mark love you?" Despite everything, he wanted Jeff to be happy.

"Yes, he does" Jeff replied softly.

Glen turned his palms towards him and kissed them gently. He rubbed his cheeks against them before releasing them slowly.

"Mark's a good man, I know he will take good care of you. At least, I know that I have lost to a better man." He got up and left, never once looking back.

When Glen came out, he stopped before Mark. Matt went to check on his brother, giving the brothers some privacy.

A moment of silence ensued before Glen spoke, "I'm sorry Mark. I didn't mean all those things I said earlier" he paused before adding quietly, "Take care of Jeff" before walking away.

Mark sighed heavily, he could tell that Glen was hurting, but, at last, he had closure. He was about to head back to join Jeff when he heard Chris call out, "Mark, wait up, I need to talk to you!"

Mark turned as Chris approached. Chris hesitated before asking, "I heard that Jeff is now with you, is it true?"

Mark stared him down, "What business is it of yours?"

Chris stood his ground, "I know you don't like me, but I care for Jeff. So, is it true?"

Mark replied gruffly, "Yes, we are together."

Chris fidgeted some before asking, "Mark, can I have a moment with Jeff? I really need to speak with him."

Mark wondered if it was a wise thing to do, but he couldn't help thinking that everyone should say their peace that day. He sighed, telling Chris, "Jeff's in there but let me check if he's ready to see you."

Matt was holding Jeff, who was crying softly in his arms. He relinquished his role when Mark sat down and Jeff immediately buried his face into his chest.

"Calm down, sweets, don't cry" Mark cooed softly.

"He.. he's hurting, Mark. I .. I ..didn't mean to hurt him" Jeff cried, his voice muffled against his chest.

"Glen knows, Jeff, he knows it's not your intention to hurt him. He will heal." Mark rocked him gently in his arms until Jeff finally relaxed against him.

He kissed the top of his head, "Chris is outside, he wants to see you. Are you up to it?"

Jeff stiffened in his arms and lifted his head. It was heart wrenching to see his tear-streaked face and red-rimmed eyes. "Do I have to?" and when Mark encouraged him with a nod, he sighed, "I guess I might as well."

"I'll wait outside with Matt, you have a good talk with Chris," Mark got up with Matt and they left the room.

"You can go on in, but Chris, if you make him cry, you will have to answer to me!" Mark warned him.

Chris nodded before walking in. It pained him to see Jeff looking so wretched. He approached slowly and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry Jeff, for all the pain that I've caused you. I've put you through so much and you have every right to hate me but I hope you will forgive me. Please, will you forgive me?" he looked pleadingly into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff swallowed before nodding, "I forgive you, and, for the record, I don't hate you."

Chris let out a sigh of relief. He was really glad that Jeff had finally accepted his apology and forgave him. But that was not all he came to say.

"Jeff, I have another confession to make. I actually did something back then to try and get you back but it blew up in my face. I just want you to know that I do care for you, more than you know."

He paused before asking softly, "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

Jeff hesitated before admitting, "No, I don't love you, but I still care for you."

Chris nodded sadly, he couldn't ask for more. After what he had put Jeff through, he should be happy that Jeff at least still care for him.

Noticing Chris' sad disposition, Jeff leaned forward to give him a friendly hug. Chris felt his eyes smarting from the simple gesture. He hugged back and tried to hide his tears.

"Oh Chris, please don't cry!" Jeff saw his wet eyes and felt like crying again.

Chris recalled with horror what Mark had said, he must not make Jeffrey cry! Blinking back his tears furiously, he twitched his eyes repeatedly, "I'm not crying, I have something in my eye and it's causing me to tear." He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes, saying "There! I'm fine now."

Jeff cocked his head and watched him closely, finally deciding to take Chris' word for it.

Chris gave him a smile and decided to stay on safe grounds, "I heard about you and Mark, are you happy?"

Jeff nodded happily, a big smile broke out on his face, "Yes, I'm happy with Mark."

Chris eyes softened at the change in Jeff when Mark was mentioned. _He's in love!_

He thought to himself as he watched Jeff. _I can't make him happy and neither can Glen, but, Mark has won his heart! I've never seen him happier!_

His thoughts were interrupted, "Chris, are you alright? You're too quiet."

"I'm just thinking, Jeff. So, it looks like I have to give up trying to win you back. I can tell you're in love, but not with me."

He let out a sigh of exasperation, "I can't win here, we're talking about Mark, The Undertaker! The Phenom! The Great One!"

Jeff giggled at Chris' forced exaggeration, "I have to agree with you, Mark's the best!"

Chris pouted, "Hey! Hurt a guy's feelings would you?"

Jeff felt better with that exchange, it was like before, when they were just friends. He was, however, puzzled by what Chris had mentioned earlier.

"Chris, what did you mean when you said you did something to get me back?"

Chris pondered before replying, "Does it matter? I failed any way and you're with Mark. I hate myself for saying this but I have to admit that he is the right guy for you. I do approve of him."

"Who are you? My dad?" Jeff giggled playfully.

"No, but I care for you. I don't want you to fall into the wrong hands, you mean too much to me!" Chris whined, giving Jeff a puppy-dog look.

Jeff gave him a soft look, "I miss the times we had when we were such good friends."

Chris reached out and held his hand, "I miss you too Jeffers. Since I can't have you, and I know Mark will kill me if I even try to take you away from him, why don't we go back to being just friends?"

Jeff smiled widely at him, "I like that!"

The two men moved to give each other a friendly hug.

Chris sighed, "Well, I better get going. Your boyfriend is outside, waiting to kill me if I so much as make you shed a tear. Take care of each other, Jeff. I'll see you around."

As Chris left, he decided that he had a lot of making up to do. Jeff was happy with Mark, he didn't have to worry about him. But, Glen? He didn't like the guy but somehow, he felt like he owe him. He might have started the whole shenanigan but Glen lost Jeff because he chose not to believe him. It was his own fault, but Chris felt that he had to make it up to the big guy for the pain he had caused him. He would think of something, he was pretty sure of that.

Mark joined Jeff as Matt had to leave for his match. The RAW taping had started.

The smile on Jeff's face was a welcoming sight. Jeff moved into his arms as soon as he sat down.

"You're alright?" Mark kissed the side of his face as he hugged him tight to him.

"Yes, Chris and I had a good talk, we're back to being friends!" Jeff couldn't hide his excitement.

Knowing how close they once were, Mark was relieved that the two friends had finally resolved their differences and made up.

Watching Mark closely, Jeff asked in a worried tone, "Do you mind?"

Mark wore a puzzled look on his face, "What do you mean, Jeff?"

"I mean, are you jealous? Do you mind me being friends with Chris? I don't want any misunderstanding between us."

Jeff was thinking of how Chris had been the rift between him and Glen. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Mark.

"I really don't mind, we all need friends and I can understand the special bond you have with Chris. I trust you Jeff, you have nothing to worry about." It seemed that Mark had read his thoughts.

Jeff lifted his head to kiss Mark softly on his lips. Mark had been so understanding and loving. His feelings for him had grown in leaps and bounds in just 24 hours. Their kiss turned frenetic and passionate, leaving both men gasping for air. Mark pushed Jeff down on the couch, intending to have a little fun. It had been a stressful day for both of them. They were interrupted by a cough at the door. Both men looked up to see Adam, aka Edge. He looked uncomfortable.

"Don't you ever knock?" Mark growled.

"Huh.. you don't have a door, Mark" Adam was quick to point out.

"Oh, I forgot. So, what do you want? I'm busy right now."

Adam grinned, he could tell how busy they were, but he was only a messenger.

"I'm sorry for cutting into your tight schedule but Vince wants to see you, pronto!"

He winked at them, "I'll see you guys later" and left.

Mark muttered under his breath about Vince's lousy timing.

Jeff gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll wait for you, just hurry on back."

He whispered huskily in his ear, "We can take a shower together once you get back."

Mark got to his feet real fast, "I won't be gone long, sweets. Just promise to keep your libido up!"

He was about to leave but turned back, "Hey! You have to come with me, I'm not leaving you here alone, especially when there's no door to keep you safe."

Jeff got up, "I'll be fine, Mark. Everything's settled with Glen and Chris."

Mark shook his head, until he know for sure, he wasn't about to leave Jeff alone.

"No, come on sweets, stay with Randy until I get back."

They found Randy in his dressing room who had just finished taping his match and was about to take a shower. Randy agreed to keep Jeff with him until Mark came back.

The legend killer sat down beside Jeff in his sweaty ring attire. "I heard about the path of destruction Glen left behind. How did it go?"

Jeff's mood became somber, "We talked and I told him it was over between us."

"And how did he take it?"

Jeff frowned, "He was upset but I think he will come around. I know he is still hurting though."

Randy nodded, "At least you have cleared the air, now both of you can move on. I met Chris on the way back, he seemed hyper, more talkative."

Jeff grinned, "Chris came to talk to me too. We have made up and officially as of now, we are back to being friends!"

Randy smirked, "You have been busy today! So, how are things with you and Mark? Anything interesting to tell?"

Jeff blushed and Randy couldn't resist teasing, "You guys were loud last night! I was just next door and I heard every moan, groan, whimper and scream. It kept me up the whole night! I'm surprised you can still walk!"

Jeff groaned and hid his face in his hands with embarrassment, "Please don't tease Randy."

Randy laughed out loud, "Okay, I couldn't resist, but I'm glad Jeff."

Jeff looked out from between his fingers, "Huh? What?"

Randy pulled his hands away, "I knew all along that Mark was interested in you. He thought he was being inconspicuous, but he couldn't keep his eyes off you. I'm glad that both of you are finally together!"

Jeff was baffled, "You knew?"

"The signs were all there, but he just didn't want to say anything. I guess he wasn't ready. He knew you were the one for him but couldn't tell you. He was there in front of you all these time but you didn't see him. Ironic, isn't it?"

Jeff thought over what Randy said and he was grateful to whoever pushed Mark to finally open up his heart to him. He was a fool, looking for love in the wrong places. Mark had been there for him all that time!

Mark dealt with Vince quickly and came back for him. He remembered that his dressing room no longer had a door and they needed privacy. As a last thought, he pushed Randy out.

"Hey! This is my room, Mark! This is not right!"

"Sorry, Randy but I'm desperate. I need some alone time with Jeff. You can use the shower in my room instead" and saying, he threw Randy his bag of clothes before locking the door.

Mark turned back to Jeff, grinning devilishly at his little man, "Interested in taking that shower now?"

Jeff giggled at Mark's playful banter, "I'm so looking forward to it!"

He walked seductively towards Mark, and started slowly to strip him. He took his time, grazing his fingers lightly down his chest, brushing them against his nipples with feather-like touches before he drew the shirt off. He moved to Mark's belt, yanking it open and unzipping the fly before dipping his hands into the waist band and drew his pants down slowly, sinking to the floor on his knees before him.

Mark looked down at Jeff with lust-filled eyes. His love traced his fingers lightly along the length of his member through his boxers. Holding on to Mark's gaze, Jeff pulled them down slowly to release the hardened cock from its confines. He licked his lips sensuously while taking the cock in his hand and stroking it to its full length. Mark closed his eyes and moaned at his touch.

Starting from the base of the cock, Jeff licked his way up along the thick vein to the head, before taking it into his hot wet mouth. Mark thrust his hip forward, groaning louder as the engorged head was engulfed by the surrounding heat and sweetness that was Jeff's mouth.

Jeff sucked and licked alternately, running the tip of his tongue across the slit and around the head before taking the shaft deeper into his mouth. He couldn't take the whole length into his mouth, but he took in as much as he could. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard and moved his head up and down the shaft, his other hand played with the balls, squeezing them gently.

Mark felt his balls tightening, he didn't want to cum in Jeff's mouth. Grasping Jeff's head with one hand, he pulled him up and kissed him hard on the mouth. His aching cock throbbed and needed release but he wanted to pleasure his sweet lover first.

Stripping Jeff quickly, Mark carried him with his legs wrapped around him to the shower room. Bracing Jeff against the tiled wall, Mark lifted him higher so that his crotch was at his face and his head was almost touching the ceiling. He pulled his legs up to rest on both his shoulders. Jeff was now wide open, his tight pucker easily accessible.

Mark wet his lips before tonguing the pucker. He licked around it as Jeff squirmed and whined softly. Holding tight onto him, he delved his long tongue deep in to reach past the tight ring of muscles. Jeff squeaked and thrust his hip forward, he had a tight hold on Mark's hair and was trembling with anticipation.

"Markkkk…pleasseeee…" he whined as he writhed with pleasure.

Mark grinned as he thrust his tongue in and out, working it deeper with each thrust. Jeff panted and squirmed, his cock already leaking with precum. Intense sensations swept through his body, leaving him aching for release. He wanted Mark to take him hard, he needed Mark to fill him completely!

"Markkk...please don't tease…just…fuck me…fuck me hard!" Jeff cried out wantonly.

Mark gave his pucker a wet kiss before dropping Jeff's legs to his waist and braced him against the wall. He didn't waste any more time, they had played long enough. Without preamble, Mark held his cock in position and drove in deep into Jeff, burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh God!" Jeff shouted and arched his back at the painful yet arousing intrusion. Mark felt so good in him, he felt so full with the deep penetration.

Mark started to move, thrusting in deep and hard. He growled as his thrusts became more frantic. He drove in deep and held still, grinding his hips in circular motions against Jeff. Jeff sobbed, he was almost on the verge. Mark couldn't hold it together, he could feel Jeff's internal muscles clenching his cock in a vice grip. He thrust frantically, pistoning his cock in and out. Freeing one hand, he took Jeff's leaking cock and stroked it roughly in time with his thrusts. Jeff screamed out in ecstasy as he climaxed, shooting thick ribbons all over Mark's stomach and thighs. His internal muscles clenched viciously around Mark, causing him to go over the edge. He shouted Jeff's name as he emptied into him, his hot seed flooding into Jeff.

Jeff laid limp in his arms, mewling softly with contentment. Mark pulled out gently, his seed trickling down Jeff's thighs. He let Jeff's legs down gently and rained tender kisses all over his face before whispering, "I love you Jeff."

Jeff opened his eyes to meet Mark's, his eyes filled with love. He was overwhelmed by his emotions and happy tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too Marky!" He returned Mark's kisses and finally lay quietly in his arms, sighing blissfully.

Mark turned on the shower and pulled Jeff in to let the warm water wash over them. Jeff was still leaning heavily against him. He noticed him wincing.

"Are you alright, love?"

Jeff looked embarrassed, "I.. I can't feel my legs Mark, and .. and my ass hurts real bad."

Mark took in Jeff's condition and abruptly roared with laughter, the sounds echoing back in the confines of the bathroom.

"Ooh… you're mean Mark! I'm hurting and you're laughing at me!" Jeff pouted and winced again.

"Oh, sweets!" Mark guffawed, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it. We better fix you up, you still have a match against Ortiz tonight."

He lifted Jeff into his arms and carried him out, realizing that there were no towels to dry off. He placed Jeff on the couch and dressed himself before helping Jeff into his clothes. He picked him up again, intending to go back to his own dressing room.

"Mark, put me down! I think I can walk on my own. I don't want the guys to see me like this!" Jeff protested. He shuddered at the thought of the endless teasing he would receive if everyone saw him incapacitated like that.

Mark chuckled with amusement before putting Jeff on his feet.

"Alright then, lets get out of here. I have something you can use to ease the the pain back in my room."

Mark made to move and that was when he saw Jeff walking with his legs wide open. He was practically waddling like a duck! Mark burst into laughter again, the tears leaked from the side of his eyes.

Jeff tried to glare him down but was helpless otherwise. He couldn't move fast enough to hit Mark, even if he wanted to. Realizing how silly he would look if he walked out like that, he finally gave in.

"Okay, Mark, please stop laughing at me! I think you have to carry me out. Can you at least get me to your room fast? Just don't stop for anything!"

Mark wiped the tears from his eyes before holding Jeff to him. He pecked him on the lips before picking Jeff up in his arms and made towards the door. Jeff opened the door and Mark walked out, striding purposely along the corridor towards his room.

As expected, as they made their way, a trail of lusty laughter and chorus of taunts followed them,

"Hey Jeff, something went up your ass? … it must have been a longgggggg night … don't tease him guys, don't be such dicks! ..it's pretty hard on him … the Deadman nailed him hard and good!"

Jeff hid his face against Mark's neck, never once looking up at his tormentors. Mark tried to keep a straight face but the sides of his mouth twitched with amusement. He didn't stop to berate the guys, he just wanted to get Jeff to their room quickly. But, he better do it quick before he lost control and laughed out loud.

As soon as Mark stepped into his room, he realized that he could not shut the door to keep the others out, because there was no door, so to speak. His resolve broke and he doubled over with mirth.

Jeff struggled out of his arms and waddled to the couch to sit down. He glared at Mark before burying his face against the corner of the couch and pouted sweetly. He refused to look at Mark.

"Oh sweets, don't be like that. Come here." Mark felt bad and moved to take Jeff in his arms.

Jeff swatted him away and hid his face against the couch. Mark was not deterred, he just moved closer and lifted Jeff onto his lap. This time, Jeff didn't push him away but kept his head down while Mark held him tight.

"I'm so sorry for laughing but you walk funny and I don't have a door anymore!"

Jeff had to agree and the sides of his mouth twitched. Mark noticed and chuckled, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Lets get you fixed up, I've something you can use, you'll be just as good in no time."

Getting the tube of healing ointment from his bag, he squeezed some onto his fingers and helped Jeff to push his pants down. Bending Jeff over his legs, Mark eased his fingers gently into Jeff's tight pucker, coating his insides with the cold cream and around it. Unintentionally, Jeff moaned as he felt Mark slid his fingers in and around.

Mark grinned as he removed his fingers and pulled Jeff to lean on him.

"I love it when you moan for me, I would take you in a heartbeat but you need to rest and prepare for your match. Matt should be here soon, I'll go and get us some chow."

As soon as he finished speaking, Matt walked in, freshly showered after his match.

"Hey guys, want to go get something to eat? I'm famished!"

That was when he noticed his brother's pants were down! Jeff quickly pulled up his pants, his face red with embarrassment. Matt opened his mouth, closed it again and was about to say something but changed his mind and shook his head. He gave Mark a look of reproach, rolled his eyes, sighed and muttered to himself.

Mark catching only some of it, " …still at it …all night long .. no door …still .. fucking around" and finally, "sheesh!"

Mark chose to ignore what he heard and went into the bathroom to clean his hands.

He informed them as he came about, "Matt, stay with Jeff will you? I'm going to get us something to eat."

Matt interrupted before he could leave, "Why don't we all just go? "

Jeff looked uncomfortable, he didn't want Matt to see him walking like he had something stuck in his ass. Needless to say, he would have plenty to say about that.

Mark wasn't one to beat around the bush, "Jeff's all tuckered out. I'll be back soon." Mark left without giving Matt a chance to ask any more questions.

Matt moved to sit beside his brother, "So, everything's settled with Glenn and Chris?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, Chris and I are cool. But Glen's still hurting."

Matt snorted, "He's hurting? I don't sympathize with him. He hurt you bad, and Jericho? Please Jeff, just don't get too involved, okay?"

He pondered before asking, "Are you and Mark serious?"

Jeff nodded and smiled sweetly, "I found out that he had been crushing on me since we joined the federation."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "But why didn't he say anything before? Then, you wouldn't have to go through all that pain with Jericho and Glenn."

Jeff sighed, "It's a long story but what matters is that Mark and I are together now."

"Are you happy, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded affirmatively, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Matt stayed quiet for a while which prodded Jeff to ask, "Matt? You do like Mark, right?"

Matt gave him a reassuring smile, "I do. I respect the guy a lot! I want both of you to be happy."

Mark came in carrying bags of food, Jeff and Matt sniffed appreciatively and they all tucked in with gusto, making light conversation in between bites.

Mark's phone rang, he looked at the number and excusing himself, he moved aside to take the call. Matt and Jeff heard only snatches of the conversation but enough to know that Mark's little girls, Chasey and Gracie were on the line. Mark chatted and laughed with them, his face beaming with joy. It was pretty obvious that he adored his little girls, but his ex-wife was granted custody of both children as Mark was always on the road.

Jeff looked at Mark fondly, he loved how Mark interacted with his children and wondered if he would have the chance to meet them.

Mark suddenly frowned, "Sara, what's the problem?" He listened before saying, "I don't think there's a problem since we're in Texas right now. You can bring the girls down to my place around noon. Now, let me talk to the girls again."

Mark spent some time talking to them before finally telling them to be good and to go to bed early. He made kissing sounds over the phone before hanging up.

Jeff asked softly, "Were those your little girls?"

Mark nodded and sighed loudly, "I do miss them. Sara wants to know if I can watch them for a couple of days while she goes up to her parents' home in New Jersey. She will drop them off at my place around noon. Why don't you guys come up with me and meet them? I can call Shawn to bring Cheyenne and Cameron along and the kids can have a pyjamas party."

Jeff and Matt were enthusiastic about meeting Mark's girls and readily agreed.

"Great! I'll call Shawn to make the arrangements. We will drive to my place in Austin after the show. It's just a couple of hours away."

Jeff was pretty excited about meeting the girls. He hoped they would like him. Mark seemed to understand how he felt and gave him a hug.

"I can't wait for them to meet you, they are going to love you!"

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ……………………


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Check out **"Bow Down Accept"** by JeffHardy-AdamCopelandForever, **"Stigmatized"** by redsandman99 and **"Bound by Blood 2"** by Lyonene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

It was past one in the morning when Mark and his guests arrived at his ranch. They were exhausted and retired to bed immediately. Randy had decided to join them and was sharing a room with Matt. Shawn and his family would be joining them around noon.

Mark roused himself up at about 8 o'clock. Getting dressed quickly, he slid out quietly from the room, leaving Jeff to sleep. Heading to the kitchen, he greeted Hannah, his housekeeper, who was told about the upcoming visit last evening. She had bought enough food for the two-day stay and was busy preparing a late breakfast, knowing the guests would be up soon.

Mark grabbed a quick cup of coffee and sat out on the porch, looking out over his land. He breathed in the fresh air, taking in the peace and solitude while gazing at the horses grazing in the fields. His two mastiffs rested at his feet. They had been his constant companions since the divorce. Finishing his coffee, Mark got up and moved to the stables, intending to ride out for a quick survey before returning to have breakfast with his guests.

Jeff woke up just about then. He noticed immediately that Mark was not in bed with him. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and walked towards the open windows, just in time to see Mark riding off. He decided to take a long bath, a soak in the tub would alleviate his aches and pains. As he laid back in the tub, his mind went over the events of the past few days.

It had only been two days since Mark revealed his feelings for him. Before the day was done, he would meet Mark's daughters and he was gnawed with apprehension. Would they accept him and what would Mark's ex have to say when she found out that Mark was now with a man?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Matt calling out, "Jeff, you're in there?"

"Come on in, Matty!"

The door opened and Matt popped his head inside, "Hey, we're going downstairs for breakfast. You're coming?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll join you," Jeff responded, already getting out of the tub.

"We'll wait for you downstairs," Matt said as he closed the door.

Jeff dried off and dressed quickly. Even though anxiety plagued him, he was famished! He went downstairs and followed the voices to the kitchen. Mark just got back and was washing up at the sink. He grinned when he saw Jeff and went over to him to give him a kiss.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Mark asked as he guided him to sit on his right at the table.

"Yes, but I wish I could have joined you for that morning ride. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping soundly. Don't forget, we have a full day on our hands, you're gonna need all the rest you can get!"

Jeff smiled sweetly at him and grasped Mark's hand in his. Matt and Randy snickered and cleared their throats deliberately, reminding them that they had company. Jeff blushed slightly and Mark was amused at his bashfulness.

He leaned forward to whisper in Jeff's ear, "You look so cute when you blush. Don't be shy, let them look all they want, I'm not going to stop touching you in their presence."

That only made Jeff flushed a darker red, he kept his eyes down on the table, knowing that Randy and Matt were still watching them.

As Hannah served them breakfast, Mark made the introductions.

"Hannah, meet Jeff, Matt and Randy. They will be staying here for a couple of days."

The formalities dispensed with, Hannah started serving out pancakes, bacon, sausages and eggs. She left a pot of hot coffee and a jug of orange juice on the table.

"Ooh, pancakes!" Jeff gushed excitedly and heaped a couple onto his plate. Hannah smiled at his childlike enthusiasm.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Matt and Randy shouted out in unison and a tussle began for the remaining pancakes.

Mark chuckled and shook his head, "Behave boys! There's plenty more! You guys are worst than my kids!"

Hannah beamed, "It's good to see you boys have a healthy appetite. Mark here just take coffee and eggs. I thought my effort would go to waste but I'm glad I'm proven wrong."

"You don't have a thing to worry about us not eating! Country boys like us always welcome a home-cooked meal! Mmm… this is delicious!" Matt enthused as he shoveled more pancakes into his mouth.

The guys talked leisurely as they ate. The food on the table disappeared, with some help from Mark's giant mastiffs, who were fed scraps of bacon underneath the table. They finished their breakfast, thanking Hannah profusely before making their way outside.

Matt wanted to learn how to ride and Randy volunteered his services. Mark decided to take Jeff with him to the lake for some quiet time. After making sure that Matt was capable of handling himself adequately on a horse, Mark left him in Randy's safe hands and took off with Jeff.

They reached the lake and Mark lifted Jeff off the horse before climbing down himself. It was a beautiful day, the water rippled gently as the sun reflected hues of colors from the lake. Mark and Jeff sat close together, enjoying the serenity of their surroundings. It was a moment before Mark spoke up.

"Want to tell me what's troubling you?"

Jeff looked up, startled that Mark could read his mind, "How do you even know what I'm thinking?"

"You're far too quiet, it's obvious you have something on your mind."

Jeff pondered before asking tentatively, "Mark, how are you going to tell your girls about us? It's not something they can understand at their age. What if they don't accept me?"

Mark pulled him to lean against him, "Let me deal with that. You just need to relax and be yourself. Stop your fretting or I'll have to do something about that."

Jeff turned his head towards him, asking cheekily, "Whatcha gonna do?"

Mark bent his head down, his lips brushing gently against Jeff's, whispering, "I'm gonna make you feel better" and he kissed Jeff firmly on the mouth. Jeff groaned and closed his eyes, losing himself to the kiss.

Jeff found himself on his back with Mark on top of him. Mark kissed and nibbled gently on his neck and moved to unbutton his shirt to reach his nipples. His tongue laved and sucked them into hard nubs before he tugged gently at them with his teeth. Jeff gasped and arched into his mouth, his body beginning to tingle with pleasure.

Mark kissed his way to his abs. He unbuckled the pants, pulled down the zip and pushed the jeans and boxers down to his knees. Jeff's erection stood at half mast. Taking the slender shaft in one hand, Mark stroked it firmly to its full length.

Without warning, he swallowed Jeff in one gulp. Jeff cried out in surprise, his hands gripping tightly onto Mark's shoulders. He thrust upwards, loving the feel of Mark's hot mouth surrounding him. Mark slid his mouth up and down the shaft, tightening his lips around it in a firm grip. He slid the cock out, teasing the slit with his tongue, causing Jeff to moan deliriously.

Using firm hard strokes, Mark brought Jeff to the peak of arousal. Deciding to bring Jeff to completion, he sucked hard on the head and continued his ministrations. Jeff cried out as he climaxed, his body quaked with the aftermath of release.

Mark swallowed every drop, enjoying the sweet almond taste. Licking his lips, he pulled himself up and kissed Jeff hard, sharing the aftertaste of his release. He leaned his head against Jeff, groaning as his own hardness ached for relief.

Jeff moved to remove his pants but Mark caught his arms, "No, Jeff, you're too sore. I will only hurt you."

Mark was trying to refrain from having intercourse with him for 24 hours. It must not be comfortable for Jeff if it started to hurt.

"Just lay back Mark, I'll take care of you."

Jeff pushed Mark onto his back before unzipping his pants. He pulled Mark's majestic cock from his pants and bent to take the head into his mouth. Sucking lightly, Jeff rolled his tongue around the head and pushed in between the slit, licking furiously. He could taste the saltiness of Mark's precum. Mark groaned as Jeff's tongue worked its magic.

Slurping noisily, Jeff sucked and licked the shaft like he would a lollipop. He worked his way down the shaft until he reached the base. Taking Mark's balls, he rotated them gently between his fingers before taking one into his mouth. He sucked gently while rolling it with his tongue and did likewise to the other. Mark jerked upwards, the urge to thrust overwhelming. Jeff released the ball and slurped his way up the length of the cock to its head. Engulfing it with his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, his hand stroking its hard length with strong fast strokes. Mark panted harshly, his breathing hitched as he reached orgasm. Shouting out his release, he erupted into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff swallowed as much as he could, but some trickled down his chin. He looked up at Mark, a devilish grin on his face, "Feeling better?"

Mark shifted and Jeff found himself on his back again, underneath Mark. Mark licked the cum off his chin before kissing him on the lips, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Jeff giggled childishly, "I think you would most probably have to use your hands to bring yourself off!"

Mark growled, "How dare you make fun of me, you little pup! I'll show you how I use my hands!"

He started tickling Jeff mercilessly, causing him to shriek with laughter, "No .. no .. please .. stop .. stop it Mark! … I give up!" Mark finally relented and both men laid panting from their exertions.

They could hear the sound of approaching horses. Quickly adjusting their clothes, both men stood up to see Matt and Randy riding towards them. Randy and Matt stopped and got down.

Matt frowned when he saw the flushed look on Jeff's face, "Hey, couldn't you guys hold it off for just a day? I swear Jeff, if you keep this up, you're going to waddle around for the rest of your life!"

Randy chortled with laugher when Jeff retorted, "We didn't fuck, if that's what you're thinking!"

Hey! It suddenly dawned on him what Jeff and Mark were doing before they interrupted.

"Aha! So, now Mark have you blow him!"

"Hey! Stop being so crude!" Matt slapped Randy on his arm.

Randy laughed uproariously as Jeff covered his face with his hands, bemoaning his fate as to how his love life was now the centre of everyone's attention.

"Stop your teasing, we have to ride back now. Shawn and his family should be arriving soon, and it would be rude if I'm not there to receive them," Mark said as he moved towards the horses.

They all got on and rode back to the ranch. For a first-timer, Matt was pretty adept in riding, though he had to admit that he was already feeling a little sore on the rump.

Shawn and his family arrived shortly after. They were shown to their rooms to freshen up before proceeding to the living room to have some light refreshments. Cameron and Cheyenne were excited and jabbered about the pyjamas party. They were waiting anxiously for the arrival of Chasey and Gracie whom they had met several times over the years.

At about noon, they heard a car drew up and Mark got up to open the door.

"Daddy! Daddy!" His little girls threw themselves at him as he bent down to catch them.

"Hello, sweeties! Daddy misses you so much!" He hugged them tightly to him as he stood up, laughing lightly as they placed kisses all over his face. He kissed them back, so glad that they had come home to him.

Jeff and the others stood by and watched. Jeff smiled tenderly at the touching scene. He recalled Mark telling him how he hated coming back to an empty house. Now, his little girls had come home and the reunion must be quite emotional for him.

Mark's eyes creased with laughter as he bounced them in his arms. They were talking so fast and at the same time that Mark was having difficulty following them. Sara appeared at the door and greeted Mark with a smile, "Hello, Mark."

Mark nodded in acknowledgement, "Sara, come in. Let me introduce you to my guests."

After the introductions and brief handshakes, Sara excused herself, saying she had to rush off as she had a flight to catch. Mark put the girls down so she could give them a kiss. Turning to Mark, she explained that she would pick them up in two days. Mark saw her to the door and noticed someone waiting in the car. He raised his eyebrow in query but Sara didn't say anything.

"Have a good flight and give my regards to your parents" Mark told her.

She nodded briefly, "I will" and turned to leave. As soon as she drove off, Mark turned back to his family and guests. Gracie and Chasey were being showered with kisses by their ever loving pets which were barking with joy. Cameron and Cheyenne were shouting their excitement, now that their playmates had arrived. The house was filled with the laughter and joy of children. Mark's face wore a happy grin.

He called to his children, "Gracie, Chasey, come here, please." They immediately bounded to him, each one holding his hand.

"Now, I have friends over and I like to introduce them to you. You know Uncle Shawn and Aunt Rebecca, Cheyenne and Cameron. This here is Uncle Matt, Uncle Randy and this is Uncle Jeff."

They shook hands politely with each man, saying hello and grinning impishly.

When it came to Jeff, Gracie reached out to touch his hair, "Ooh… Uncle Jeff, your hair is like a rainbow!" she said with awe in her voice.

Jeff found the girls so endearing. Both had their father's green eyes but mother's light auburn hair. They were simply adorable!

Jeff giggled at her comments, "Do you like it, Gracie?"

"Yes, can you do the same for my hair, Uncle Jeff? Please?"

"Oh no, Gracie, you're too young to color your hair! But we can do something else."

Mark was quick to divert his little girls' attention. He wanted to keep them occupied and had planned ahead of time. He drew out a huge box of colors and grinning at Jeff, he asked the children, "Would you like to paint your faces instead? "

When all the kids went "Yes! Yes!" Mark looked back at Jeff.

"Uncle Jeff here loves to draw and paint, he can help you with your faces. If you need help, just ask him."

Immediately, all the four kids clamored over to Jeff. He sat down on the floor as Mark passed him the box of colors, the children sat in a circle around him. Now, they were squabbling as to who he should paint first. Jeff settled the dispute by telling the kids he would start with the child on his left. While he worked on the first child, the others were kept busy with drawing paper and crayons.

At the end of the one hour session, all four were wearing unique individual creations on their colored faces. They were gushing over each other's new looks. Jeff got a kiss on the cheek from each child as a reward. Mark told them to wash up as it was time for lunch.

After lunch, Mark set up a makeshift pool behind the yard and filled it up with water. He let the kids play in it, keeping an eye on them while he chatted with his guests. After an hour or so, Mark told the kids to clean up. It was time for their nap.

When the children whined, saying they were not tired, Mark reminded them, "You have a pyjamas party tonight. If you get some sleep now, I'll allow you to stay up late!"

The children scrambled to get changed and went in for their nap. Without much fussing, they soon fell asleep.

Mark came down and made his way to sit beside Jeff.

"So, you guys want to see my motorcycles collection?" Everyone perked up.

"You have a collection?" Randy asked, immediately interested.

"Yes, I collect Harleys and West Coast Choppers." He got up, pulling Jeff with him.

Everyone followed him outside to the back. He had a huge garage and when the door lifted open, whistles of appreciation rang out.

"Wow! I didn't know you have such a huge collection, Mark. These beauties must be worth a fortune!" Randy gazed in admiration at the sleek line up.

"It took me years to collect them. This beauty was custom-made" Mark moved towards a Harley, "Isn't she beautiful?"

The guys went through the twenty odd machines. Mark got on a Harley, inviting his friends to take their pick, they were going for a ride.

When they got back sometime later, the children were still napping. Everyone headed to the backyard to help start the fire for the barbeque Mark had planned. Grabbing the icebox and the trays of food, they spent the next half hour relaxing in the backyard.

Mark had his arm wrapped around Jeff's shoulder, who was leaning against Mark.

Shawn grinned at how attached they were and couldn't resist asking, "So, Mark, aren't you glad that you listened to me? You two belong together!"

Jeff's eyes widened in realization, it was Shawn who prodded Mark to confront his feelings for him. Moving forward, Jeff gave the man a big hug, speaking softly, "Thanks for everything, Shawn!"

Shawn grinned widely as he returned the hug. He lifted his beer to make a toast, "To Mark and Jeff, thank the Lord for helping you two find your way to each other's heart!"

Everyone cheered and drank up. Mark and Jeff entwined their hands and Mark leaned forward to kiss Jeff on his lips.

"Daddy, why are you kissing Uncle Jeff?"

Everyone turned to see Chasey and Gracie standing on the verandah. It was Chasey who had spoken. The adults were at a loss for words. Jeff looked up at Mark with a worried look on his face. Mark released Jeff and moved towards his daughters. Taking each by the hand, he led them to the couch in the living room and sat them on his lap.

"You know that daddy loves you, don't you?" The girls nodded their heads. "Well, daddy also loves Uncle Jeff."

Chasey frowned before asking, "But, he's a man. What about mummy? Don't you love her?"

Mark didn't feel that he should lie to his children, "Mummy and Daddy don't stay together anymore because we stop loving each other. Mummy has found someone else to love and so does Daddy."

Mark paused, choosing his words carefully, "When you love someone, it doesn't matter if that person is a man or a woman. Uncle Jeff and I love each other, just like Uncle Shawn loves Aunt Rebecca. You will understand when you are much older."

"Does Uncle Jeff stay with you then?" Chasey asked while Gracie just sat quietly and listened.

Mark laughed and kissed them on their cheeks, "Since he's here today, yes. You know daddy wrestles for a living, so does Uncle Jeff. We travel together and share a room. When you come and stay with daddy, like right now, Uncle Jeff will also stay with us. He will be like your second daddy."

Gracie's eyes opened wide, "Ooh…, we have two daddies to love us!" She grinned precociously at her father.

Mark hugged them to him, chuckling at his little girl's ready acceptance. However, he needed to hear from them.

"Do you mind sharing daddy with Uncle Jeff?"

Chasey gave it some thought before finally saying, "I don't mind, I like Uncle Jeff. He's nice and Daddy, he has got green eyes, just like yours and mine!"

Gracie added her thoughts as well, "And he has pretty rainbow hair. I like Uncle Jeff, he makes me look pretty with his paints!"

Mark laughed out loud, "I'm glad because Uncle Jeff was worried that you may not like him. Why don't you go tell him? It will make him so happy!"

Both girls scrambled off his lap and ran outside, Mark followed behind. They spotted Jeff and ran towards him, calling "Uncle Jeff! Uncle Jeff!"

Jeff turned and bent down to meet them when they reached him. Chasey held her sister's hand and both grinned up at him.

Chasey spoke first, "Uncle Jeff, Daddy says he loves you. We just want to tell you that we don't mind sharing our daddy with you."

Gracie added, "You can be our daddy too because we like you so much!"

Jeff was at first speechless, and then his eyes misted over. Blinking back his tears of happiness, he hugged both girls tightly, "Thank you, you make me so happy! I like you very much too!"

Randy looked at the happy faces before turning to Matt, "Wow! Jeff just became a daddy and you are now uncle to those kids! And there isn't even a wedding! Talk about excess baggage! Damn!"

The reaction was spontaneous, Matt and Jeff started pummeling Randy while Mark shouted, "Watch your mouth Orton! We have kids in the house!" He was beaming with joy though that both his daughters had accepted Jeff into the family.

Randy shielded his head protectively with his hands, "C'mon guys, I was just kidding! Stop hitting me already! … Ouch! Someone, help me!"

Shawn and Rebecca were tickled pink by the whole scenario, Randy did ask for it by opening his mouth once too often! The brothers finally stopped abusing Randy when they realized that the little girls were watching them with fascination in giving Uncle Randy a good beating.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other before Matt tried to explain, "Huh.. don't mind us, girls, we were just horsing around. Uncle Randy loves it when we play rough!"

Just then, Cameron and Cheyenne came out to join them and the two girls' attention was averted. The children decided to play catch and started running and chasing each other around the yard, screaming with laughter. The dogs added on to their excitement. Rebecca got up, saying she had better keep an eye on them. She left the guys to talk among themselves.

"I don't know what you say to your girls but damn, they seem to take it well about you and Jeff" Shawn remarked amusingly.

Randy just had to know, "Huh, Mark? How did you explain about gay love to them?"

Jeff and Matt gasped in shock. They both turned wide eyes to Mark, wondering if Mark really touched on that subject.

Mark cocked his eyebrow, "I didn't talk none of that with my girls. At their age, they wouldn't understand. I just told them that I love Jeff the way a man loves his wife and they understood. I believe they like having another daddy to love them."

Mark gave Jeff a warm affectionate look. Jeff returned his look of affection and smiled lovingly at him.

Matt let out a sigh of relief. He didn't envy being in Mark's shoes. Parenting is tough, if it was him, he wouldn't even know where to start. He and Jeff had better start picking up some parenting tips from Mark and Shawn.

"C'mon guys, lets start cooking, I think the kids are working up an appetite already." Shawn got up and made his way to the fire pit.

The evening progressed steadily and everyone retired to bed around 11 pm. The kids got to sleep together in a room and were giggling softly with excitement. Finally, all sounds ceased, they had fallen asleep.

Mark and Jeff were lying on the bed. Mark stroked Jeff's hair lovingly. He was glad that his little girls had taken to Jeff. Finally, he felt whole again, all he needed were his precious girls and Jeff. He nuzzled his face into Jeff's hair, breathing in deeply the lavender scent.

Jeff shifted to look up at Mark, "Do you really think I will make a good daddy?"

Mark pressed a kiss on his mouth, "Of course, you will!" He added in a teasing tone, "I wouldn't have chosen you if I thought you wouldn't be good to my girls!"

"Oh Mark!" Jeff pulled Mark down for a kiss. Mark leaned down to brush his lips sensuously against Jeff's, before kissing him deeply. Their tongues engaged in a mating dance and soon, Jeff was whimpering with pleasure. Mark ran his fingers lightly down the sides of Jeff's legs before moving up to caress the indent of his hip bones. Jeff shivered with anticipation.

Mark spoke huskily against his ear, "I love to do naughty things to you when we're alone," his big hands roamed and caressed Jeff's body, who whimpered softly.

Mark nuzzled his face against Jeff's groin before wrapping one hand around Jeff's hardening shaft, pumping it gently. Jeff moaned sweetly and thrust his hips forward into Mark's hand.

Mark chuckled, "So impatient, I want to play with you a bit," he bent down and flicked his tongue at the cockhead several times, watching it twitched with arousal. He finally took the head into his wet mouth and moaned deliciously around it.

"Please Mark … don't tease" Jeff gasped out when Mark moved to take him deeper down his throat. Mark grinned around him before pulling his mouth up the shaft and released it with a pop.

"Jeff, are you able to ....? " Mark was interrupted before he could finish.

"Please Mark, I need you in me," Jeff whined softly, arching desperately towards Mark.

Mark did not hesitate and spread Jeff's legs apart. He wet his fingers and inserted two into Jeff's lovehole, thrusting in gently and stretching him. Jeff mewled softly. Mark pushed in deeper, searching for his prostrate and when he found it, he probed hard on the soft tissue.

Jeff cried out, "Oh God! Mark…" he writhed in pleasure, thrusting hard into Mark's fingers, his fingers clenched tightly onto Mark's shoulders.

"Tell me what you want Jeff," Mark worked his fingers relentlessly, bringing Jeff's body to a feverish pitch.

Jeff gasped out, "Please … Mark … take me, … make me .. yours!"

Mark pulled out his fingers, pulled Jeff's legs to wrap around his waist and plunged his cock into Jeff's trembling body.

"Mark……!" Jeff screamed in pain and in pleasure as Mark tore into his body.

"Jeff .. so tight .. feels so good!" Mark groaned out loud and held still, giving Jeff time to adjust. When he felt Jeff was ready, he started to move. Soon, both men were moving in rhythm, their pace now frantic as they felt their oncoming release. Mark pounded hard into Jeff, driving him hard into the mattress.

"Cum for me, sweets!" Mark panted harshly and thrust in deep holding tight to Jeff's hips.

Jeff screamed in ecstasy, spurting copiously onto his and Mark's stomach. Mark followed immediately after and slumped forward, still joined to Jeff, both their bodies trembling with their release.

It was several minutes before both men moved. Jeff cuddled close, their legs entwined.

"Mark?" Jeff whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Mark hugged Jeff tight, "I love you too, Jeff."

Both men gradually fell asleep in each other's arms, a look of content and bliss on their faces. They had finally found each other and were never going to let go.

But, impending events were going to cause an upheaval in their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews greatly appreciated ………….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate all your comments. It's wonderful to know that you care enough to take the time to let me know your thoughts. I feel motivated to update this on a weekly basis and since I'm on a roll, here's another chapter for this week!

Do check out **"Broken Home"** by JacktheSinister JaketheJust, **"Obsessed"** by redsandman99 and **"A Friend or A Foe"** by I luv JeffHardy Edge Randy. You will not be disappointed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Glen was reluctant to join the group but Chris was insistent. He didn't like the arrogant former Undisputed Champion but Chris told him that since both of them lost Jeff, they might as well go out and drown their sorrows. Glen had nothing better to do than to sit in his room and brood. On the spur of the moment, he decided to accept the invitation.

He sat at the bar fingering his scotch, watching Chris and the Bella twins tore up the dance floor. Michelle and Gail were sitting next to him watching the scene, and bobbing their heads to the beat of the music. Kennedy, John and Oscar sat two seats away, talking amicably among themselves. They nodded to Glen when he looked at them and raised their drinks in acknowledgement but Glen chose to keep his own company. He decided to just stay for a couple of drinks before taking his leave.

At that moment, Kelly arrived and after glancing around, spotted her colleagues at the bar and made her way there to join them. She sat on the empty seat beside Glen, smiling slightly up at him.

"Hi Glen, you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Suit yourself,' Glen answered nonchalantly as he turned back to his drink.

"Thanks," Kelly made herself comfortable and ordered her drink. While waiting to be served, she looked at the dance floor and frowned when she saw Chris tearing it up.

"What a jerk!" she muttered to herself before taking a deep gulp of her drink.

Glen looked at her, nonplussed, "Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

Kelly almost choked on her drink, and gasping she turned to face Glen, "I wasn't talking about you, I'm referring to that jerk out there!" she made a careless gesture with her hand at the dance floor.

Glen realized that Chris was the so-called jerk and smirked. He suddenly recalled the reason why Jeff left Chris. The girl sitting with him was the cause of the breakup. He frowned, "What happened between the two that they were no longer on talking terms?" Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to mind his own business. He already had enough to deal on his own. He still had problems coming to terms with Jeff's decision, but he would respect Jeff's choice because he did betray Jeff and didn't want Jeff to hurt any more.

He heard about Jeff going up to Mark's place and his heart ached at the thought of them together. A deep sense of shame overtook him. He shouldn't blame Mark, it was his own doing that caused him to lose Jeff.

Tossing his scotch back, Glen gestured to the bartender to get him another one. His eyes met Kelly's who had been watching him. She smiled fleetingly at him, hesitating before speaking, "Huh, how have you been?"

Glen stared at her, "Why do you care?" and went back to his drink.

"Can't you be more civil? I'm just trying to be friendly," Kelly let out an exasperated sigh.

Glen ignored her and decided to finish his drink and leave. He wasn't good company and didn't feel like having company.

Chris came back to the bar with the Bellas, he was having a good time until he noticed Kelly. Giving his orders to the bartender, he then turned to Kelly, "You're alone?"

Kelly glared at him, "What is it to you?"

Chris cocked a slight grin before asking, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I can buy my own drinks, just leave me alone!" She took her drink and made to move away.

Chris grabbed her gently on the arm, "Hey, don't go! Can't we just talk, like old times?"

Kelly paused and feeling that she was somewhat being ungracious, sat back down. Chris smiled down at her and ordered another drink for her before he opened his mouth.

"I would like to apologize for my past behavior. Can we still be friends?"

Kelly stared at him for a long time and snapped, "What are you playing at now? You couldn't get rid of me soon enough when Jeff left you!"

Chris flushed with embarrassment when Glen turned to look at him, a quizzical look on his face.

Kelly realized that Jeff also left Glen and immediately, tried to make amends for her outburst, "Sorry Glen, I didn't mean to rake things up by mentioning Jeff," she apologized sincerely.

Before Glen could say anything in response, Chris interrupted, "Leave Jeff out of this! I was just trying to be friendly, and you have to go bring up the past. What's over stays over! And if you can't get over it, well then that's just too bad!" Chris took his drink and moved away, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Kelly watched him move away, a sad look on her face. She really didn't mean to be rude but when Chris left her without any explanation, it had really hurt her. She sighed and looked so crestfallen, Glen somewhat felt sorry for her.

"Hey, don't be sad. Want to talk about it?"

Kelly looked at him and laughed uneasily, "I don't think you want to hear my story. After all, it involved Jeff and you may end up feeling worse."

"Nothing can make me feel worse. I have to admit that I'm curious about you and Chris. How did you two fall out?"

"Well, you know about Jeff finding us together?"

Glen nodded, his heart pinching at that thought, it was the same for him too.

"Jeff left immediately, without saying anything to Chris. With no more strings attached, I thought Chris and I would start a serious relationship. I didn't expect him to just walk away from me. I tried to ask him why but he refused to say and in the end, we went our separate ways."

Glen's interest was now piqued. Did Chris realize he had made a mistake with Kelly over Jeff? But why did he cheat in the first place?

Glen wanted to smack himself, he did the same thing to Jeff as well! Who was he to question Chris' motives? He sighed heavily, just as Chris had said earlier, leave the past in the past, no point raking it up now.

Turning his attention back to Kelly, he consoled her, "Chris was just making friendly overtures towards you, he was apologizing to you for what he did, so why don't you give him a chance?"

"I know, I do feel bad snapping at him when he was just being friendly," Kelly said in a sorrowful tone.

Glen thought for a moment before getting up, "Wait here, I'll be right back!"

He walked towards Chris and caught his attention. Kelly watched him say something to Chris who looked back at her. The two men exchanged some words and Kelly's eyes widened in surprise when Chris and Glen walked towards her.

Glen gave her a slight nod before saying, "I'll leave the two of you alone to talk. I'm done here! See you guys around." He walked away from the bar, somewhat pleased that at least someone wouldn't be alone that night.

Chris turned to Kelly, "Huh, I'm sorry for my outburst just now. Hope you don't take it the wrong way."

Kelly gave him a small smile, "I must also apologize for snapping at you."

Chris smiled back, "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." The two former lovers chatted over drinks and got reacquainted with each other. Before the night was over, they found themselves together in bed, making love feverishly with each other.

As they laid their sated bodies close to each other, Kelly asked in a hushed tone, "Chris?"

Chris turned his head towards her, "Yes?"

"Why did you leave me before? Did I do something wrong?"

Chris closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't even want to go there but he had decided to start making amends for his past misdeeds. Might as well start now, "You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't you, it was me."

Kelly moved up so that she could look him in the eye, "What do you mean by that?"

Chris hesitated before deciding to come clean, "I have a huge ego. I had been going out with Jeff for a long time. We were good friends before we became lovers. Everything was fine between us, we were so in love with each other. And then I got this stupid notion that no matter what I did, Jeff would stay with me."

Chris gulped audibly, feeling uncomfortable about what he did. He continued after a moment of pause, "I cheated on him and slept with you and I got caught. I feel so bad for hurting him. It wasn't that I didn't love him, I do love him but my ego raised its ugly head."

Chris sighed heavily, "I took him for granted, just like I took you for granted. You'll hate me for saying this, but you were just a fling then. I never intended us to be serious. I hate myself for hurting both of you."

When Kelly's eyes clouded with sadness at his words, Chris held her close, "Please forgive me for hurting you. I just want to be honest, it just didn't feel right then. But, I feel different about you now. It took losing Jeff to make me realize that when you have a good thing going, you hang on to it."

Kelly's mind was in a daze, but she suddenly realized what Chris was saying.

"Did .. did you just say you feel different about me now?" she stuttered in surprise.

"Yes, if you would like to give this a try, I would like us to get serious about this relationship, that is, if that's what you want too," Chris said sincerely.

"Oh Chris!" Kelly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I do want us to work out!"

Chris hugged her close, "I do too, because I've got a feeling that I'm holding on to a good thing right now!"

Kelly thought back, she had Glen to thank for helping them get back together again.

"I'm glad that we can have a fresh start. I'll have to thank Glen tomorrow for bringing us together."

Chris nodded his agreement, "Me too, and there's something else I need to talk to him."

Chris didn't want to elaborate, he just hoped that when the time came for him to come clean with Glen, he would forgive him. He prayed that the big guy would not destroy him for indirectly causing him to lose Jeff.

Back at Mark's ranch …………………..

Jeff had been kept busy most of the afternoon. While the guys were out riding and working out in Mark's splendid well-equipped gym, he was currently engaged in painting the nails of his little playmates. The girls had noticed his midnight blue painted nails and wanted him to do the same for them. He wasn't sure the children's mothers would approve and what would Mark say to all this?

Rebecca was encouraging and even offered to go shopping for the nail polish. She came back with delightful pink and lilac nail polish with multi-colored glitter and the girls shrieked with delight at her choices. Mark was receptive to the idea, they were girls after all and enjoy dolling up.

The guys were at the gym, working out. Jeff was with the girls in the living room. Rebecca was helping to paint their nails as well. The conversation of painted nails popped up and Randy couldn't resist teasing Mark, "Deadman, are you sure it's a good idea to let Jeff paint your little girls' nails? Your kids would think they gain another Mummy instead!"

Matt couldn't stand by and let Randy ridicule his baby brother, "Are you calling my brother a girl? Do you want a fat lip or what?"

Randy raised his hands to placate Matt, "Hey, c'mon admit it. Jeff's ….. "

"Jeff's different but he's not a girl! Okay, he paints his nails but it's his way of expressing his uniqueness, that's all there is to it! If you say one more time ….."

"Boys! Cool it! Orton, if you insinuate one more time that Jeff's a girl, you'll end up eating through a straw, you got that?" Mark decided he heard enough.

Shawn covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laugher. Mark noticed, "Not you too, Michaels."

"Hey, I was just thinking, no offense to Jeff, but your girls actually take to him like a mother."

Matt and Mark were speechless but not Randy, "See, that's what I said! Even Shawn agrees with me!"

Shawn shook his head, "No, I do not agree with you Randy. What I'm saying is that Mark's girls can sense Jeff's soft nature. Mark my words, as they grow up, you'll see them approaching Jeff for his opinions on clothes, colors and even confide in him about their boyfriend troubles."

All were stunned by Shawn's insight but well impressed. Matt moved closer to Shawn, "Huh, Shawn, can you give me some tips about being an uncle to those girls? I can share them with Jeff, I think he has no idea what he's doing right now."

"Gladly, Matt but I think Jeff's doing pretty well by himself," saying, he winked at Mark who just rolled his eyes.

The door to their gym opened and the room was besieged by screaming children. "Daddy, look! Look at my pretty nails!" Rebecca and Jeff walked in and joined them. Shawn and Mark studied their girls' painted nails and admired the colorful glitter that was painted on them.

"They are pretty, sweeties," Mark admitted while Shawn added, "Yes, I like the pretty colors, hmm, maybe I can get Uncle Jeff to paint my nails as well," he grinned teasingly at Jeff.

Randy groaned out loud, "Oh God! Just what we need, another guy to start painting his nails. What are you guys trying to do, start a rainbow connection?"

Jeff and Shawn looked at each other as they gave each other knowing grins. They advanced towards Randy. Randy eyes widened in realization at their intent, "Oh no, you don't! Get away from me!" He beat a hasty retreat while the rest chortled with laughter at his fast exit.

Mark pulled Jeff into a hug, wrapping both arms around him, whispering, "I miss you, were the girls behaving?"

Jeff smiled up at him within his embrace, "I miss you too. The girls are behaving well, you should be proud of them."

"Hey, you cuddlebugs, what say we drive to town for dinner. I think the children will enjoy a night out," Shawn suggested.

"Good idea, but let me call Sara first. I don't know what time she's coming to pick the girls up tomorrow," Mark didn't want to keep the girls up too late in case they were leaving early tomorrow.

Excusing himself, he went to the living room to make the call. Sara picked up and told Mark that she would be coming around noon tomorrow to collect the girls. Before Mark could hang up, she asked hastily, "Mark, could we talk?"

Mark detected a note of anxiety in her tone, "Is everything well with your parents?"

"Yes, they're fine. That's not what I want to talk about."

"What is it then?" Mark was puzzled by Sara's behavior.

"Mark, would you consider getting back together?" Sara finally spoke up.

Mark was stunned, it was a moment before he could respond to Sara who thought she had lost the connection, "What are you saying? You want us to be together again?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

When Mark didn't respond, Sara asked hesitatingly, "Is there a problem?"

"Why Sara, you told me you wanted out cos' you love someone else, why are you changing your mind now?"

Sara sighed, "It's not working out between Brian and I. Brian's the one you saw in the car yesterday."

"So, it's not working out for you and you decide you want to come back, just like that!" Mark was furious at her presumptuousness.

"Don't you want to? I know the girls want us back together, they miss you so much!"

"Stop playing games with me, Sara! Don't you dare use the girls to get to me! I remember you telling me that you don't love me anymore!" Mark was getting angrier by the moment, he was sickened by the thought of his children being used like that, did she have a conscience at all?

"Mark, we can work on that, we did love each other at one time," Sara spoke as a matter of fact.

Mark closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was at the point of exploding. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he finally spoke, "If you think for a moment that I would consider taking you back, you can just forget it!"

Sara stayed silent before speaking quietly, "Is there someone else?"

Mark decided to be frank with her, "Yes, I met someone else."

"Who is it? Does she work for WWE as well?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, **he** works for WWE," Mark made sure that he emphasized that the person was of the male gender.

"Wha… what? Did you say he?" Sara gasped in shock at the other end.

"Yes, I did say he. You have a problem with that?"

"What the hell, Mark! Are you trying to mock me? You're telling me that you're getting on with a guy right now?" Sara screamed into the phone.

"I'm not mocking anyone. I'm just telling you that I'm in love with a guy right now."

Moments of silence before Sara spoke again, "You're kidding right? How could you love a guy? We were together for eight years and never once did you show any inclination towards the male gender. Wait! Is that why our marriage fell apart? You spent all that time with him on the road, was that it?"

"No, I didn't even get together with him until these past few days. Our marriage fell apart because **you** stopped loving me and **you** asked for a divorce, remember? You initiated the breakup!" Mark was on the verge of losing his calm again.

"Who is he, Mark? Was he at the house yesterday?" Sara was unwilling to let it go. She felt humiliated that Mark had refused to take her back because of a man!

"If you want to know, I will introduce him to you when you pick the girls up tomorrow. But until then, what you must get into your head is that I DO NOT WANT YOU BACK! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! AND I DO NOT WANT YOU POKING YOUR NOSE INTO MY BUSINESS!" Mark disconnected the call, he didn't want to continue the conversation, he had completely lost his temper!

Jeff and the others heard Mark and were now standing in the living room, looking at him with wide eyes. Jeff moved towards Mark, reaching for him, wondering what had caused Mark to rage like that.

Mark turned towards him, a weary look on his face and embraced Jeff tight, his chin resting on top of Jeff's head. Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark, rubbing his back soothingly to calm his nerves. He could feel Mark still trembling with anger. After a moment of silence, everyone left discreetly, leaving Mark and Jeff alone.

Jeff whispered, "Mark, what's wrong? Who were you talking to?"

Mark kissed the top of his head and moved slightly apart so that he could look at Jeff. He took in the look of concern on Jeff's face, "I don't want you to worry, but I was talking to Sara."

He paused, contemplating if he should reveal his ex's intention. Deciding that it would be best as he never wanted to keep Jeff in the dark, he told Jeff what transpired.

Jeff's face scrunched up, he was afraid and was on the verge of tears, "Please Mark, I can't lose you! I love you! Oh God! Why is this happening to us?"

Mark held him tight, "Nothing's gonna tear us apart, I promise you that! I will not leave you, Jeff!" They held each other in a tight embrace, taking comfort in the other's arms.

Mark knew that Sara would not just let it go. Their confrontation tomorrow could turn ugly and he didn't want the children to witness it. He believed firmly that so long as he and Jeff held strong, they could overcome all obstacles and stay together. He had faith in their love for each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated …………………


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

You guys are awesome! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! There will be one more chapter to this before it ends, I think. Still uncertain how this will end.

Check out **"Addicted"** by NeroAnne, **"24 hours"** by Pheonix-Syren and **"Superstar for a Day"** by RRatedauthor. This is a sequel to **"Blood Brothers by Choice".**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

The following morning, Kelly and Chris went looking for Glen, they knew he was staying at the same hotel. Coincidentally, they met him while going down to the lobby for breakfast.

"Glen, wait up!" Kelly called out, pulling Chris along with her.

Chris was having mixed feelings about this meeting. He was grateful to Glen for making it possible for him and Kelly to get back together. He realized he had read the big guy wrong. Glen was quite a nice guy actually, considering his actions last night.

Chris was battling himself, should he just keep his mouth shut? His conscience had been pricking him ever since he saw how his actions had hurt Jeff time and again. Not that it would do any good now but at least, he could live with himself. Jeff was never happier, but he still owed Glen big time!

"Huh, hi Glen! Are you going in for breakfast? Can we join you?" He had not decided whether to confess to Glen yet.

Glen smirked, looking down at their joined hands, "By all means, looks like you two have patched things up."

Kelly grinned up at him, "Yes, and we have you to thank for it!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and Glen just stood there, stunned.

"Well, I really didn't do anything to help. Could we just not talk about it?" He was feeling slightly embarrassed by the affectionate display.

They moved to the restaurant and helped themselves to the buffet. Chris really wasn't that hungry, he was picking at his food and fidgeting uncomfortably. He knew chances were high that he could get really hurt by Glen if he so decided to tell the truth.

Kelly remembered last night's conversation, "Chris, didn't you want to talk to Glen about something?"

Chris looked up startled, trying to compose himself and gather his thoughts. It looked like the decision was made for him after all.

"What is it you want to talk to me about, Chris?" Glen prodded noticing Chris' uneasiness.

"Huh… I .. I just want to thank you for helping us get back together!" Chris spoke in a rush.

Glen cocked an eyebrow, nodding, "Okay, you're welcome," he paused looking at Chris intensely before adding, "Anything else you want to talk about?" He found Chris' behavior odd, to say the least.

Chris gulped and taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Glen, don't kill me but I've got something to tell you and I don't think you will take too kindly to what I'm going to say."

Glen stared at him before saying, "What in blazes are you yapping about?"

To hell with the consequences, he needed to get it off his chest even if he ended up getting hurt.

"Can you promise not to thrash the place after I've finished?"

Someone would have to pay for the damages and Chris guessed it would be him. That was the least he could do for messing up people's lives.

When Glen didn't answer but glared at him, he decided to just tell it so.

"I want to begin by saying I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for breaking you and Jeff up." Chris could feel himself physically shrinking under Glen's glare.

"What the hell are you saying?" Glen asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Kelly was staring at Chris with wide eyes and mouth agape. This looked bad already.

"I was responsible for you catching Jeff and I making out in the dressing room, as well as arranging for Jeff to catch you in bed with Maryse."

Chris got up and quickly moved out of the way as soon as Glen stood up. Oh God! This was a bad idea! Damn him and his conscience! Hell was going to break loose!

Glen was breathing heavily, his face a deep red and if looks could kill, Chris was long gone dead! He advanced quickly and lunged forward before Chris could get away from his grasp. Holding Chris by the shirt front, he pulled him forward until their faces were closed to each other. Chris was forced to stand on his toes.

"You bastard! You set me up! You caused me to lose Jeff!"

Glen clocked him on the jaw with a right hook! Chris fell on his back, his ears ringing and his jaw felt like it was on fire. He could hear someone screaming in the background. He felt himself being picked up and he flew through the air before he landed on a table with a mighty crash! God, that hurt! His body felt like it was broken in half.

People were screaming and running to get out of the way. Glen ignored them, his attention focused only on Chris. He would make him pay for all the trouble he had caused him! He moved forward, reaching out to pull Chris to his feet but before he could do more damage, Kelly placed herself between him and Chris.

"No, Glen, enough! He's hurt!" Kelly was shaking with fear but she couldn't just stand by and let Glen maim Chris.

"Get out of my way, Kelly! I'm not done with him yet!" Glen growled furiously.

"Please Glen, you have to stop! Chris didn't have to tell you but he wanted to come clean. Don't hurt him anymore, please!" Kelly pleaded.

In the haze of anger that was still raging through his mind, Glen actually heard what Kelly was saying. He stood still, conflicting emotions going through his mind. Looking down at the immobile Chris, he saw the swelling of the jaw and his pained expression.

Staring at him for several moments, he spoke in an intimidating tone, "You are going to tell Jeff what you did when he gets back with Mark. I want you to clear things up with him. You hear me?"

Chris grimaced in pain but nodded in understanding. Glen left without a backward glance. Kelly quickly moved to Chris' side. John and Oscar stepped forward, helping Chris to his feet. They were going to get him some medical aid.

As they carried him out, John said in a low tone to Chris, "Why couldn't you just shut up? You just put Jeff and Mark in a difficult position!"

As they moved forward, Chris was already regretting his decision. Shit! John's right! He should have left things the way it was. He groaned out loud, his body wracked in pain. Why didn't he just introduce someone to Glen instead of acting noble and all that crap? He only ended messing things up for everyone, again! He really should have kept his big mouth shut!

Chris didn't look forward to telling Jeff and shuddered at the thought of what Mark would do to him once the repercussions sank in.

At Mark's ranch ……….

Jeff didn't have a restful night. He kept tossing and turning and even though Mark wrapped his arms around him to comfort and soothe his nerves, he just couldn't sleep. He stared into the dark, thinking of the possibility that he might lose Mark. But, he and Sara were divorced, he shouldn't feel insecure about the situation, or should he?

Mark spooned him from behind, both arms wrapped around Jeff and he could tell that Jeff was trying to lay still to avoid waking him. His mind kept going back to the unpleasant conversation he had with Sara. What could she do? They were divorced and he knew he would never want her back. It puzzled him that she wanted to get back with him. He knew she didn't love him anymore, so why?

Both men didn't get much rest, each preoccupied by their own thoughts. As the first light of day streamed through the parted curtains, lightening up the room, Mark nuzzled against Jeff's neck. Jeff turned to face him before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Mmm…. That's a nice wakeup call," Mark murmured against his lips.

Jeff smiled adoringly up at him before cuddling closer, "I love waking up in your arms."

Mark smiled, understanding how Jeff felt, he felt the same way. He knew Jeff was feeling insecure and wanted to reassure him. They had talked the day before after the children were put to bed but Mark knew that Jeff was feeling uneasy.

"Jeff, you're tense. Are you still worried?"

Jeff nodded and answered in a shaky voice, "I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose you, Mark."

"Put that thought away! You are not going to lose me, understand? I'm here, now and always. I love you Jeff! Do you doubt me?"

"No, it's not that, I .. I don't know. It was just like I said, something bad happens when I fall in love and … and …. Oh Mark! I'm afraid!"

Mark hugged Jeff even closer, "Don't be. Sara and I are just going to talk, so will you just relax?"

They stayed in bed a little longer but as the sunrays lit up the room, decided that it was time to get up. The kids kept them busy and before they knew it, it was approaching noon. Mark got the kids cleaned up and ready to go. At noon, Sara drove up into the driveway. She came alone this time and Mark opened the door to let her in.

Everyone was waiting in the living room. They greeted her cordially and she nodded in acknowledgement. Gracie and Chasey ran up to her and gave her a kiss. She hugged them tight before standing up to look at Mark. Her eyes wandered over to Randy, Matt and Jeff before they finally lingered on Jeff.

"Which one is your lover?" she asked Mark but her gaze stayed on Jeff.

Mark said, "Not in front of the children."

He gave a knowing look to Shawn who, with Rebecca, took the children to the backyard to keep them occupied.

Matt, Jeff and Randy looked uncomfortable but Jeff had a telltale flush on his cheeks.

Mark walked towards Jeff and putting his arm protectively around Jeff, turned to Sara, "Meet Jeff."

No one spoke for a while. Sara looked Jeff up and down. She had to admit unwillingly that he was actually pretty! She studied him closely, long blonde hair with streaks of blue and green, soft-looking emerald eyes that were cast down shyly at the moment revealing pretty long lashes. He had a well-defined nose and pink full lips. Running her eyes down his lithe body, she took note of the slim waist and long legs. Jeff blushed fully at the attention she was paying him. Sara couldn't help thinking that this guy was actually very pleasing to the eye, he was very attractive! How could she not notice earlier?

"Guys, will you stay here with Jeff while I talk to Sara in the library?" Mark addressed Matt and Randy.

Matt nodded before saying, "We'll wait here for you."

Mark pushed Jeff gently towards his brother, whispering, "I won't be long."

He ushered Sara into the library and closed the door. In an instant, Randy was at the door and had one ear against it.

Matt hissed, "Randy, they're having a private conversation!"

Randy put a finger on his lip and hissed back, "This involves your brother, don't you want to know what's happening in there?"

Matt only hesitated for a split second before he moved to join Randy, putting his ear against the door as well.

Jeff stood there, looking lost. He didn't feel right to ease drop but was certain that Matt and Randy would give him a rundown of what was being said. He sat himself down on the couch and watched Matt and Randy anxiously.

The guys' expressions told Jeff volumes. They looked anxiously at each other and their eyes told him that things were not going well. As the voices within escalated, Jeff caught snatches of the conversation taking place. Randy and Matt suddenly jumped away from the door just as it opened. Sara looked annoyed and she glared at them before heading to the backyard, calling out to Gracie and Chasey that they were leaving.

Mark strode out purposefully, he looked pissed as hell! When the children came back in, he moved to gather them both in his arms, hugging and kissing them. "Daddy loves you so much! Promise to be good, okay?"

The girls nodded their obedience and kissed their daddy back, "Love you daddy, please come and see us," Chasey said softly.

Little Gracie whimpered softly, holding on tight to Mark. She didn't want to leave her daddy. She saw Jeff at the corner of her eye and opened her arms towards him, "Daddy Jeff, I want a kiss!"

She had started calling him that last night and Jeff's heart had warmed over with joy. Before he could oblige, Sara hissed at Mark to put the girls down, and taking them by the hands, told them that they had to leave immediately. Everyone called out their goodbyes as the girls waved forlornly back at them.

As soon as the car drove away, Shawn asked Mark quietly, "What did she want?"

Mark gave Jeff a fleeting glance, he didn't want Jeff to worry but he could tell that he was burning with curiosity.

Mark let out a heavy sigh, "She wanted to come back and start afresh. I told her that there was no chance of that happening and she threatened to stop all visitation rights to the children immediately, unless I comply with her wishes."

Everybody gasped in shock. "But, that's blackmail!" Shawn exclaimed and then added, "Can she do that, Mark?"

Mark nodded his head wearily, "She has full custody of the children. The court ruled in her favor as I'm always on the road. She can stop me from seeing them."

Everyone was stupefied. Jeff wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold. His mind reeled at the thought that Mark would not be allowed to see the girls if he didn't comply with Sara's wishes. It was too great a price to pay for them to stay together. He couldn't do that to Mark. The girls meant the world to him and Mark would be devastated. What were they going to do?

Mark immediately noticed Jeff's distress and moved to take him in his arms, "Jeff, I'll think of something, I'm not going to let you go! There's something going on. She wasn't happy when she said she wanted us to get back together. I'm going to find out the truth! Just stay strong!"

Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark and lay his head on his chest whispering, "I love you so much but I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Everything's going to be fine," Mark wanted desperately to believe that himself, he needed to be strong for the both of them.

He released Jeff, "Stay with the others. I'm going to make some phone calls." He placed a gentle kiss on Jeff's temple and moved into the library, closing the door.

The first person he wanted to speak to were Sara's parents. She just went up to see them and he needed to know if there was more to it than a casual visit. He dialed the number and waited for them to pick up the call.

"Hi Mrs Chirie. Yes, this is Mark. How have you been?" Mark listened as Sara's mother talked.

"That's good to know. Mrs Chirie, I know Sara just went up to visit, did she mention anything unusual because she acted oddly when she came to pick the girls up."

It appeared that Mrs Chirie had said something to surprise Mark.

"What!" …… "She did?" …… "What was it for?" …... "Alright, thanks Mrs Chirie for telling me. I'll see what I can do."

Mark terminated the call and sat thinking. He made up his mind and picked up his phone again. He needed some information and knew who could get it for him. He spent the next two hours talking to people and by the end of it, he already had a plan formulated.

The group left for their house show immediately. Shawn decided to take Rebecca and the children along with him. They would fly back home together after the show.

Glen was waiting anxiously for Jeff to return. He was already at the arena and was tempted to call him, but he told himself to be patient and just wait. Chris would have to explain everything and he would see if Jeff would be willing to take him back.

Our Undisputed Champion was feeling miserable. He was patched up and fortunately for him, other than some bruises, he suffered no broken bones. He kept glancing at Glen who was pacing up and down. They were both waiting near the staff entrance to the car park. Glen had personally escorted him and was adamant that Chris stayed with him until the rest had arrived.

"What do you hope to gain by forcing me to do this?" Chris felt he should try and talk some sense into Glen while waiting.

Glen turned to stare at him, "I just want you to tell Jeff the truth. He needs to know that I didn't cheat on him!"

Chris snorted, "I know your true intentions. You want to get Jeff back but let me tell you now, that's not going to happen!"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why do you think I decided to tell you the truth, I didn't have to but I wanted to."

Glen didn't see what Chris was getting at, "Let Jeff decides if he wants me back, but I'm curious why you did what you did."

Chris thought for a moment and then spoke quietly, "Have you notice how happy Jeff is with Mark? He's in love with him! Any fool can see it, well, except maybe you."

Chris couldn't care if Glen hurt him again, he needed to open Glen's eyes to the truth.

"You want another beating? I would be happy to oblige!" Glen looked at him menacingly.

Chris let out an exasperated sigh, "You're too hot-headed to listen to anyone! Just like the time you acted rashly when Jeff told you he loved you and you pushed him away because you still doubted him!"

When Glen made a threatening gesture towards him, Chris put up his hands, "Let me finish what I have to say and then, if you still want to, I'll let you kick my ass!"

Glen paused in stride, his curiosity getting the better of him. Maybe he should let Chris finish.

"Lets start by being honest with ourselves. I'm a conniving and manipulating bastard and I'll do anything to get what I want. I didn't realize that I was hurting Jeff until I heard him crying his heart out the day he found you with Maryse. I thought he would come running back to me," he sighed, "instead, I sent him running into the arms of one Mark Calaway."

He paused for a moment, "As for you, lets face it. I may have set you up but you failed Jeff because you didn't have faith in him, you didn't trust him. He has always been truthful about his feelings, and I know that because I was with him for more than a year."

He looked at Glen, "You can blame me for all your troubles, but just remember this, no one forced you to leave Jeff and get drunk and no one tied you to the bed to have sex with Maryse."

Chris continued when he realized that he was still in one piece, Glen had not strike him down yet!

He spoke in a subdued tone, "Glen, both of us do not deserve Jeff. We failed him miserably! Before we do this, ask yourself, will Jeff come back to you once he knows the truth?"

When Glen didn't answer, Chris pressed on, "I wanted to tell you the whole truth because I do feel bad about hurting you and Jeff and for that, I apologize sincerely. But, to be honest, I don't think what I'll say will affect Jeff's feelings for Mark. He is truly happy with Mark and God knows, he deserves to be happy after what both of us put him through. I'm really glad they found each other!"

Chris finished what he wanted to say and waited for Glen to attack him, but Glen just stared at him, unmoving.

He finally spoke but in a hushed tone, "But, I love him!"

Chris knew exactly how he felt.

"So do I, Glen, but we have to let him go. He's happy. Don't make him feel guilty and force him to choose between you and Mark."

At that very moment, two cars pulled up into the car park. The doors opened to reveal their friends back from their short holiday at the ranch. Mark's eyes widened in surprise to see Glen and Chris together.

"What happened to you Chris? Did a truck run over you or did Glen here use you for a punching bag?" Randy took in the bruises, the one on the jaw a prominent blue and purple.

Jeff gasped, "Chris, what happened to you?" and moved to take Chris' chin gingerly in his hands, a worried frown on his face.

"Courtesy of the mighty Kane, but don't worry, we've sorted out our differences," Chris made light of his injuries.

Jeff turned to Glen, "You want to tell me what happened Glen?"

It was the perfect opportunity for Glen but he couldn't bring himself to tell Jeff, not after what Chris had said. He had to let Jeff go, it was for the best.

"Glen?" Jeff prodded, he didn't want his friends killing each other in his absence.

"Huh… it was … it was …" Glen's mind was still somewhat in a daze and he couldn't come up with a ready excuse.

Chris saved him, the smooth talker never at a loss for words, "Our friend took offense when I told him that he was too ugly to get anyone interested in him and he pummeled me into the ground!"

Glen glared at Chris and before he knew what happened, Jeff was chiding Chris, "How could you Chris? You hurt Glen's feelings! Now, I want you to apologize to him right now!"

Chris pretended to look shamefaced and turning towards Glen, mumbled, "Sorry, it won't happen again." He was actually apologizing for the pain he had caused him.

Jeff nodded before turning back to Glen, "And what about you, Glen? Do you have something to say to Chris?" He folded his arms, waiting for Glen to make amends as well.

"Huh… sorry Chris." Jeff arched his eyebrow at him, expecting more from him.

"I promise not to hit you, except only in the ring," Glen added as an afterthought. His eyes gleamed at the thought, he might still deal out some punishment but within the squared circle. He was not yet ready to forgive Chris fully. Hmm, maybe he should request for a match against Chris, a "No Holds Barred" match?

Jeff looked at him strangely, Glen had this diabolical expression on his face. What was Glen thinking?

Mark moved towards Jeff and glanced from Glen to Chris. "What are you guys playing at and were you waiting here for us?"

Glen and Chris looked at each other, it was up to Glen if he wanted Mark to know the truth. Glen pursed his lips, he could see how close Jeff and Mark were. Jeff kept throwing adoring looks at Mark who had one arm wrapped around Jeff's waist, keeping him close.

"Glen? Did you want to tell me something?" Mark could tell that Glen had something on his mind.

Glen made up his mind, "No, we were just wondering why you were late, that never happened before."

Mark stared at Glen, he knew that was not it. Glen's hiding something from him and he would get it out of him but for now, they had to go and get ready for their matches.

"We will talk later, we're already running late," Mark led the others back into the building.

Glen and Chris were the last to follow them in. Chris raised his thumb up showing his approval. Glen had done the right thing. Glen slapped him hard behind his head, causing him to almost lose his balance.

He couldn't help smirking when Chris winced in pain, "Hey, you've been saying you want real competition since you arrived on Smackdown, what say we go one on one for a "No Holds Barred" match at the next pay-per-view?"

Chris looked up at him and gulped. Okay, so now I know he has not forgiven me. He sighed before saying, "Bring it on big guy! I knew you will not let me off that easy."

---------------------------------------------------------

What has Mark found out? Will his plan work?

Will he lose the right to see his little girls?

Will Jeff give Mark up for his own sake?

Chris has moved on but what about Glen?

Will he change his mind and tell Jeff?

Will all be forgiven?

Reviews greatly appreciated ………………………


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

This is it! It's the last chapter and I thank all those who have stayed with me till the end. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and comments, I appreciate all of it!

I'll be starting a new fic after this, a Jeff/Batista pairing. Haven't got a title for it yet. Hope you will continue to read and review. Love you all!

Please check out **"Never Be The Same Again"** by Libby-Lee, **"A Savior"** by msnooky and **"Last Night"** by magz86.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

It had been a long and eventful day. After the shows, Shawn and his family decided to fly back home but not before telling Mark to keep him informed.

Shawn had pulled Jeff aside, "Jeff, I need you to stay calm through all these. I know what you are thinking. You don't want Mark to go through the pain of losing his kids and you are contemplating of letting Mark go."

Jeff looked at Shawn in surprise, "How did you …?"

"You love each other. If you want to do the right thing, stand by him. At least he has you if he loses the kids. I know Mark, he will not give you up and he will fight Sara on this. Just let him handle it. You just stay strong for him."

Shawn then pulled him into a hug before bidding the others goodbye.

The guys checked into the hotel and arranged to meet at a local pub for dinner and drinks. Mark opted to stay in his room, telling Jeff to go with Matt as he had some private business to deal with. He would join them later.

Pressing a kiss on to Jeff's lips, he told him firmly, "Don't fret now, I have things under control. I can't tell you yet but as soon as I've got everything settled, I'll let you know."

Despite Mark's optimism, Jeff couldn't help worrying. He wanted to just stay in with Mark.

Matt pulled him along against his will, "Mark's got business to attend to. Leave him be, he'll join us later."

They met up with Randy, Glen, Chris, Kelly, John and Oscar at the pub and proceeded to order dinner and drinks. Glen immediately noticed that Mark wasn't around. He watched Jeff closely and noticed that he looked listless. Chris noticed too and both guys looked at each other, wondering if something had happened between the two.

Not missing a beat, Matt's eyes narrowed, _Are those two teaming up together, that can't be possible, can it?_

He leaned towards Randy, whispering, "Watch Glen and Chris, I think they are up to something! Don't let them get too close to Jeff!"

Randy gave a slight nod and glanced casually at the two. They were seated together. _Now, that is odd, those two are usually at each other's throats!_ Frowning in confusion, he continued his observation and realized that they were watching Jeff like a hawk!

He kicked Matt discreetly under the table and turned his head slightly to one side, covering his mouth slightly with one hand to mutter to Matt, "They're watching Jeff closely. Be on your guard!"

They finished dinner and yet, Mark had not made his appearance. Jeff was getting restless, he really couldn't eat a bite and all he wanted to do was to go back to be with Mark. His demeanor didn't escape Glen and Chris' inquisitive eyes.

Jeff suddenly stood up, he wanted to leave but Matt pushed him down gently, whispering comforting words. He fought to stay calm but his nerves were on edge. He found himself starting to cry. Getting up, he dashed blindly towards the washroom, he didn't want anyone to see him break down.

Glen and Chris took off after him and were just a step ahead of Randy and Matt. They ran in and locked the door from the inside. They wanted to know why Jeff was so upset and knowing Matt and Randy, they would not get their answers without taking matters into their own hands.

Matt and Randy hammered furiously at the door, yelling at them to open up. Ignoring the commotion outside, both turned to look for Jeff but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have locked himself in one of the cubicles. Following the sobbing sounds, they stood outside a locked cubicle and looked at each other anxiously.

Chris was the first to speak up, "Jeff, it's me, Chris. Glen is with me. What's wrong Jeff? Why are you crying?"

Jeff sobbed even harder, he wanted Mark, only Mark. He didn't want to lose Mark, he couldn't! He wouldn't be able to carry on if he did!

Chris and Glen started to panic, they could hear how distressed Jeff was, but how were they going to get to him?

"Just let me break the damn door down!" As usual, Glen opted to just use brute strength to solve the problem.

"You dumb ass! The door will fall in and hurt Jeff! Idiot!" Chris wanted to strangle Glen for his stupidity.

"Watch your mouth or I'll shove my fist down your throat!" Glen growled at him.

Both gave each other frustrated looks and turned back to the problem at hand.

Glen decided to try one more time before he took drastic measures, "Jeff, please open up! Whatever the problem is, you can talk to us, we will try to help."

When Jeff continued to sob and it looked like he was not coming out, Glen made a decision and called out to Jeff, "Jeff, I'm going to rip the door off by its hinges. Stand back, you hear?"

Before he could enforce his decision, the door clicked and swung open. Jeff stood there, his face tear-streaked. He looked wretched and lost.

"Jeff …. ?" Both men spoke in unison. With a loud sob, Jeff ran into Glen's open arms.

Glen rubbed his back and spoke gently, "Hush now, what's wrong? You can tell us."

In between sobs, he related the incidents with Sara. Jeff poured out his innermost feelings, "He will be devastated if he can't get to see his little girls! I don't know what to do! I don't want to see him hurting but I can't bear the thought of losing him! He means so much to me! God! Why? Why is this happening?!"

Glen let him ramble, Jeff needed to let it all out! He held Jeff tightly against his chest and let him cry until he was near exhaustion. The long tedious day and the sleepless night before had finally taken its toll. Jeff sniffled as he rested against Glen, both his hands clasped against his chest.

Glen continued to hold Jeff, unwilling to let go. His heart ached so badly that it hurt. What Jeff had just told them in his emotional outburst revealed just how much deeply in love he was with Mark.

Chris knew that Glen was hurting, but they had to focus on Jeff now. But, where was Mark?

The main door to the washroom opened. It looked like Matt and Randy had got the management to open the door for them, and from the looks of it, they were enraged.

"Jeff!" Matt took in the sight of Glen holding on to Jeff and moved quickly towards them. Glen reluctantly released Jeff, but to his surprise, Jeff did not move away but clenched his shirt front tightly in his fists instead, refusing to let go.

"Are you alright, bro?" Matt looked confused when Jeff continued to cling to Glen.

Glen rubbed Jeff's back to comfort him and spoke soothingly to him, "Come on, Jeff, I'll take you to Mark."

Matt hesitated for a moment but finally stood aside to let them pass. The group left the pub and they took separate cabs back to the hotel. Needless to say, Glen had Jeff with him, together with Chris and Matt. Randy, Kelly, John and Oscar took the next cab back. Randy was taking in the news of the fight that broke out between Glen and Chris and was astounded to find out the reason for it from Kelly.

_Hell! What a predicament! What is Jeff going to do?_ He was more than surprised that Glen didn't bring it up when they met earlier before the show. _Why was that?_He would have thought that Glen would be anxious to set things straight with Jeff. It suddenly dawned on Randy why Glen kept silent. _He didn't want to put Jeff in a difficult position!_ _That big lug is still in love with Jeff!_ Randy groaned, slapping his face with his hand. With the dilemma that Jeff and Mark were facing right now, the latest development only complicated matters for everyone! What a goddamn mess!

Mark was finalizing some details over the phone when there was a knock on his door before it opened. The instance he saw how distressed Jeff was, he ended the call and moved to take Jeff in his arms, asking anxiously, "What happened Jeff?"

Jeff wrapped his arms tight around Mark and big tears rolled silently down his cheeks. He was glad to be back in Mark's arms but was too emotionally upset to voice his thoughts.

"Calm down, sweets, don't cry, things are going to be fine," Mark reassured him. He waited for Jeff to calm down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry for neglecting you but I have been gathering information and consulting my solicitor. I think it's time to tell you what I have been up to."

He moved Jeff towards the bed and sat on it, pulling Jeff to rest against him comfortably. He smiled tenderly when Jeff cuddled closer and rested his head on his shoulder. Mark looked up and thanked everyone for taking care of Jeff. The guys knew they wanted to be alone and mumbled their goodnights and prepared to leave.

Mark stopped Glen and Chris as they were about to leave, "Glen, Chris, I want you to stay. Matt, Randy, I want you here as well."

Once everyone made themselves comfortable, Mark told them briefly what transpired between Sara and him at the ranch, "Sara gave me an ultimatum, either I agree to take her back or she will stop all visitation rights to see my children."

He paused to gather his thoughts before continuing, "When she told me that she wanted us back as a family, she wasn't excited or happy about it. That got me suspicious and I called her mother whom she visited a couple of days ago. I found out that she asked her parents to help her out with 3 million dollars!"

Everyone gasped, that was a lot of money!

Mark continued uninterrupted, "Sara told them that she had made some bad investments and needed the money to recuperate her losses. Her mother said that Sara was desperate but they simply do not have that kind of money on them. She asked me if I could help Sara out. I got someone to check on her claims and found that she lost almost 5 million dollars altogether!"

Mark sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Sara had got herself into deep trouble!

"She put up the house, the land and her brood of racing horses as collateral but they only fetch her 2.5 million dollars. She has a month to raise the rest or she will lose everything and made a bankrupt."

Randy interrupted at that juncture, "But this will work in your favor, Mark! When she becomes a bankrupt, you can file for custody of the children. The court will rule in your favor!"

Mark nodded, "Yes, I know that, but I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Matt asked, it seemed the most plausible solution to their problems.

"Because, I found out that Brian, her so-called boyfriend, was her investment advisor! He is just toying with her and bleeding her dry and she still doesn't realize it!" Mark snapped angrily.

It dawned on everyone then what was happening. That asshole Brian was just using Sara to line his own pocket! What a jerk!

"I can't believe she fell for that! She should know better!" Mark was just as furious now when he first found out.

"So, what are you going to do?" Chris asked curiously.

"I'm going to settle the debt for her," Mark said quietly.

"Mark? Are you sure? It may backfire on you! Don't you remember? She wants to stop you from seeing the kids!"

Glen interposed at that stage. He didn't approve of Mark doing Sara any favors after what she tried to pull on him.

"I'm going to talk to her. I'll settle all her debts on the condition that she releases the children to my custody! I already have my solicitor drawing up the paperwork for her to sign. I know she will not turn down my offer."

He frowned, "But before I talk to her, I'm going to pay Brian a visit. He needs to learn a lesson, a painful one! I'll make sure of that!"

"Hey, count me in bro!" Glen offered his services gladly. Whatever differences they might have with each other with regards to Jeff, they were still brothers, they were family!

Mark smiled at Glen, "Thanks, I'll bear that in mind!"

"Mark, why didn't you just tell me?" Jeff finally spoke up. His mind finally put at ease from what he had just learned.

"Oh Jeff, I'm still going through the details with my solicitor on the phone and I haven't spoken to Sara yet. I was planning to tell you later tonight."

He hugged Jeff tightly to him, "I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark and making you worry."

"Oh Mark, I'm glad our problems would soon be over!" Jeff reached up to place a tender kiss on his lips.

Mark deepened the kiss and enjoyed the feel of Jeff's soft lips. When they break apart, he ran a finger lightly down Jeff's cheek, caressing gently as he looked down tenderly at his young lover.

"Jeff, I need you to listen carefully. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you very much."

Jeff looked up at him, a puzzled look on his face. Why was Mark talking like he was leaving him?

"You were with Glen before you came into my life."

Glen looked at him in shock. _Why is Mark bringing this up?_

"Through some manipulation on someone's part, Glen ended up losing you."

Mark turned his head to glare at Chris' direction. Chris gulped but looked down, shamefaced. Mark found out! Jeff looked bewildered, wondering what Mark was talking about.

Mark turned back to Jeff, "Just remember this, when the time comes for you to choose who you want to be with, I want you to choose with your heart."

He kissed Jeff on the forehead and got up, leaving Jeff looking lost.

"Chris, Glen, I'm leaving the two of you here with Jeff. You straighten things up here. Call me when you're done. I'll be with Matt and Randy in their room."

Mark gestured to Matt and Randy to leave with him. He turned back to give an encouragement nod to Glen who was staring at him in a daze. He closed the door firmly behind him. Whoever Jeff chose, he would go along with it. He loved the boy so much that all he wanted was for him to be happy.

As they moved to Matt and Randy's room, Matt asked him quietly, "Mark, what was that all about?"

Randy spoke up, "I just found out from John and Kelly on our way back here."

Matt looked at him, exasperated, "Found out what? Will you stop talking in riddles!"

The whole truth came out and by the time Randy finished, Matt sat stunned. He turned towards Mark who had remained silent throughout Randy's rendition of the story.

"How did you know?"

"John came to see me earlier and told me the whole story. I wanted to tell Jeff as soon as you got back."

"Mark? Are you just going to let him go? Aren't you going to fight for him?"

Mark looked at Matt, "Matt, lets get this straight. I love Jeff, Glen loves Jeff. The important question here is who does Jeff love? We will both fight for him but it is a lost cause if you're fighting for someone who doesn't love you back."

Matt considered Mark's logic. He shook his head, "So, whoever Jeff chooses, someone is going to get hurt."

Mark closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Yes and that is why this is so painful for Jeff, Glen and me."

Three months later, at the wedding .………………..

Little Gracie, Chasey and Cheyenne were dressed in white lace and pink silk dresses. They were so excited to be the flower girls. Their nails were beautifully painted with lilac polish and their hair laced with tiny sprigs of white, pink and lilac flowers. Those little angels looked enchanting!

Cameron was dressed in a cute white suit, his inner shirt was made of soft lilac silk. He would be the most important person, considering he was the ring bearer. In his hands, he held the satin pillow which carried the two identical rings, a single diamond laid on white gold. The four best men looked dashing, all dressed in cream-colored suits and pants, their inner shirts a dark magnolia shade.

Jeff was nervous but so happy. He couldn't believe it, he was getting married! Dressed in a long white suit and pants, his deep purple inner shirt front had frills falling softly from the vee cut of the suit. His natural blonde hair had streaks of lilac and pink and he wore it down in soft waves over his shoulder. He wore a single white diamond laid on platinum on each ear. It was almost identical to the rings. A sprig of baby's breath and deep purple flowers, similar to what the best men wore, were pinned on his breast pocket. Smart white shoes with intricate designs completed the look. He looked simply gorgeous!

The other groom was dressed also in a smart white suit, but his inner shirt was a deep magnolia shade without frills. Instead, the tall handsome man wore a cream-colored vest on top the shirt. He also put on smart white shoes, simple but elegant. A sprig of flowers, similar to what Jeff had on was pinned to his breast pocket.

Everyone was looking at the two grooms with pride and love. Matt was feeling teary, his baby brother was getting married! Earlier on at the back, the two brothers had hugged each other tightly, reluctant to let each other go. Jeff had cried, telling his brother that he was going to miss him. Matt held back his tears then, he didn't want Jeff to see him crying. But now, he couldn't hold back. As the tears rolled down silently his cheeks, Randy moved quietly closer to his side.

"Hey, c'mon now Matt, stop crying. You're going to get Jeff started if he sees you like that!"

Matt sniveled, pulling out his handkerchief to dab at his eyes. Randy looked at Matt's forlorn face and whispered, "It's a wedding, for Christ sake's! Smile and be happy for him!"

"I am happy for Jeff! I .. I'm just feeling lonesome. Jeff doesn't need me anymore!" Matt started to tear again, he was now dabbing furiously at his eyes.

Randy hesitated only for a split second before he grasped Matt's left hand in his, "You still have me!"

Matt's mouth fell open, his tears completely ceased. Randy just grinned at him and gave him a mischievous wink before turning back to the two grooms, leaving Matt to his thoughts.

Everyone hushed as the priest cleared his throat. They were standing in front of the altar, the two bridegrooms waiting to exchange their vows.

"Dear families and friends, we are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony. Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Mark William Calaway, please step up to the platform. The two men moved closer to the priest, standing side by side, facing each other. Both were smiling lovingly at each other.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, do you take Mark William Calaway here, as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Jeff looked lovingly at Mark and spoke clearly, "I do."

"Mark William Calaway, do you take Jeffrey Nero Hardy, as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Mark smiled adoringly at Jeff before saying, "I do."

The priest smiled at them before looking at the congregation, "If there is anyone here who objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A moment of silence and the priest continued the ceremony, "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband."

He smiled at Cameron, "The rings please."

Cameron moved forward and Mark took his ring and placed it on Jeff's finger. Jeff's hand trembled as he put his ring around Mark's finger. _This is it! They belong to each other now!_

Smiling down fondly at the newly-weds, the priest turned to Mark, "You may now kiss your groom."

Mark pulled Jeff gently into his arms and gave him a lingering passionate kiss. It was greeted with hoots and boisterous laughter and clapping. When Jeff curled his arms around Mark's neck and kissed back fervently, the roof almost came down with the thunderous applause and raucous laughter!

When they break apart, Jeff was visibly blushing and Mark laughed at him. He whispered huskily against his ear, "Oh my! My blushing groom! Wait till I get you alone!"

Jeff had no time to react as their friends and families surrounded them to offer their congratulations. Chris and Glen, the other two best men approached them.

Chris gave Jeff a peck on the cheek, "Congratulations to both of you. Jeff, you look gorgeous and the wedding was beautiful!"

Turning to Mark, he slapped him on the back, "You better treat him right or you will have to answer to me!"

Mark looked amused but accepted his blessings, "Thanks Chris, and no chance of that happening. I'll cherish him several lifetimes and more!"

Glen offered his congratulations next. The two brothers moved to hug each other.

Glen whispered to Mark, "I know you'll take good care of him! I just want you to know that I am happy for the both of you!"

Mark looked at Glen, "Thanks Glen, I needed to hear that!"

Glen turned to Jeff. They looked at each other for a moment and both moved forward at the same time. Glen wrapped him in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Oh Jeff, take care of each other, you hear?"

Jeff nodded, his arms encircled around Glen's shoulders, "I will and Glen? Thank you."

Jeff placed a kiss on his cheek, before releasing him. He was immediately surrounded by more of their friends and Glen lost sight of him.

Glen put a hand to his cheek where Jeff had kissed him, he smiled as his heart warmed with Jeff's show of affection. The ache in his heart was slowly diminishing. He had lost Jeff but he had gained himself a brother-in-law instead. And a damn cute one at that! Glen laughed at that thought, shaking his head.

Chris slapped him on his arm, "Care to share what's so funny?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Chris."

Chris grinned at him, "I was just thinking, if you would like to go out with us after the reception."

"Who is "us" and where are you guys headed to?"

"The group you see here, Red. My band is performing at a nearby club and Shawn and the rest of the guys promise they will come and lend me their support. So, are you coming?"

"Hmm, I guess I'll join you then."

"Great! Maybe I'll introduce some cute members to you!"

As both men made their way to rejoin their friends, Mark and Jeff stood watching them.

Jeff grinned up cheekily at Mark, "Do you think they will get together?"

Mark looked on amused, "It's hard to tell. You intend to play matchmaker?"

"Probably. One is my brother-in-law, the other my best friend. I really should do something to get them together!"

"Well, we'll discuss that later but for now, why don't you focus your attention on little ol' me?"

Mark grabbed Jeff by the waist, pulling him towards him.

Jeff giggled, "What do you have in mind, big boy?"

"Well, our little girls will be spending the night with Shawn and Rebecca …."

Jeff squealed when Mark lifted him into his arms, "So, I'm just going to take you home with me and play with you all night long!"

====================== THE END =====================

Once again, thank you all! With your encouragement, I have finally finished my first story!

Reviews appreciated …………………………………………


End file.
